For every bullet, a kiss in return
by YoungOne831
Summary: Nick discovers Renard's secrets and hunts him down. In the end Juliette shoots down Nick. Which results in Nick getting a severe depression. To save Nick from himself, Renard has to reveal one final secret. But will Nick let him?
1. The death shot

**For every bullet, a kiss in return.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that had to do with Grimm! Sadly. It all belongs to those awesome people that made this fabulous serie! NBC is the name.

**Full summary:**

Nick discovers Renard's secrets and hunts him down. In the end Juliette shoots down  
Nick. Which results in Nick getting a severe depression. His Grimm side mistrusts Juliette, hates Renard  
and wants revenge. Off with their bloody heads! However his human and detective  
side wants the sweet peace that only death can give him. Two very different  
needs from one person. To save Nick from himself, Renard needs to reveal one  
final secret. But will Nick let him?

Warnings: I uploaded it in M, I mean come on that says enough right? The pairing might be obvious, but perhaps I just oploaded it in M because there is a lot of blood in it... Uh or maybe not... I am not going spoil this story by telling all the details... So you just have to read the story.

Oh wait I do have a warning: Spoiler! Uhm actually everyone who has seen the promo of season 2 episode 13, knows precisely what the spoiler in my story is...so perhaps it isn'''t a spoiler at all. Haha.

Please notice that I am dutch and in the Netherlands the serie Grimm has just ben launched on the television, so please don't hate me if not all of my story is completely in check with the serie, because I can't help that serie just started here.

Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The death shot**

* * *

Pain. The only thing he felt was pain. Everywhere. Pain. Hurt. Betrayal. Then cold. Nothing but a thick and dark cold surrounding his body, flowing into his veins, ordering him to surrender to the sweet voice that was death. Death called by one single click. One single shot. One single bullet. A bullet that had gone straight into the soft, yet firm flesh of a man's chest.

Nick Burkhardt lay on the ground. Gasping for breath and every second more for it. It was _his_ chest that had been hit by that one dangerous bullet. Fired by in the first place a non- dangerous person. Juliette gaped in utter shock at the scene that had seemed to pass by in slow motion. She had shot Nick! Another occupant in the room knocked the gun out of her hands. Captain Sean Renard. The reason she had shot down Nick in the first place.

Both males had been trying to destroy each other. Nick because of the betrayal and Sean to defend himself and Juliette from the powerful and totally pissed- of Grimm. 'Off with his head!' Nick's Grimm side had roared furiously. He couldn't stop himself from attacking his boss, even if he had wanted to. He had been too far gone. Too much Grimm. And his Grimm side had been feral. Deathly even. Renard had known all too well that _this_ Nick held the upper hand. This was the Grimm on stage and this time the Grimm finally showed the ancestral truth. Nick's Grimm side had become deathly in just a few seconds and Renard had truly felt frightened. Just when Nick was about to deliver him a damaging blow to the head, the sound of gunfire filled the air.

* * *

_Renard's p.o.v._

The fall of Burkhardt had been totally unexpected, though very much welcome, considering he was about to deliver quite a nasty blow to my face. It was only strange that he kept laying on the ground and in such a weird fashion as well. Only then I realised what I've heard. A gun shot. I looked down at Nick and suddenly felt a wave of panic wash over me. Nick had been shot! Nick had been shot in the chest and was currently on his way to heaven. Dying. _My_ Grimm was fucking dying! Who was the blame for this? For dare to lay a finger on _my_ Grimm? … Wait. There was only one other person standing in the room. I turned around and within seconds I had knocked the gun out of Juliette's hand. I could barely restrain myself from killing her immediately. But _my_ Grimm needed me more now. On top of that, I could hardly believe she had done it on purpose. It would have probably been more an act out of self-defence. At least that is what I hoped for her otherwise she might not have a very pleasant ending.

I ran towards Nick and checked his pulse. Still there, barely, but there.

"Call an ambulance!" I shouted to the fear striking woman. She hurried off.

"Hang on Burkhardt, help is on the way. You're going to be fine. I promise you."

Suddenly his eyes opened and a weak voice spoke words that would haunt my mind forever. "I rather die." My Grimm cursed and stared defiantly at me through tears that began to fall from dying and defeated eyes. Then he passed out again.

I didn't register the sound of sirens nor the voices of the doctors that hurried inside. The only thing I heard were Nick's words still drumming in my ears. Making sure I would and could never forget them. Once Nick had been transported to the hospital, I screamed in anger. Rage. Pain. Knowledge of what was about to come. Only when I got home I let myself fully turn into regent. I let myself destroy the room. I even ripped apart bed sheets.

_My_ Grimm had denied me access to his heart forever. _My_ Grimm had confirmed that I wasn't worthy of his attention. As a matter of fact, he rather died, then spend time with me. And who knows, maybe he will. There hadn't been an confirmation that he had made it through the OK room. Nothing. No news about _my_ special little Grimm. I panicked once more and tore up some more expensive sheets and pillows.

* * *

Suddenly the phone rang.

I steadied my voice and picked up the phone. "This is Sean Renard speaking…"

"Good evening Mister Renard, doctor Micheal Fisher here. I am pleased to inform you that Mister Burkhardt has survived the surgeon. The bullet had almost hit his heart, but fortunately we were able to restore much of the damage made. He is currently resting…"

"How long does he need to stay?" I asked, voice constricting with emotions.

"You must understand, Mister Renard, that Mister Burkhardt has been very lucky. He's still very weak and it might take him another full month to recover completely if not two or three."

I bit my lip to stop my scream of denial and rage. _My_ Nick was strong! There was no way he needed an entire month or more to recover! Right? Was it really that bad? Had _my_ Nick really been on the verge of dying? Had I really almost lost _my_ Nick, _my_ special Grimm? Was I still losing him?

"…Mister Renard, I assure you there's nothing to be afraid of. The young Nick Burkhardt will be fine. Just give him time to heal." The doctor comforted me. Not that it helped much.

"In the meanwhile you should rest yourself. Go back to work. I've heard there's a pretty nasty case going on. Your people need you. Go and take care of yourself, Mister Renard."

"I will, thank you doctor Fisher." I replied monotone.

"Goodnight, Mister Renard, take care."

"Goodnight." I hung up the phone and slid to the ground. Tears streamed down my broken and battered face.

Nick Burkhardt, _my_ special, little, beautiful, intelligent Grimm, had almost gone to heaven this night and it had been all my fault!

Heaven. Because heaven is the place angels like _my_ beautiful Nick would go to. Not hell. Hell was meant for demons. Demons like me…

* * *

TBC…


	2. Wake of a detective, rise of a Grimm

**_For every bullet, a kiss in return._**

* * *

**Thank you _D squirrel_ and _Guest_ for the reviews! I know _Guest_, your review isn't there anymore. SADLY! I uploaded the wrong document so I deleted the story and uploaded it again. Unfortunately you amazing person had already written a review to the first version. However I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You made me squee with excitement when I read your comment! **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that had to do with Grimm! Sadly. It all belongs to those awesome people that made this fabulous serie! NBC is the name.

**Full summary:**

Nick discovers Renard's secrets and hunts him down. In the end Juliette shoots down Nick. Which results in Nick getting a severe depression. His Grimm side mistrusts Juliette, hates Renard and wants revenge. Off with their bloody heads! However his human and detective side wants the sweet peace that only death can give him. Two very different needs from one person. To save Nick from himself, Renard needs to reveal one final secret. But will Nick let him?

**Warnings:**

I uploaded it in M, I mean come on that says enough right? The pairing might be obvious, but perhaps I just oploaded it in M because there is a lot of blood in it... Uh or maybe not... I am not going spoil this story by telling all the details... So you just have to read the story.

Please notice that I am dutch and in the Netherlands the serie Grimm has recently been launched on the television, so please don't hate me if not all of my story is completely in check with the serie, because I can't help that the serie just launched here.

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

**Previously on Grimm's: **_**For every bullet, a kiss in return**_**:**

* * *

~"Hang on Burkhardt, help is on the way. You're going to be fine. I promise you."

Suddenly his eyes opened and a weak voice spoke words that would haunt my mind forever. "I rather die." My Grimm cursed and stared defiantly at me through tears that began to fall from dying and defeated eyes. Then he passed out again.~

* * *

~~"Good evening Mister Renard, doctor Micheal Fisher here. I am pleased to inform you that Mister Burkhardt has survived the surgeon. The bullet had almost hit his heart, but fortunately we were able to restore much of the damage made. He is currently resting…"~~

* * *

~~~Nick Burkhardt, _my_ special, little, beautiful, intelligent Grimm, had almost gone to heaven this night and it all had been my fault!

Heaven. Because heaven is the place angels like _my_ beautiful Nick would go to. Not hell. Hell was meant for demons. Demons like me…~~~

* * *

**Chapter 2: The wake of a detective, the rise of a Grimm.**

* * *

_Nick p.o.v._

Strange, unknown voices echoed through my clouded mind. Everything was fuzzy and unclear. A mess. A bloody mess. I wanted to remember what had happened. Why I somehow felt so extremely pissed-of. Why my Grimm side had the urge to behead the owners of said voices. Why my hands were itching, ready to punch someone's face. Why my whole body hurt. Why I felt truly heart-broken. Why I couldn't move. Why I had the feeling I was laying in the hospital. Why I couldn't remember anything in the first place! …Why I suddenly hated Captain Renard…

'Off with his head!' roared my Grimm side again. 'Kill those traitors! Off with all of their bloody heads! Justice! Off with all wesens' heads! Death to those that have sinned! Death to the Prince!' I furrowed my brows in pain. My Grimm side was getting more dominant, which was absolutely no good. Somehow I secretly couldn't care less. Deep down inside of me I knew that whatever had happened, I was allowed to have a pretty big revenge party later on. I gasped in pain when I made the wrong move. I had tried to raise my arm. Stupid me.

* * *

"Is he waking?"

"I don't know, perhaps?"

"Wait! He moved, I saw it! Nick do you hear me? Please tell me that you can hear me?"

I slowly opened my eyes and immediately shut them. The light was way too bright for my still weak eyes.

"Oh my God, he _is_ waking! Quickly, call doctor Fisher!"

Once again I opened my eyes. This time the light didn't blind me. I groaned when I tried to lift my hand. I failed miserably and on top of that it only made my body feel more stiff and painful. Carefully I checked my surroundings. White, white, white, flowers in all colours and again white. Clearly the hospital. I groaned, feeling a severe headache coming up. What the hell had happened that had made me feel so weak, so vulnerable, so _dead_?!

"Mister Burkhardt, can you hear me? I am doctor Micheal Fisher. If you can hear me, make a sound if you're able to." I groaned, because well…, that was pretty much the only thing I could currently do.

"Good. Now listen carefully, Mister Burkhardt. You've been shot in the chest. The bullet fortunately missed your heart, but you're still very weak from the surgeon. You'll probably have to rest for about a month or two. Understand it so far, Mister Burkhardt?''

I nodded and regretted it immediately. Pain shot through my entire body. I screamed. I actually screamed. It was as if someone had emptied a bucket full of warm water on my naked flesh. Or as if someone dragged down one giant knife zigzag across my body, desperately trying to make it look like a work of art. Or just killer, not nearly ready to pull the trigger and instead torturing his prisoner, his victim…

* * *

To pull the trigger? Shot in the chest? Images from perhaps days ago swam across my vision. Juliette. Juliette had shot me! But why? Then I remembered that Sean and I had been devoted to a quite serious battle. I felt the urge to cut some throats again. _Seriously_! My Grimm side had been scary when I fought with Renard, okay acceptable, but now it was getting deathly, insane, murderous, unforgiving, illogical, feral…bad and completely out of control! I needed to stop this, before anyone else might get hurt.

"Nick! Are you alright? Please doctor, help him!''

I suddenly recognised the voice. Monroe, my blutbad buddy. One of the two of my _only_ trusted friends. I warily eyed him. "Monroe?" my voice creaked and people might have considered it not useful to even let me speak, but I was stubborn. As always.

"Yes buddy, it's me. Hang on. The doctor will be back in a minute. He is off to get you some medicine."

My eyes rolled in the back of my head. My vision started to blur again. I was going to pass out. "Mon-… Monroe, don't… do-…" I fainted then, not quite able to finish my sentence. I'd wanted to ask him to stay. To not leave me alone, in the cold dark that made war with my consciousness. The unknown. The fears of my heart. The scare to my mind. My personal horror movie and I was the lead figure. The star of an endless nightmare in which the unknown would sometimes pester me with images of minutes, hours or even days ago. My own hell…

* * *

During my unconsciousness I had quite a fearsome nightmare. A nightmare in which my Captain told me with a bright smile plastered on his face that he had asked for Juliette's hand. And a nightmare in which the bright smile faded and turned into a wicked grin, spreading from each corner of his mouth. Making my Captain look insane and deathly evil. I guess I heavily swallowed in my dream. Then he stabbed me straight in the heart with my own Grimm dagger.

* * *

Suddenly my dream changed and I was staring at people gathered in a large, somewhat royal hall. They were currently talking about my…sentence?

"_You have gone through some serious crimes, Grimm. First you killed Wesen without justified reasons and that while you'd promised to protect Wesen if necessary and handle crimes with fairness. Another serious crime if not the most severe of them all: you betrayed our Prince by ignoring orders and deny your hand for his needs."_ Ouch, that sounded wrong. Yeah _that_ kind of wrong… _"You refused to our Prince, the worst crime possible."_ Then nightmare me spoke furiously: _"_No_, the _only_ mistake I made was trusting people like your Prince. Let him make me a mere pawn in his presentation. Just a random person who fit the right picture to do the dirty job! Not worthy to be recognised as an ordinary _human_, with _rights_ and _feelings_! I am just a doll! "_ Nightmare me screamed, tears of anger running down a broken face.

"_Hush! Filthy Grimm, you da-" _

Suddenly the man's head was severed from his romp. And behind him stood Captain Sean Renard. Crown on top of his head. Bloody sword in his left hand and a mysterious box in his right.

"_No one offends _my_ Grimm, no one!"_ His roar echoed dangerously loud through the entire silenced hall.

Slowly he descended from the stairs. Everyone kneeled before the Prince. Dream me took his change, stood up and darted for the doors. But he was stopped in his tracks by hands that pulled him back.

"_You will stay, Nick Burkhardt!" _Dream me was pulled back forcefully. His back hitting another man's broad and very firm chest. Renard's chest. The Prince chest. My Captain's chest.

"_You're _mine_, Burkhardt, _my_ Grimm, _my_ to keep safe and _my_ to walk with!"_ It was if Renard really was whispering those words in my ear. They all sounded so real. Dream me trembled, while a tinge of red formed on his cheek and quickly spread out to his neck and probably even further down, knowing myself.

"_We both know you _want_ to be controlled, you _need_ control and I can give you that, Nick, I can give you _somuch_…"_ The seductive voice made dream me weak in the knees and soon his hands grabbed the man's arms behind him, desperately clinging to him, ever afraid to fall.

"_Don't, _please_ Captain I'm not going…"_ But he finished my sentence.

"_To be responsible for the blow you wanted to give me, for your uncontrolled, _passionate_, ancestral anger that courses through your _excited_ Grimm body?"_

Oh God! Breathing became harder and dream me now slid to the ground, on his hands and knees, on the verge of hyperventilating. Flushed and slightly aroused.

Then the Captain's voice whispered hotly in his ear. _"Though I _verymuch_ like the view you're currently giving, I _rather_ keep my control and postpone our _personal_ activities a little longer. I don't think I would _want_ my people to _watch_ and _stare_ what is _rightfullymine_ when I claim it, especially not _my_ Grimm."_

Okay scratch slightly. Put in immensely. Dream me groaned, flew upwards, pulled his Grimm dagger from sheath and held it against Renard's neck. _"_Don't_ claim me! I'm _noone's_ object! I am a _free_ human! A _free_ Grimm! I have _nothing_ to offer you, _Prince_!" _The last came out mockingly, the rest as a low growl.

What happened then made me wake up screaming and gasping and longing.

The dagger was forcefully slapped out of dream me's hand and he was pulled harshly against the firm chest of the Prince. Then dream me's head was pulled backwards, revealing smooth skin of a defined jaw and collarbone. Within seconds demanding, hungry lips were attached to that skin and dream me arched his back until he fell into the arms of Renard.

* * *

And then I woke up. Screaming out the Captain's name, accidently pulling out infusions. Rolling to the side in unbearable pain. Dropping to floor with a crash and a thud. It was a disaster and right then doctors came flying to my side, helping me back in bed. Drugging me. Drugging me badly. The world spinned around. My hands clawed at the already torn sheets. Sheets that were stained with blood. My blood…

'Revenge! Off with their heads! Justice! Destroy Wesen, destroy the Prince! Of with the Prince's head!' My Grimm side couldn't be controlled any longer. Sooner or later I would lose my humanity. My ability to do just in all fairness. Soon_ I_ would become the heartless killer… I'd better stop this, before I really would end like my aunt had.

But how? And _why_ for God's or Grimm's sake did I dream about Renard claiming me in _such_ way?! Ridiculous, it must have been the drugs. Speaking of drugs and medicines… The relaxing stuff had finally entered my blood. And there I was out again.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

**Please notice that I'm currently writing my book and don't actually have much time to do these kind things. Therefore I need to know if the story is good enough to continue, because otherwise I'll just leave it. And so I ask thee nice people to give me at least _ten reviews_ before I upload any other chapter! **

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! You know what to do when you did and want more XD! Wish you all the very best! Hugs and a lot of yummy, deliscious sweets,

_YoungOne831_


	3. Uncontrolled

_**For every bullet, a kiss in return.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that had to do with Grimm! Sadly. It all belongs to those awesome people that made this fabulous series! NBC is the name.

**Full summary:**

Nick discovers Renard's secrets and hunts him down. In the end Juliette shoots down Nick. Which results in Nick getting a severe depression. His Grimm side mistrusts Juliette, hates Renard and wants revenge. Off with their bloody heads! However his human and detective side wants the sweet peace that only death can give him. Two very different needs from one person. To save Nick from himself, Renard needs to reveal one final secret. But will Nick let him?

**Warnings:**

I uploaded it in M, I mean come on that says enough right? The pairing might be obvious, but perhaps I just uploaded it in M because there is a lot of blood in it... Uh or maybe not... I am not going spoil this story by telling all the details... So you just have to read the story.

Please notice that I am Dutch and in the Netherlands the series Grimm recently has been launched on the television, so please don't hate me if not all of my story is completely in check with the series, because I can't help that the series just launched here.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Because I got some seriously sweet reviews, I'm going to give away a spoiler for this story.

This story (_For every bullet, a kiss in return_) is only part one of the trilogy:

_**When a Grimm met a Prince.**_

I will not give away the titles for part two and three, but feel free to guess. Ha! You're never going to find out! And if you do, you're just a professional hacker and thereby also a big cheater. And please note cheaters will _not_ get any cookies! *_Sniff_* XD.

* * *

Anyway, I would like to thank:

**Guest:** Oh wow, you seriously made me blush! Thank you so much for your amazing comment! *Gives you an extra-large cookie*

**4444:** Erm…wow. I think that I am totally going to die if someone will ever say that to me again. I mean.. wow, just wow! *blushes deeply* Thank you very, very much for your three overly kind words! *Gives you also an extra- large cookie*

**White Cat:** Thank you! I hope you will enjoy chapter three! *Gives you a chocolate bar, because the cookies have strangely vanished…Okay, okay I ate them, now happy? XD*

**NameA:** Thank you! Well, I would spoil the story by giving away details, so unfortunately you'll just have to read and find out. ;P *Gives you the last chocolate bar, because I've happened to eat the rest. XD*

**White Moon Howler:** Geez, you certainly know how to make me happy! Thanks a million for your lovely and very, I repeat, very appreciated comment! *Gives you a ticket to a fancy dinner.*

**Guest Nr. 2: ***blushes and whispers*: Dear Guest Nr. 2, please get up you're embarrassing yourself… uh awkward… uh Thank you very much! :D It seems people really know what comments to make to get me blushing. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter! *Gives you a chair you can sit on so you no longer have to kneel. Oh and a pie, a big pie XD*

**Severus Snape fan:** You know this is exactly the kind of comment I need to see, to know that my interpretation of Nick and Grimm is correct. Or at least correct enough. Thank you very, very, very much! *Gives you some caramel cupcakes*

**Angsty:** Agreed. Very much agreed XD. But of course that's not exactly what is going to happen, well not completely and certainly not in that order. :P Anyway I hope you do like the story. *Gives you jellybeans. Yeah I know, I really don't know why I give you jellybeans. It just suited this comment :S*

**Mcberth: **Thank you! Well your cry has been heard. XD *Gives you cheesecake, because… actually I really don't know. It just popped up into my mind. :P*

* * *

So I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favoured and alerted!

Next time **the review counter** has to be on **20** before I continue this story. And I can tell you that chapter 4 is already finished, so come on people! XD

Anyway enjoy chapter three!

* * *

**Previously on Grimm's: **_**For every bullet, a kiss in return.**_

* * *

~"Nick! Are you alright? Please doctor, help him!''

I suddenly recognised the voice. Monroe, my Blutbad buddy. One of the two of my _only_ trusted friends. I warily eyed him. "Monroe?" my voice creaked and people might have considered it not useful to even let me speak, but I was stubborn. As always.

"Yes buddy, it's me. Hang on. The doctor will be back in a minute. He is off to get you some medicine."~

_~~"You will stay, Nick Burkhardt!" _Dream me was pulled back forcefully. His back hitting another man's broad and very firm chest. Renard's chest. The Prince's chest. My Captain's chest.

"_You're _mine_, Burkhardt, _my_ Grimm, _my_ to keep safe and _my_ to walk with!"~~_

~~~'Revenge! Off with their heads! Justice! Destroy Wesen! Destroy the Prince! Of with the Prince's head!' My Grimm side couldn't be controlled any longer. Sooner or later I would lose my humanity. My ability to do just in all fairness. Soon_ I_ would become the heartless killer… I'd better stop this, before I really would end like my aunt had.~~~

* * *

**Chapter 3: Uncontrolled.**

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v._

The next time I woke was shockingly about four weeks later. Apparently I had been in a coma for quite some time. My head still hurt a lot and I couldn't raise my left arm properly, but the major problems seemed to have vanished. I could finally breath normally again and my eyes had their full sharpness back. At the moment I was almost happily sipping my chicken soup, when the door opened and doctor Fisher came in.

"Ah Mister Burkhardt, how are you feeling today?" he asked while readjusting some hospital wire. I had the tendency to pull out infusions in my sleep. Bad habit, I know.

"Fine, I guess." It wasn't a lie. Well, not at least a complete lie. It was true that my body felt better. However from the inside I was a total mess. Worn- out. Hopeless. Confused. Disappointed. Not Whole, incomplete. Broken. Torn apart. Dead. Far from what I used to be…

And that was the part where my Grimm side showed up again. His roars, by now, were common and didn't bother me that much anymore. But you would be mistaken if you thought that the whole 'Off with their heads!'- thing didn't freak me out. On the contrary, it scared the hell out of me and I could hardly wait to find answers to 'the why it happens' back home. In Aunt Marie's old trailer. My personal Grimm trailer. Grimm territory…

* * *

"Mister Burkhardt, if you can hear me, please answer." The doctor waved his hand in front of me.

"Yes, uh I can hear you, excuse me I was thinking about home." I half lied again.

"Mhmm, okay, tell me Mister Burkhardt, how many fingers am I currently raising?" Doctor Fisher asked, eying me intensely.

"Four sir." I answered, glad that I had my sharp vision back.

"Good and now?"

"Seven sir."

"Okay and what about now?"

"Two, if you don't count the three on your back, sir." I said mockingly.

He laughed then. "Good to see you also have your other senses back, Mister Burkhardt."

"Very well, I need to speak with my colleagues about your removal from hospital. It might just be the case that you're allowed to leave a little earlier, seeing the progress you've made. However, don't get your hopes up just yet, Mister Burkhardt. You're still not fully recovered."

* * *

When the doctor had left, I focussed my attention back to my chicken soup, which sadly had turned cold. After a few minutes the doctor came back in.

"I have great news for you, Mister Burkhardt. You're allowed to leave certainly this week. That's an entire month earlier than we'd expected when we got you in."

"Great! When am I allowed to leave?" I asked, straightening my back and already reaching for my cell phone. "I still owe you that piece of information, but it will not be any longer than three days. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go, my meeting starts within seconds. Rest well Mister Burkhardt. Oh and don't be shy to press the nurse button more often, you're not a bother at all. Well, bye Mister Burkhardt."

I blushed furiously and scratched the back of neck. How had the doctor known about my lack of asking for help… Oh wait, the nurses of course. Speaking of nurses.

Nurse Suzie had somehow quietly sneaked her way in and was currently standing beside my bed, holding a glass of water and a thick red pill. Yay medicine time. Oh how I hated it! Too bad my puppy dog eyes didn't work with her.

* * *

Once I had taken all of my medicines, don't worry just four pills…, I relaxed and read the newspaper nurse Suzie had taken with her as a reward for my obedience.

When I finished the paper, I called Hank followed by Monroe. Both of them had been worried sick over me. Had seen me falling into a coma. And now they were extremely mad that I had been so enormously stubborn. They'd probably never leave me alone again. Monroe, being…well Monroe, would perhaps not even let me cross a street without holding my hand.

"_You're never going to go anywhere on your own again, you little Grimm!"_ Monroe yelled angrily through my cell phone. Well, if that wasn't a confirmation…

All of a sudden doctor Fisher opened the door.

"Okay I'm sorry, I… - owh come on Monroe, I said I'm sorry! Anyway I have to go, doctor wants to see me. Yeah I'll be good, I promise. Bye" I hung up the phone and stared at doctor Fisher. Then he explained me the situation.

They had decided that I would have to stay here for another two days. For a major check-up and the assurance that I was okay enough to leave the hospital. Other than that, I was free to go and do what I wanted, minus work then… Work…

* * *

And there I sat again. Deep in thoughts. Locked away from the world around me. Work. I was a detective. A detective that worked for Captain Sean Renard. The betrayer! The murderer! Something inside me snapped. The Captain had made my aunt get killed. The Captain was a true fraud! In the first place he was a strict, hard-working, but nice guy. However, when you've gotten to know him better, he was nothing but a cruel and heartless bastard! A giant pain in the ass! A sneaky prick that would do anything to have his way. Power over his so-called domain, his protectorate. And he had it, had it all. Except for me! And he will never have me, that ugly son of a…! Okay perhaps I was over-exaggerating…

'Off with the Captain's head! Destroy him! Tear his limbs from his body! Cut his throat! Burn him alive! Shoot that damn man in the head! Kill the Prince! Scratch his ever watching eyes out! Cut those big hands from his arms. Punch that beautiful face. Kiss that bastard! Sleep with-…'

Yeah, I totally freaked out. It was so strange. In the end my human side had mixed in with my feral Grimm side and I didn't like the sound from both of them and certainly not together. I seriously needed help with this! I would ask Monroe once I've gotten out of this way too white and impersonal hospital. I tiredly yawned, closed my eyes and immediately dozed off.

* * *

**_Dream scene_**

* * *

"_That's exactly the problem, Your Highness. Your little Grimm has become the Seven Royals' problem and therefor you no longer have the authority or the right to judge over the Grimm's fate. He will die." _A man that turned out to be a reaper said, raising his scythe dangerously close to the Regnant.

"_You dare to threaten me?! I'll have your head for this!"_ the Regnant shouted angrily and bared it's fangs.

The intense moment of a staring contest and the constant shuffling of feet due to tension was suddenly interrupted by long and steady footsteps. For the Reapers it must have smelled as danger approaching, cause they all scurried backwards, holding their scythes protectively in front of them.

"_I heard something, I thought let's check it out. And well, well, well, what do we have here. A bunch of scared little reapers with such a big job resting on their shoulder. I tell you, if I wouldn't have been the target, I might just feel pity for you. Might."_ It was dream me again. However when I stared at dream me's face, I knew that there was something terribly off. Dream me held a wicked grin and in his hand rested a large axe, coated in assumingly fresh blood. Wesen blood.

"_You know that Mauvais Dentes you'd sent me, were quite…_boring_."_ He laughed and threw a head on the ground that he had carried behind his back. The Reapers swallowed heavily and gripped their scythes even more tightly. This was a dangerous game. A very dangerous game and they knew it. Knew it all too well.

"_You know I always ask for the best, it's such a pity that I never get it, don't you think? I remember that I'd once sent two lovely little Reapers' heads to their boss. I asked their boss for the best… I never got it. As a matter of fact, he'd never bothered me again. Such a shame. And so rude, not replying to any of my letters. Oh well packages suits fine I guess."_ By now dream me's smile had spread all across his face. The Reapers were desperately looking for a way out. Knowing that if they didn't get out as fast as possible they would all lose their head.

"_Don't bother, the only way out is past me and frankly I don't feel generous enough today to let you have that way out."_ Only two swallows were heard before it happened. And boy it happened fast! Within seconds the Grimm had charged the three Reapers, lifting his axe in the progress and neatly cutting off two heads in one blow. The third ran for the door, but was stopped by an arrow that had pierced his shoulder blades. Close behind him now stood dream me, crossbow raised and a sickening sweet smile on his face.

"_Well now, off with your head."_ he stated and then cut the head off with his axe. When he'd finished his little tirade, dream me lowered both weapons and sank to the ground.

* * *

A hand carded through his hair. The Prince kneeled beside him and started whispering adoring and tempting words into his ear, which had dream me whimpering with need and desire.

"_You're _mine_ Nick. _My_ Grimm. _My_ own little punisher of society. _My_ Nick Burkhardt, _forever_ mine! It will do you well to remember that, _Grimm_" _the Regnant purred in his ear.

Then the Grimm rose to his feet, pulled his, by now famous, dagger and once again held it straight to beating vein of Renard's neck. _"How many times do I have to tell you, _don't_ claim me! I'm not yours and I'll _never_ be, _bastard_!"_ The Regnant shuddered involuntary.

Smelling the spike of fear, dream me pushed on: _"My mom told me that my great, great grandmother used this blade to castrate a Rotznasig Carcuju. I certainly wouldn't hesitate to follow her example if this continues." _

The Regnant however, ignored the threat and tackled the Grimm to the ground in heat. Renard shoved his hands that had already half formed into claws underneath dream me's sweater. Scraping his now fully morphed claws against the soft pale flesh of the Grimm, earning soft whimpers and trembles in the progress. Touching and stroking against the vulnerable sides, sometimes rubbing over rosy buds, making dream me arch uncontrollably. Breaths became shallow and puffy. The Prince harshly turned the Grimm around, ripping the sweater with his talons apart. Renard wormed himself between thighs, seductively licking a sensitive earlobe while doing so.

"_Get off me.., please, I _swear_ I'll chop of your head with my bare hands if you won't let me go this instance!" _But the Regnant ignored that threat as well, placing his large hands on the squirming Grimm's hips.

"_Mine! Mine! _Forever_ mine! You're mine _Nick_!"_ The Prince had made his point, but the stubborn Grimm was still very defying to accept that point.

* * *

**_End dream scene._**

* * *

Those two days ago I had woken up screaming, again, Renard's name; Sean. And I had hated and still hated myself for it. But there never was an explanation for this weird turn of events. I remembered that once I got home I would have to call Monroe immediately.

"Mister Burkhardt, Mister Griffin is here to take you home." It was doctor Fisher, who handed me my personal belongings. I was finally allowed to leave this damn hospital.

Hank waved me hello when I met him in the hall. "Good to see you Nick. How are you doing?" he asked, probably not trusting my answer anyway.

"Fine, I guess." He didn't buy it at all. So where had my poker face gone to? Hank, fortunately ignored the lie and guided me to the exit. "So buddy, follow me, I'll drive you home." He said when we entered the parking lot.

All of sudden a loud and deep voice echoed through the air. And when I turned around, all of those dreadful nightmares became reality.

* * *

"Hank, go home, I'll drive Nick home. We have something to discuss." Captain Renard spoke with his usual commandeering tone.

"But Sir,… as you wish. Take care Nick and please be careful."

Once Hank had gotten out of sight I walked straight away.

This man was the reason everything was so messed up. That everything in my entire life had become nothing but a mere blur, probably never sharpening again. And I was so close to just kill him off. The only thing that kept me from cutting off his head, was my still weak body. Okay and the lack of weapons, though I knew that in the right condition I didn't need my sword or axe to deliver the message.

Before I knew it, that bastard was pulling me to his car. 'Of with his head! Kill that bastard! Scratch his eyes out! Make him bleed! Make him suffer! Let him die, mirthlessly! Let him die at the hands of a true Grimm! Off with that Royal's head! Forever!'

* * *

I knocked him out of reach, already looking for something to badly hurt him with, to deliver the next message: 'Get away from me, or get your head severed from the rest of your body!'

However, Renard appeared a lot stronger than he had been during our previous battle and advanced on me again. This time he took my luggage and placed it non too gently in the backseat. He simply threw it inside to be correct. That single move wasn't helping to put my Grimm at ease at all!

"Get in the car, Nick." I shook my head, not trusting this man in a bit. "Come on, Burkhardt, don't be a fool. Now get in the car." "No, I don't think so." And with that I walked away. Not caring about my personal stuff right now. Not yet at least.

Walking home, would probably take me a tiny bit more than thirty minutes. Not much I thought. Certainly not much if it meant avoiding the Captain and thereby avoiding me killing him off. Don't get me wrong. I still really wanted my revenge, but not in this state. Not when my Grimm side was far from under control. It scared the hell out of me! And I refused to submit to that terror that my Grim side was slowly turning into. Death himself, if you asked me.

* * *

_Renard's p.o.v: _

"My God, what was that boy stubborn!" I wanted nothing more than to forcefully drag him into the car and tie him up there, so he couldn't escape anymore. Mhmm that would make a nice scene. My little detective, tied up in a car. Sweat breaking out on his forehead from the struggles of resistance when my hand had accidently slipped into his pants. Oh wait, … wrong scenario. My stubborn, but oh so lovely Grimm was currently escaping. My Wesen side scolded myself for letting the young Grimm escape that easily. I started the car and drove beside the pavement. Not much later I spotted my Grimm. I violently pulled my car beside the pavement and opened the window.

"Get in the car, Burkhardt, that's an order!" I grunted. He looked at me once and then walked off again.

Stupid Grimm! Get your ass over here! Yeah, _that _ass… 'Focus Renard!' scolded my Wesen side me.

Unfortunately the road got separated from the pavement and so I had to drive all around the town to find my very stubborn Grimm again. And when I finally found him, walking in quite a fast space in the distance, my patience had seemed to have snapped. At the end of the street, right in front of Burkhardt's eyes, I slipped onto the pavement, got out and pulled a face that challenged him to dare to even think about escaping.

"You will get into this car, this instance!" I stated, ordering him around as I used to do when in the office.

"No, I'm fine with walking." he replied monotone, yet firm enough to confirm that we were about to have another big fight. I sighed heavily and forced myself to relax. It wouldn't do the both us any good if we got into another fight. Especially not Nick, who was, though he very much denied it, still recovering from our first encounter.

"Listen Nick, I'm sorry about what happened, but please let me explain everything on the way back. On top of that, you're still not well enough to walk this long distance, leave out on your own!" I really was concerned about him, but I had the right! Right? It didn't matter. Nick will be getting in my car, if he liked it or not!

* * *

A couple of minutes were spent by only staring at each other and sometimes making the ever slight move to do something about the sudden silence. Finally, I decided to be the one to break that awful silence.

"Nick, please hear me out in the car or ignore me there, but please get in the car. You're not well enough to walk home." My voice sounded constricted with emotions and for once I had confused myself. Was the Grimm really having that much effect on me? Was it reality and not another dream? Dreams I had about sharing beds and bodies. Blood and saliva. Hunger and passion. Was I the only one who suffered from that lie, that way too sweet dream? I was abruptly shaken out of my daydreaming by Nick's voice: "Fine, but just shut up." he murmured and got in the car. Victory!

The ride to Nick's home was long and completely uncomfortable. Both of us were silent and a dangerous tension hung in the air during the entire ride. But then Nick opened his mouth.

"Wait, you're going the wrong way. I no longer live with Juliette, due to a _certain_ someone…" He was mocking me and I knew it. I also knew how dangerous this ride was becoming. If Nick decided to shoot me in the head with the gun in the dashboard's storage compartment, I was totally screwed. Fortunately he dropped the subject after he had given me the right directions. I stopped in front of a door, in a street that somehow seemed familiar.

"Thanks." Nick said bluntly and got out of the car. He opened the backseat door and reached for his luggage, giving me a quite good view of his ass. Yeah _that_ ass. I suddenly had the urge to push him on the backseat and have my little way with him. 'Control yourself!' shouted my Wesen side against my human side, though my Wesen side seemed to like the idea as well.

"Need any help, Burkhardt?" I asked, sensing his difficulty with getting the luggage out of the car. He turned around and gave me a warning stare that kind of said: 'Shut up or I'll make you shut up.'

Eventually, after a long time of pulling and pushing, he got his luggage out of the car and set it non too gently down on the ground.

* * *

"I'll see you in office tomorrow, Captain." he said again mockingly. I shook my head and stopped his movements by putting a hand on his shoulder. _Wrong_ move. Almost too fast the detective spun around and made an attempt to punch me in the face. If Nick hadn't been recovering he would have hit his target with such a brutality that I would have probably had broken my nose and perhaps even forever. Now, I was able to stop him, but only just and I realized how deathly my little Grimm had become. No I definitely didn't like the way this was heading to.

"Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't claim me, do not even think about me! Just leave me alone, _Your Majesty_." He snarled and gave a warning hiss. This was his Grimm side again and only now I realized he had wanted to walk home to avoid this encounter. He was visibly shaking and sometimes he shook his head, not able to control his Grimm side in the least. Nick was becoming more than just a Grimm, he was becoming a danger to himself. It made me feel even more concerned about him. Despite my urge to protect and claim him, I nodded and stepped in the car again. I would sent him a message later on that he wasn't allowed to return to the office for another week. He needed his rest! Damned Grimm! Without any words spoken or any stares given, I drove away.

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

When Renard had passed the corner, I walked away again. There was no way, I would let him discover my friendship with my Blutbad buddy Monroe. So I had said a random street nearby Monroe's house and hoped he wouldn't notice it. He hadn't, fortunately.

Finally in front of my friend's door, I rang the bell. Rosalee opened. "Oh Nick, come in, how are you, oh my God, I thought I would never see you again!" Before I could protest she dragged me inside and hugged me fiercely. Then I spotted Monroe. "Welcome back, Nick." he said and raised his beer.

Home. I was home. Somewhat home…

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

So that's it and that's all. For now. I hope you liked this one. If you do then you know what to do.

Next time **the review counter** has to be on **20** before I continue this story. And I can tell you that chapter 4 is already finished, so come on people! XD.

I wish you all the very best with a lot of cookies and all the other sweets in the world. Oh ps just because I love cookies and sweets doesn't mean I'm fat XD. So for every digital cookie that you got from me and you ate, at least ten push ups! Just kidding :P.

* * *

Anyways thank you for reading, hugs,

YoungOne831


	4. The last straw, Part 1 and 2

_**For every bullet, a kiss in return.**_

* * *

_**Part one from the Series: When a Grimm met a Prince.**_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything that has to do with Grimm! Sadly. It all belongs to those awesome people that made this fabulous series! NBC is the name.

**Full summary:**

Nick discovers Renard's secrets and hunts him down. In the end Juliette shoots down Nick. Which results in Nick getting a severe depression. His Grimm side mistrusts Juliette, hates Renard and wants revenge. Off with their bloody heads! However his human and detective side wants the sweet peace that only death can give him. Two very different needs from one person. To save Nick from himself, Renard needs to reveal one final secret. But will Nick let him?

**Warnings:**

I uploaded it in M, I mean come on that says enough right? The pairing might be obvious, but perhaps I just uploaded it in M because there is a lot of blood in it... Uh or maybe not... I am not going spoil this story by telling all the details... So you just have to read the story and find out.

_**A/N:**_ Please notice that I am Dutch and in the Netherlands the series Grimm recently has been launched on the television, so please don't hate me if not all of my story is completely in check with the series, because I can't help that the series just launched here.

* * *

Anyway, I would really like to thank:

**Severus Snape fan:** First of all; thank you for your super awesome comment it made me squeal with glee! :D Second; yeah Grimm Nick is totally awesome. I thought that writing that Schizo-Nick part was necessary. I mean, when I watch the show I constantly see Nick's inner battle before he decides to do the right thing instead of the Grimm thing. You can clearly see that in the episode with the Spinnetod. I decided to write more about that part of him, not many people do that, at least not this way.

I hope I will amuse you even further with the next chapter!

*Gives you a ticket to a random concert and popcorn, because… popcorn kicks ass :S*

**C Elise:** It's good the know that you like my story! Yay one fan more!

*Gives you cherry pie to celebrate :D*

**Ox King:** Thank you for your very kind words and a million thanks for understanding that I do make big time for you amazing sweet guys to post chapters, though I need to work on my book! I appreciate it very much!

*Gives you whatever you want, cause that last sentence you wrote, made my day when I read it! :D*

**White Moon Howler:** Loooove your comment dearest! You made me a very happy person when I read your comment! Oh yeah, way too bad Nick is still recovering, however in this chapter he is healed. Sean you better mind your head…mhuahahaha! Eherm sorry XD. Oh and Nick mocking will definitely continue. I love a mocking Nick somehow.

*Gives you a box with the best and the sweetest chocolates, because One Day Chocolates Will Rule The World!...or not ;P*

**KuroiNeko94: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far. And yeah Nick's Grimm side is kind of creepy, but hey, don't we just like creepy? XD I hope I updated soon enough for you.

*Gives you Milka chocolates, if you know what those are. If you don't, let me tell you: they are very delicious!*

**4444:** Me neither, eherm ha ha. Anyway I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you will continue liking it in the near, very near, future!

*Gives you a caramelized apple, because apples are also awesome and certainly with caramel!*

**Guest:** Wow! You must be the UPDATE- Guest! I think you're awesome and if you are the Guest that constantly writes UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE… then from now on you're officially called The UPDATE- Guest! Just kidding XD. Again thank you for reviewing!

*Gives you the next chapter, I mean that is what you wanted, right? Okay and pudding, because I happen to like pudding? :S*

**I'm baaacccckkk:** First of all; wow what an awesomely long name ;P. Though I like it! NOOOO! DON'T cry! Wait I'll make it up to you, by giving you the next chapter! :D There, better now? Ha ha, anyway I really hope you will like the next chapter as well!

*Gives you a tissue, you know just in case :P. Oh yeah and a Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough can, because they are just tasty as hell… wait that sounds really weird, maybe we should put heaven in there XD.*

**Just a guest:** Couldn't. Agree. With. You. More! Wait let me explain:

Passport:

Name: **Nick Burkhardt**

Job(s): **Detective, Grimm, being HOT, being HOT, did I, the official passport of Nick Burkhardt, say BEING HOT?!**

Grimm side: I would like to add: OFF with your head, …_Sean_… By the way, don't I just look and sound HOT, when I do and say such things *wink*

...

Yeah right… Oh well, thank you for your lovely comment!

*Gives you a blueberry pie.*

**Pigs are smelly:** Yeah pigs ARE smelly XD. Anyway, thank you for your lovely comment and for the confirmation! I really appreciate that!

*Gives you strawberry ice cream.*

**Cowboy:** YAY for the word chappie! I used to use that word all the time, but not anymore. I don't know why though? Anyway, thank you for awesome words, they are very much appreciated!

*Gives you pancakes with syrup, I really don't know why though. So don't ask me XD.*

**Amethyst: **I just saw your comment before I wanted to update, so I immediately changed my chapter and put you also in the list of reviewers. Thank you very much! I hope it will stay captivating for a very long time. :D

Oh wow you're French! Guess that you will understand the words maintenant and aujourd'hui in this chapter then!

I'm Dutch, so I hope my English isn't too bad either. Haha. Do not worry your English is just fine. It's not if I understand all that high English anyway :P. Oh well, thank you again for reviewing!

*Gives you a bunch of balloons that are tied to a cupcake with a note saying:

_Thank you for the last review on this chapter! _

_Hugs and many sweets,_

_The author of the previous and the next chapter :D*_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

So, I really wanted to thank you all! Your comments make me more than happy! :D :D :D!

Anyway I need to point out that before I post chapter 5, **the review counter** has to be on **32!**

Anyway Enjoy!...

Oh wait… _**SURPRISE!**_

_**A/N:**_

Okay, because today is the 21st of February and thus my birthday, I decided not to cut this big chapter in two parts and just give you the whole chapter immediately!

_Celebrate good times, come on! Tutudutudu. It's a celebration!…_ Erm yeah right… Bonus for you if you know the song XD.

Party up people, there is an extra-long chapter on the way! Just scroll down a tiny bit more and enjoy the ride of **Grimm's: **_**For every bullet, a kiss in return**_, super long chapter 4!

As I said before: Enjoy!

* * *

**Previously on Grimm's: **_**For every bullet, a kiss in return:**_

* * *

_"Get off me.., please, I _swear_ I'll chop of your head with my bare hands if you won't let me go this instance!" _But the Regnant ignored that threat as well, placing his large hands on the squirming Grimm's hips.

"_Mine! Mine! _Forever_ mine! You're mine _Nick_!"_ The Prince had made his point, but the stubborn Grimm was still very defying to accept that point.

"Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't claim me, do not even think about me! Just leave me alone, Your Majesty." He snarled and gave a warning hiss. This was his Grimm side again and only now I realized he had wanted to walk home to avoid this encounter. He was visibly shaking and sometimes he shook his head, not able to control his Grimm side in the least. Nick was becoming more than just a Grimm, he was becoming a danger to himself.

Finally in front of my friend's door, I rang the bell. Rosalee opened. "Oh Nick, come in, how are you, oh my God, I thought I would never see you again!" Before I could protest she dragged me inside and hugged me fiercely. Then I spotted Monroe. "Welcome back, Nick." he said and raised his beer.

Home. I was home. Somewhat home…

* * *

**Chapter 4: The last straw. Part one.**

* * *

_**Sunday**_

_Nick's p.o.v:_

When I opened my eyes, I for once didn't stare at a white, perhaps too white, ceiling. I remembered then that I was at Monroe's place and finally not in that damned hospital anymore. My fingers felt a weird yet soft texture. Lace. Mhmm. Shouldn't surprise me. The guy fixes clocks for God's sake! Not even to mention his Pilates exercises… I traced the patterns in the fabric. I had got to admit that whoever had made it was talented.

"My Grandma made it."

I turned around and saw Monroe standing at the door, a tray with food in his hands. Yep, definitely a reformed Blutbad. I suddenly realised that I had been studying the girly lace with quite some interest for quite some time and immediately let go of the material and blushed deeply. What was wrong with me?!

"Nick, are you okay?" Monroe asked me and neared the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" He was by now standing beside me. "Buddy?

I still ignored him, though I had wanted to shout: _"No, Monroe, I'm not okay! My boss turned out be a gruesome liar and stole my girlfriend. Then I discovered that that same ass is also a Wesen! Oh and not to forget he is the damned Prince of Portland! So I, being a Grimm, decided to hunt him down and guess what: the only thing I got in the end was a fucking bullet in my chest fired by my ex-girlfriend that so desperately wanted to cheat on me with my freaking boss! So it should be completely normal for my Grimm side to want to cut all Wesens' head, including yours, right?! Oh wait, no it isn't because I'm supposed to be a good natured Grimm! Well fuck it, says my brain! Have I forgotten something?... Oh yeah and if that isn't enough: all of a sudden I have this weird and totally perverted dreams about that same Portland Royal moron who started this all in the first place! Aaagh!"_

"I brought you something to eat." Monroe started when I didn't react to his earlier attempts to get me to talk. I felt guilty and stared at him through sultry eyelashes. Wait! Had I been crying? I wiped away some tears. No correction, I still was crying.

* * *

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

Oh shit! Okay, I could handle a confused and curious Grimm. Hell, I could even handle a very pissed- off Grimm, but a crying and helpless Grimm? No way! Why didn't Grimms come with a manual when you ordered one? Not that I had ordered a Grimm, but Nick was fine I guess. Well, he used to be fine. He stared at me through his long and sultry lashes and gave me that one utter hopeless look. Damn Nick, I don't know how to help you, so please stop giving me that look!

"Right buddy, we're here to help you, I mean Rosalee and I. Just say it when you need something and we'll be there for you. Oh minus the Mondays, cause then we both are in the shop. Mondays seem more busy somehow. Oh and of course will Rosalee be working at the shop every day, but she's there for you every night if you want to talk about anything. And I am of course here each day and night. Well, it would be nice if you actually didn't interrupt me during my Pilates sessions. Other than that we're completely free. Oh wait, I forgot to tell you that I've gotten these very special olden clocks delivered this week, so I would appreciate it if you also didn't interrupt me while I'm busy fixing those…"

I knew then that most of the time Nick would be on his own and I had lied.

There was a long pause and neither of us dared to look at each other. Then Nick, the courageous Grimm he was, looked up again.

"Thank you for even trying to put up with me. I mean, it mustn't be easy when you just started dating Rosalee. I promise you I'll be gone as soon as possible. You won't even notice that I've been here."

"Don't be silly Nick, you're more than welcome to stay here."

But Nick shook his head. "No, just because my relationship with Juliette is ruined doesn't mean I have the right to ruin someone else his."

I stared at him wide eyed. "Nick, that doesn't…"

"It does Monroe. Think about it. Sooner or later one of us will get agitated by one other's presence. It's not only in our nature it's also because you two need privacy and when I'm living here there will only be privacy in the _eherm_ bedroom. But all the other stuff you do, like that whole happy baking and having romantic dinners together stuff is something worth sharing with only your lover and not also with your friend who clearly shouldn't overstay this hospitality and certainly because he's a Grimm and the owner of this house is a Blutbad for Christ's sake!"

I growled low in my throat and within seconds I had him pinned on the bed. "Now listen carefully Nick, when I say you will stay here, you will stay here! Understand! You are in no condition to take care of yourself. I know that that is secretly what you were planning to do all along. Leave in a hurry, while you're not even fully recovered yet, search a too small home, buy the damned place for the way too much money and then go back to work. Work probably way too long, sleep very little, only have coffee for breakfast and takeaways for dinner and after all that shit you will probably still think that you can take care of yourself just fine?! My Blutbad ass Nick!"

"But…" he whimpered, cheeks reddening with shame.

"You will stay, stubborn baby Grimm. End of discussion!" With that said I walked away and slammed the door close. Damn, that baby Grimm really knew how to get a rise out of me. I should be lucky he hadn't decided to fight back and with that probably chopping my head off in the end.

* * *

_**Monday morning **_

_Renard's p.o.v:_

Two days later after I had dropped Nick off, I found myself at the washing table massaging my temples with a curse on my lips. How long were those dreams going to pester me? One night? Months? Years? An eternity? I was hoping the first.

I sighed and carded a hand through my hair. Nick. Nick. Nick. Nick. Nick… and again Nick. The only person my thoughts lately were about. Burkhardt, eh no Nick by now, somehow had wormed his way into my heart the moment I had caught a glimpse of him the day after his first shooting. He had looked so strong, so determined to finish the case. To protect his aunt, that I had planned to kill the moment she set foot in Portland. Another reason why Nick would hate me to the bone… Nick…

Message to Nick inside my head: Get out of my head this instance, you adorable baby Grimm… Wait what?! I grabbed the glass of water and threw it in my face.

This. has. to. stop. now! Nunc!***** Maintenant!***** Today! Hodie!***** Aujourd'hui*****! I walked back to my bedroom, grabbing a towel along the way and drying my body with it. No, that long, steamy shower had definitely _not_ helped calming my thoughts. To be honest it was more the opposite.

* * *

Out of the blue my phone rang. I placed the towel on my back and picked up the phone.

"Sean speaking." I grumbled, not very pleased with the somewhat wake-up call.

"_Captain, Hank here, there's a problem."_

"What is it Hank, can't it wait?" I asked him, getting more irritated the minute I held that blasted phone to my ear.

"_Nick is at the station. He apparently ignored your advice, Captain." _I muttered a curse under my breath. Damned Grimm, why do you have to be so extremely stubborn?!

"Tell him to go home immediately, there's no way he has fully recovered from his injuries! Oh and do tell him that this time it is not only an official order, but also an official warning."

"_As you wish Captain."_

Hank hung up and I smashed the phone back onto the table. Damn you Nick Burkhardt, wait till I'll get my hands onto you!… No, no, no, no! Wrong idea, very wrong idea! Stop thinking such ideas!

Within seconds I had Burkhardt pictured on my desk, legs spread wide and trousers laying in a pool around his ankles. My left hand pinching the reddened buttocks, while the other was used for his pleasure… Aaagh! Stop it! Angrily I wiped my hand on my forehead.

Why Nick, why? Why do you have to be so enticing? Why do you have to be such a tease? Why, Burkhardt, Nick, baby Grimm, sexy thing, why?! Eherm… sexy thing? Yes I truly was losing my marbles. Bye, bye healthy brains. Thank you Nick Burkhardt for screwing them up… No, no, no! Do not think about screwing your little detective's tight ass.

'But you know you want it, Sean.' My Wesen side pestered me.

"Shut up." I accidently said aloud.

"Mister Renard, is everything alright?" It was Martha, my new housemaid, who was currently cleaning the kitchen I could tell, by hearing the sound of shutting kitchen cabinets.

"Yes, I'm alright Martha, could you please make an espresso?"

'I'll be needing it.' I thought dimly aware of the throbbing pain in my head. I sighed. Yeas, this was going to be a very long day indeed.

* * *

_Hank's p.o.v:_

No, Nick didn't take it too well that he was to be sent back home…

When I told him he had to go home, he had stayed firmly nailed at the ground and had pouted his lips in fury No, Nick hadn't complied in the least…

But it had gotten even worse when I told him it had been the Captain's order and by now official warning. Nick's eyes had widened for a split second only to turn into little slits before he briskly had sat himself down at his desk and had opened the report from the fresh crime scene. Probably a Grimm crime scene, by the look of Nick's knowing face.

For a moment I contemplated to drag him home, but I knew I wouldn't stand a change. Not when Nick was somehow this pissed-off. Whatever was going on between him and the Captain, was something not to take lightly. I wondered what it was that would tick Nick off this extremely.

Lost deep in my thoughts, I lost track of time as well and so it came as a surprise when I suddenly heard my best friend's name being called by a way too well known voice.

"Detective Burkhardt! In my office, now!"

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I jumped slightly, but recovered myself immediately. Sean fucking Renard! My Captain had screamed my name with rage.

But here was the problem my Grimm side couldn't stand: If there was anyone who had the right to scream in rage it was me and not that son of a-…!

"Burkhardt, now!"

I stood up and ignored the stares given. The Captain turned around and already headed for his office. I followed him suit, wanting to get this done with.

* * *

_Renard's p.o.v:_

Once Nick had closed the door, I slumped my shoulders and forced myself to relax. This was going to be a dangerous talk. I dared to look at my little problematic detective. Fury, rage, revenge plotting and utter hate. Nick's face was screaming danger to me. A very dangerous talk indeed.

I swallowed, gathered my courage and straightened my back.

"Detective Burkhardt, please sit down." Luckily Nick complied. I didn't like the idea of having a Grimm towering above me…

"Listen Nick, whatever you think I am, when speaking of my deeds, I am not."

Nick snorted and questioned: "Oh yeah and why, please tell me, did you steal my girlfriend then?"

Ouch, that hurt.

"I didn't Nick." I answered trustworthy.

"Oh really, so I should believe that it was Juliette then, who all of a sudden decided to cheat on me, because hell yeah she really seems to be that kind of woman to me." My Grimm snarled the last part and furrowed his brows even more.

"No Nick, it is not what it seems to be, let me ex-…" But Nick, by now very pissed-off and thus very menacing, cut through my sentence with a sneer.

"Oh wow, isn't that what everyone says at such moments, _Captain_. Please be a little more original, so I can at least give you the credit for being a man and telling the truth."

I winced at his tone. No this was not going to end well, I knew.

"Hear me out Nick. It was Adalind's cat that scratched Juliette, right? Well, I didn't even know that until I was told by Adalind herself during your interrogation. So, please understand that I truly have nothing to do with Juliette getting into a coma…"

For a second Nick opened his mouth, but then closed it and nodded his head, though still very suspicious.

"If I would have known about her evil plan to torment you and Juliette, she wouldn't have survived my wrath, Nick, please note that."

"Okay fair enough, but what about the part where Juliette got out of her coma? I mean I'm sure you've got to do something with that, right _Captain_?" he again said mockingly.

Damned Grimm! I should have realised Nick's ability to sense more to the story. He was a Grimm after all and baby Grimm or not, he had proven how lethal he could be if he wanted to.

"What Adalind did, made it only possible that a true Wesen Prince could wake her up. Sadly I'm that Wesen Prince. I just didn't know that it would give such after effects… Nick?"

Nick had turned his head away, still with an angry glare on his face.

"I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry for all of this. I had never wanted this to happen to the both of you, never Nick, never." I stated firmly and stared hopingly at my little detective. Maybe, just maybe, he would forgive me… someday.

"You know, all those apologies aren't going to get my old life back nor _my aunt_."

Danger. Danger. Danger. Leave now you still can! My head screamed and I for once in my life wished I hadn't been born.

Only now the true conversation started and only now Nick would get to become to realise how much I actually had affected his 'Grimm life'.

"Nick, I…"

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

"Spare me those pity excuses, Sean!" I yelled and jumped out of my chair fiercely. The nerve! How dared he, that son of a…!

'Cut his head off! Decapitate him, now! He has no right to stand in your presence. Not like this! The only way this is going to end is with his head rolling on the ground!'

I shook my head firmly. No, it wouldn't do me any good to kill Sean off. Wait.. Since when had Captain Renard become Sean in my head?

'Death to Wesen Prince! Of with his bloody head already! What the hell are you waiting for?! Get an axe and cut of that ugly, nah pretty, head!…' Oh no! Not again! My Grimm and personal side were mixing up once more. I felt the urge to kiss those firm lips, while my dagger would be sliding through the soft textures of his neck bit by bit. What the what!?

"Nick?" I vaguely heard Sean calling out for me, but the only thing that really kept me busy right now was subduing my way too feral Grimm side. I was forced to sit back down in the chair when a wave of nausea washed over me. This surely was becoming ridiculous.

"Nick listen, whatever we were discussing here, is not the thing I called you in for, in the first place. I wanted to talk about your lacking of following orders." Renard all of a sudden said sternly and folded his hands.

My vision sharpened again and I grabbed the armchairs in a frenzy. Was he really heading that way? Now? That filthy little sc-…. No! I didn't want to Grimm out again. I had to take it easy.

"You're clearly not fully recovered yet, detective, and therefore I suspend you from work this week. Go home and rest well."

I snickered. "Oh now I see, you want to keep your Captain work apart from your Wesen Prince work. Well, I guess you should have thought of that first before you decided to get my aunt killed.

"Damn it Burkhardt, this isn't about what happened, but about your health! Now go home!"

"Oh so now you're afraid your career as the big Portland police Captain might be ruined? Be glad it will only be your career and not your face that would originally have been screwed. But then again I can still do that, you're lucky that I'm not interested in _cheating_ on my people _Sean_ and start following my elders' example." I said threatening.

I stood up then and walked towards the door.

"I understand you didn't want Juliette to get into a coma nor that you would have to be the one to get her out of it. What I, however, don't understand is why you kept those secrets from me, while you knew that one day I would find out, no matter what. If you had told me sooner, I might have reconsidered your opinions and motivations, but now Captain, …forget it." I opened the door, ready to leave and sick of this man…

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**Chapter 4: The last straw. Part two.**

* * *

_Renard's p.o.v:_

"I understand your reaction Nick, I really do, but I still have you rest for a full week. So no detective and preferably no Grimm stuff either, Burkhardt. You need your rest, now go home." I sighed.

For a brief moment we stared at each other like we used to do. Captain and subordinate. But then both our faces hardened and Nick shut the door with a soft click behind him. Wesen and Grimm.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding. Damn that had been close! That golden shimmer in my baby Grimm's eyes was something I remembered from the stories I read:

_When Grimm's eyes starts glowing gold, you better hike and hide _

_There's no way to save your ways,_

_they'll be left to rot, in blackened days_

_By then Grimm will cut your air _

_and hold your head once so fair_

_But salvation might be near,_

_if you're the one, to Grimm so dear_

_Might your lips mean more than times past,_

_perhaps your life will then last_

_Will you be the one to succeed,_

_or will you stay victim that has to hide and heed_

_If you're the one, then lend your hand,_

_so Grimm is required to understand_

_That eyes shouldn't be gold, but passion instead,_

_burning fierce by just awakening red_

_Embrace sentiment and flout your fear,_

_so you can make Grimm not slayer but dear _

Somehow I had remembered the verse of the Italian poet. There was more to that poem than it seemed in the first place. As a matter of fact it had something to do with the purpose of that blasted key, I still hadn't gotten of my little Grimm.

But if you looked at the poem as an outsider it could be considered as a romantic verse to said Grimm's one true love... Peculiar, yet fascinating.

The Italian poet who had sing-sung the poem to me had explained me that where that poem had come from there was a power that many men craved. The poem had been torn out of an olden book, that sadly had vanished during the Second World War. At least that is what the poet had told me. He also told me that it had been written by a unknown Wesen called a Aeterna Bellator*. Whatever that Wesen was like, it probably was a rare and ancient Wesen species. The poet then had informed me that there was more to the Grimms and their history than many knew. Grimms were tightly related to the Secret of seven keys. While many thought in the map brought by the seven keys would be found a cave full with gold, he had suggested that it contained a much bigger prize. A prize that let Wesen have control over Grimms… So perhaps now you understand why I had to get those keys…

I had denied for a very long time. But I realised not a long time ago that having a Grimm on your side was victoriously good. Not to mention the fact this Grimm in particular. Nick was different and therefor stronger and probably more wanted. Wanted dead or in bed was the only difference actually, but many wanted him, needed him. However, only I would claim him fully as mine. Nick had been mine the moment I had laid eyes on him. No denying! And with fully, I did mean _fully_. Heart, mind, body and soul. He was all mine! Okay, at least he would be all mine, soon. Yes, soon oh so very soon I would have my baby Grimm all for myself, forever.

I groaned when my Wesen side started imagining very naughty thoughts about my little detective.

* * *

_Imaginary love making scene_

* * *

Long, reddish of blood, scratches littered my back. And still more and more came. It was a fight. It would always be a fight. I had never imagined any different. Hunters, predators, alphas, top of the food chain. Wesen Prince and Grimm. Such an idealistic couple we were. So much power, so much want and need, but still the ever presence of our history. We both would be battling for dominance until one of us gave up and submit, though it never would be really submitting. Usually it was Nick that had to surrender. Actually, now that I thought of it. Nick had been the only one so far that surrendered in our little games. For now, because my little, not so baby Grimm anymore, was getting better and better at our little game. He even had managed sometime to pin me down and have his way with me, only temporary, but still he managed. My Grimm had become so strong and so lustful. It was always such a turn on when we were battling to get on top. One day Nick had kind of won. He might not have been the one to penetrate, but he had been the one on top, rocking his hips slowly and only spurring my wicked Wesen side even more on to claim him. He deliberately pushed himself ever sluggishly up and then, quite the opposite of his earlier actions, slammed himself down onto me. We both keened and whimpered. Yes, Nick was such a good lover, such an adoring bed mate. So good, so very, very good in riding me with so much passion and control. Again he slammed himself down and this time he arched his back and came across his chest. So very good indeed… I haven't even mentioned his lovely mouth yet…

* * *

_End imaginary love making scene_

* * *

Okay. This. Again. Seriously. Has. To. Stop. Now! Oh you better wait, dearest Nick Burkhardt, till I'll have you in my hands… How much we both are going to like that…

I wiped the cold sweat on my forehead away and heavily tried to ignore the sudden appeared bulge in my pants. Nick had truly become my private mind's obsession. And perhaps for my tracking eyes as well. I sighed and grabbed my pen. It was time to head back to work. The case we've gotten ourselves in was pretty nasty and needed to be solved fast. If I could only focus, like I used to be able to do so easily…

In the end I had gone to the bathroom in urgency to get a little bit of privacy.

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I for once listened to my Captain's orders. Well almost then. When I had gone to my desk to grab my stuff and head back home, I secretly snatched the case file report. Once I made a copy of it, I went back to my desk.

"Nick, you know, you are supposed to go home, before the Captain really fires you?" Hank snickered, when he saw disappear and reappear only a few minutes later.

"I forgot something." I muttered and sneakily slipped the file back in his place. "There, my car keys." I said jokingly and grabbed them grinning.

"Well, off you go Nick." Hank said and waved his hand sarcastically.

I shook my head, glad he hadn't noticed my actual purpose. This case was pure Grimm. I had known it the moment I read the cause of death of the four men.

'To the Grimm trailer!' My Wesen side yelled enthusiastically.

* * *

**Monday Night:**

_Hank's p.o.v:_

This was it. This was the place the next victim would be taken from his life! I had to warn the Captain! Immediately!

"Wu, I've got it!"

Wu jumped out of his chair and spurted to me. "Really, without Nick's help? I'm so proud of you." He exclaimed dryly, when he noticed my overexciting face.

"Wu, now is not the time for jokes. We've got to tell the Captain."

And so we both headed for the secluded office.

* * *

_Renard's p.o.v:_

"Where!" I shouted and grabbed my coat.

"_Long driving street 12B_, Captain, we still might be in time if we leave right now."

"Then let us not waste any more time." I said reluctantly.

It was time to catch a killer…

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I only needed one straight hit and that damned Schakale would spill all his secrets and so the true place where the next victim would be killed within a few minutes.

Yes, I had arrived here earlier than the Portland police, but that was probably because it was again a Grimm related case and I had become much better at that stuff.

I avoided a kick directed to my head with ease, grabbed the Schakale's leg and flung him away. But before I knew it he was back up again and already charging me. I blocked his attack with my arms, but his sharp nails raked against my vulnerable sides. For a second I winced at the pain, before I angrily tossed him against the wall.…

And then it happened. My Grimm side…

Without a single doubt, I grabbed my bow and fired at half consciousness Schakale. The target was hit dead on…

"Now, you better start speaking, before I decide to cut off your head! Where is the Pullman couple Where are Gracie's parents? Where has your group taken them?"

The Schakale, now ingested with truth serum opened his mouth and spoke groggily: "At _Harbour street, number 38C_."

"And where actually in the apartment, I don't want to be running into empty rooms, you know." I said, again threatening.

"The secret room…" He snarled.

"What secret room? How do I get there? Talk! " I raised my fist.

The Schakale shut eyes in utter fear. "Turn the broken light shift on and a small hatch will appear near the wine cabinet. Place the Chrystal cap you'll find in said cabinet in the empty space and a staircase to the empty apartment downstairs will appear, behind the couch facing the television."

"Good. Finally! …Now, I'll call my police partner so he can arrest you." I said quite calm again and turned around to get my phone out of the bag.

I felt the danger before it could even get to me. With an amazing speed, I whipped around, lifting my leg in the process. I kicked him hard in the stomach, straightened my back and shot him with my quickly reloaded crossbow. The arrow hit his throat and the Schakale dropped dead to the ground.

Oh shit! That wasn't meant to happen! I started panicking.

And only to make matters worse, I heard shovelling the doorbell ringing. I totally freaked out…

The window! I grabbed my bag and silently climbed out of the window, when I heard the door being burst open…

* * *

_Renard's p.o.v:_

"Portland Police, anyone home? We know you're here Mister Badlam." shouted Hank. He and I went upstairs and entered the bedroom…

A body, Badlam's body.

"We've got him, here, …dead." yelled Wu who had followed us.

I kneeled beside the victim, though victim was a big word, and noticed the arrow. Crossbow arrow. Medieval weapon. Grimm weapon. Nick's weapon.

Suddenly we heard a car driving away in a rush. I darted for the window, but it was unfortunately too dark to see any details about the car.

"We need to follow that car immediately!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, so that all of my subordinates would understand.

Whatever my little Grimm was planning to do, it wasn't safe.

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v: _

I was glad I had been smart enough to hide my car back at _Long driving street_, so no one would notice. However I cursed myself for killing Badlam off. I seriously needed to control my Grimm side!

Once I arrived near _Harbour street_, I again hide my car out of sight. This time the Grimm club and my gun would have to do. I wasn't going to take any more risks.

When I had gotten in the apartment, I did as Badlam had told me. I knew that I could have asked for the key from the apartment below, but I decided to take this route, to make my appearance more surprising.

I walked down the stairs and heard voices whispering: "Badlam is that you? We've gotten the hang out place for their little kid…, Badlam?"

"Knock- knock, who is there, oh it's me: payback time!" And with that I stormed of the stairs and beat two Schakale's heads with the club. Two down, four left to go.

"It's the Grimm, get him!" One of them snarled furiously. I readied myself…

But I had very underestimated their strength. As a matter of fact I was kind of knocked to the ground currently. No it wasn't easy to get the case solved, take down six, four by now then okay, men to the ground and at the same time keeping your very dominant and feral Grimm side at bay.

Thus now that I had worked myself into problems, I had to make a decision and rather quickly. Waiting for help or going all Grimm on them?

Claws, raked my neck. Okay, going all Grimm on them it was.

'Finally, now cut their heads off!' My Grimm side already screamed, as I jumped back up, adrenaline coursing through my body.

It had only took me about three minutes before they all laid down on the floor. Unconsciousness.

Sighing heavily, glad that it was over, I got my phone out of my pocket.

Wham! I was brutally smacked on the ground. I struggled the Schakale off me and kicked him backwards. Apparently, one Schakale had a death wish.

I stood up defiantly, pulled my gun and turned around.

The Schakale stilled his every movements. Fear could be read from his entire body. I shot him then and hang over his dying body.

"Golden eyes…" he whispered his last words.

At the same time when the door suddenly opened and I heard my name screamed, I fell down and passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, I could feel the softness of a couch underneath me. The strange thing only was that it wasn't y couch…

I sat up carefully, feeling my head swim just slightly. My hand felt a bandage at my neck. I blinked my eyes and looked at my surroundings… No way!

I was at the Captain's place! I immediately sprung up and grabbed my leather jacket that was placed on one of the kitchen's chairs. I swayed on my feet, but couldn't bring myself to care. I wanted to get out of this place this instance!

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Burkhardt."

* * *

_Renard's p.o.v:_

I stared at the back of my hurt, stubborn, but still oh so lovely Grimm and suppressed the urge to drag him to bed and pin him there, only to let him rest, I assure you, at least for a while…

"You! Why? Couldn't you just leave me alone?" His voice trembled.

"You trespassed the law, Nick! You had no right to be at the crime scene and certainly not at the suspects' place!"

"I am a Grimm, Sean, get used to it! It is my job!" he yelled and turned around angrily.

I stepped forward and he went for the door, where I not much later pinned him at.

"No, you're mistaken Grimm. It is my job to keep Portland safe. As well in the human world as in the Wesen world. And it's also my job to keep you safe, Nick." I whispered hotly in his ear.

Silence reigned for a long time then.

I eventually let him go. "Go home and rest, I'll see you Thursday in my office to talk about this."

And home he went…

* * *

**Thursday**

I locked eyes with my detective. "Sit down Nick, this is going to be a long talk."

He didn't comply, but opened his mouth:

"No it won't, I resign." He dropped his gun and badge onto my desk and went out of the office…

Well, fuck…

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

Well, that's it, I hope you liked this very, very long chapter! I know I did.

You know what to do when you did.

Anyway, I need to point that **the review counter** had to be on **32** before I continue.

* * *

Hugs and many sweets,

**YoungOne831**


	5. Ending of career, beginning of a new one

_**For every bullet, a kiss in return.**_

* * *

_**Part one from the Series: When a Grimm met a Prince.**_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything that has to do with Grimm! Sadly. It all belongs to those awesome people that made this fabulous series! NBC is the name.

**Full summary:**

Nick discovers Renard's secrets and hunts him down. In the end Juliette shoots down Nick. Which results in Nick getting a severe depression. His Grimm side mistrusts Juliette, hates Renard and wants revenge. Off with their bloody heads! However his human and detective side wants the sweet peace that only death can give him. Two very different needs from one person. To save Nick from himself, Renard needs to reveal one final secret. But will Nick let him?

**Warnings:**

I uploaded it in M, I mean come on that says enough right? The pairing might be obvious, but perhaps I just uploaded it in M because there is a lot of blood in it... Uh or maybe not... I am not going spoil this story by telling all the details... So you just have to read the story and find out.

_**A/N: **_

Please notice that I am Dutch and in the Netherlands the series Grimm recently has been launched on the television, so please don't hate me if not all of my story is completely in check with the series, because I can't help that the series just launched here.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

Anyway, I would like to thank you all for your more than welcome reviews! Oh man, some of them were even so lovely, that I had to hold myself from dying of sheer happiness! So, dear people, don't give me heart attacks by saying such very lovely words… Okay perhaps you can… XD

Anyway, I need to point out that I'm still a very busy person, so **The review counter** has to be on **45**, before I continue.

* * *

**Severus Snape fan:** First of all: Thank you for your kind words! Secondly; I think a lot more people were visualizing the kiss at the door, but I just love to tease you guys and girls and uh… XD.

I'm sorry if I made you feel sad. That never was the purpose, you know. I only do the teasing :P. Anyway, they will kiss, but I'm not going to give away when it happens. Sorry. However, I thank thee from the bottom of my heart!

_*Gives you a big piece of strawberry pie and bunch of flowers with a note saying: Thank you for the first review on chapter 4!*_

* * *

**KuroiNeko94:** Thank you for a): reviewing and b): understanding it takes great time from me to update this story. But I'm happy to do it! Certainly for nice people like you! Don't worry, Nick's Grimm and human side will keep mixing. I'm quite addicted to it. Anyway, thank you, very, very much!

_*Gives you a piece of strawberry pie and a tea deluxe box .*_

* * *

**Amethyst:** Thank you for your review! As much as you was surprised for the update, I was surprised to see such an early review from you, though it was very much appreciated! More French words, as well as Latin words, will appear in this story. Yeah you're right, but, Nick resigned for a reason, however I can't spoil that reason now, though you will probably find it out in this chapter. Don't worry, the sexual explosion will happen! Though, I can't tell you when it happens. Oh and Monroe certainly is cute! Without him, Grimm would almost be nothing. I love his obsession with clocks! I, myself, have an obsession with time, okay that sounded weird. However, my own book is somewhat about time, so that will explain the weirdness. Anyway, thank you again for your lovely review!

_*Gives you a piece of strawberry pie and two cinema tickets.*_

* * *

**White Moon Howler:** I take great pleasure in knowing that this is your favourite story now! Oh man, you made squee so much when I read your comment! XD You know, I think that everyone likes the naughty fantasy scenes. But then again, that's probably why most read the story :P. So, don't worry, plenty of those are on their way! Oh and hell yeah, the whole 'in your face Captain' stuff is certainly going to happen at least one more time, but I guess even more than that, knowing myself XD. Again, thank you for your most kind review!

_*Gives you a piece of strawberry pie and a fashion cheque. I really don't know why I gave you the last one… It must have been my silly brains, again… Brains! Please pay attention! XD*_

* * *

**Just a guest:** Soooo, okay you want a raging Grimm? Well, then I will have to tell you: Stay tuned! This chapter does not yet contain such Grimm. However, the next must be a bliss for you. No, the payback- time fight between good old, eherm okay definitely not that old :P, Renard and sweetie- pie, eherm, okay he kills Wesen with a bloody crossbow for Christ's sake- Grimm, Nick is not going to happen for now, but it will happen! Sorry if I just made your brains explode, by that awfully long sentence. And again… Yeah he is so HOT! *drools* *Cough* Excuse me, I went to Nick- paradise for a bit, sorry if I seem to be a bit retarded or so…^^''

Thank you for your review!

_*Gives you a piece of strawberry pie and new parfum.*_

* * *

**Guest:** Hullo new, unidentified guest! I bid thee welcome! *waves*. Eherm, yes I'm sorry. I'm a bit overexcited now. XD Anyway, thank you for your review! If you really like a vigilant (I guess that's what you meant with vilgante) Nick, then stay tuned! Eherm, this is starting to sound like a commercial :P. Again, I thank you for reviewing!

_*Gives you a piece of strawberry pie and a welcome box/ gift set.*_

* * *

**The UPDATE guest:** HOORAY! You are now officially and seriously called the UPDATE guest! Isn't that amazing? I gave you a name!... Wait, I did what?! XD No matter, no matter. I Loooove your happy-happy, joy-joy (that is a seriously old phrase of mine) reviews! I always look forward to them. So, I thank you very much for that awesome review!

_*Gives you a piece of strawberry pie and some cool theme park tickets.*_

* * *

**Cowboy:** Eherm… speechlessly saying: Best. Comment. Ever! *Is off crying…* Yeah right…, anyway, THANK you so very, very much for that amazing, fabulous comment! I think I somewhat died when I read it! No seriously, you don't even know how much that comment in particular means to me! Sooo, thank you!

_*Gives you a big piece of strawberry pie and well, because of this I'll reveal a tiny spoiler!*_

* * *

**Guest nr. 2:** Hullo, unidentified guest nr. 2! I bid thee welcome! *waves* Yeah, I can be a moron sometimes. Don't blame me, blame my brains. They lack Grimm episodes XD. Anyway, hell yeah that scene between Nick and Monroe was something I just needed to do! I seem to have developed an obsessions for the words: Baby Grimm. It sounds sooooo adorably cute! ^^ Anyway, thank you for your review!

_*Gives you a piece of strawberry pie and of course a welcome box/ gift set.*_

* * *

**Butterfli:** Thank you for your most kind review! It's good to know that more and more people discover this story. It makes me so happy! *Is off partying ^^* Oh my God, you have laptop problems? Well, dearest, let me give you some very professional (eherm) tips:

You play nice and say that you love said laptop.

If that doesn't work, you'll have to warn him, sadly…

If the warning, whatever the warning had been, didn't work…. Then you grab a hammer and warn him again…

If that bloody, electronic nonsense is still defying you, then… you warn him that you'll tell the other computers, laptops and even mobile phones, that you have seen him cheating on his Samsung phone, with a dirty old Pentium from the thrift shop! Oh hell yeah that he will start working his ass off for you then….XD

Eherm…I really don't know, where the hell that big, BIG, nonsense came from, but… tell me if it worked :P

Anyway, thanks again for your awesome review!

_*Gives you a piece of strawberry pie, a manual to get your computer to work ( see list above) and of course a chocolate box.*_

* * *

**Wowowowowowowowo:** You know, that name must be really hard for the people around you to pronounce… Just kidding, I love your originality about it! :D Big bonus for you! Anyway, thank you for your kind review! I'm extremely sorry if I got you addicted, that never was the intent… (voice: Yes it was, she's lying, again… Me: Shut up! Shut up! I told you to keep quiet about the hidden drug in this story… Oh shit!) Eherm, sorry if I now scared the crap out of you, that also (really!) wasn't the intent.

Anyway, thank you! I hope I updated soon enough for you.

_*Gives you a piece of strawberry pie and of course a cupcake, hanging on a bunch of balloons, with a note sticking to it saying: _

_Thank you for your last review on chapter 4!_

_Hugs and sweets,_

_The author, YoungOne831.*_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

You may have noticed that everyone got a piece of strawberry pie, well that's because I had an amazing birthday and wanted to give you all at least a piece of pie from it XD.

So, I again wanted to thank you all for reviewing! They all were so extremely lovely! However, one made my brains quite die with happiness overload, so I reward: **Cowboy**, and thereby also you all, by giving away a tiny spoiler!

_**Tiny spoiler:**_

_In my story, there are three types of Grimms:_

_The ones with the Bronze eyes._

_The ones with the Silver eyes._

_And, you can guess it: The ones with the Golden eyes._

_Why? Well, my dear readers, that is part of a VERY BIG AND awesome (at least I think…) PLOT!_

So, my dear, dear, readers, read, review for the next chapters… and find out!

* * *

**Previously on YoungOne831's Grimm's: **_**For every bullet, a kiss in return:**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The last straw part 1**

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

"But…" he whimpered, cheeks reddening with shame.

"You will stay, stubborn baby Grimm. End of discussion!" With that said, I walked away and slammed the door close. Damn, that baby Grimm really knew how to get a rise out of me. I should be lucky he hadn't decided to fight back and with that probably chopping my head off in the end.

* * *

_Renard's p.o.v:_

"You know, all those apologies aren't going to get my old life back _nor my aunt_."

Danger. Danger. Danger. Leave now, while you still can! My head screamed and for once in my life I wished I hadn't been born.

Only now, the true conversation started and only now Nick would get to become to realise how much I actually had affected his 'Grimm life'.

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I stood up then and walked towards the door.

"I understand you didn't want Juliette to get into a coma nor that you would have to be the one to get her out of it. What I, however, don't understand is; why you kept those secrets from me, while you knew that one day I would find out, no matter what. If you had told me sooner, I might have reconsidered your opinions and motivations, but now Captain, …forget it." I opened the door, ready to leave and sick of this man…

* * *

**Chapter 4: The last straw part 2.**

_Renard's p.o.v:_

I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding. Damn, that had been close! That golden shimmer in my baby Grimm's eyes was something I remembered from the stories I read and had been read to:

_When Grimm's eyes starts glowing gold, you better hike and hide _

_There's no way to save your ways,_

_they'll be left to rot, in blackened days_

_By then Grimm will cut your air _

_and hold your head once so fair_

_But salvation might be near,_

_if you're the one, to Grimm so dear_

_Might your lips mean more than times past,_

_perhaps your life will then last_

_Will you be the one to succeed,_

_or will you stay victim that has to hide and heed_

_If you're the one, then lend your hand,_

_so Grimm is required to understand_

_That eyes shouldn't be gold, but passion instead,_

_burning fierce by just awakening red_

_Embrace sentiment and flout your fear,_

_so you can make Grimm not slayer but dear_

* * *

_Renard's p.o.v:_

The poet then had informed me that there was more to the Grimms and their history than many knew. Grimms were tightly related to the Secret of seven keys. While many thought that in the map brought by the seven keys, would be found a cave full with gold, he had suggested that it contained a much bigger prize. A prize that let Wesen have control over Grimms… So perhaps now you understand why I had to get those keys…

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I walked down the stairs and heard voices whispering: "Badlam is that you? We've gotten the hang out place for their little kid…, Badlam?"

"Knock- knock, who is there, oh it's me: _payback time!_" And with that I stormed of the stairs and beat two Schakale's heads with the club. Two down, four left to go.

"It's the Grimm, get him!" One of them snarled furiously. I readied myself…

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

The Schakale stilled his every movements. Fear could be read from his entire body. I shot him then and hang over his dying body.

"Golden eyes…" he whispered his last words…

At the same time when the door suddenly opened and I heard my name screamed out, I fell down and passed out.

* * *

_Renard's p.o.v:_

I locked eyes with my detective. "Sit down Nick, this is going to be a long talk."

He didn't comply and opened his mouth instead:

"No it won't, …I resign." He dropped his gun and badge onto my desk and went out of the office.

…Well, fuck…

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ending of a career, beginning of a new one.**

* * *

**Thursday morning**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

As soon as I had left the Captain's office, I hurried myself outside. Or at least, I had tried to.

"Hey partner, where are you going? Still dizzy from the blow or what? Your desk is right over here, Nick." Hank waved at me and I realised I should have noted that he was a cop to the bone.

"Yeah, sorry,…" I quietly walked towards him and sat myself down across him.

"Listen Hank, I'm not in the mood to tell you anything at all right now, but can you come over tonight? At Monroe's place?" I asked him unsure and a bit wavering in my voice.

"You're okay? I mean, sure I'll come over tonight, but are you really fine? …Now, don't say you're fine, Nick, cause that's a bit unbelievable…" Hank sternly stared at me.

"Yeah, I'm fi-…okay. Not perfect, have been better, but okay nevertheless." I answered, trying to sound as convincing as I possibly could.

"I still don't buy it, but I'll be there tonight. What time?"

"Eight, if you can?"

"Sure thing…. Now, the case we are currently worki-."

I cut through his sentence with a haste. "Please, don't look awkward at me, when I tell you that I'm going to leave…. I'll explain it all tonight, Hank, please just leave me be now." I sighed and breathed heavily when no reaction came.

"Shit! Nick, are you quitting or something? You never miss a case, even when you're lying half dead in bed. What the hell has…!"

"Shh! Not so loud and no eh yes, I am… confused. Argh! Just drop the subject, don't let this spoil your good working today. I'll see you tonight, Hank. Bye." Without waiting for any answer, I left the building and stepped in my car.

* * *

Only, when I was fully seated in the vehicle, I let myself sob quietly. This entire day had taken so much energy from me. I just couldn't hold back the tears that had emerged out of the nowhere. It had been such tiring days, weeks, even months. And finally, I'd given up being a big guy. No, right now, I felt small. Extremely small. Almost as if I was a new born baby that desperately needed to know…, well pretty much everything. I came to the conclusion then, that I somehow was an new born. A new born baby Grimm, if you please. When you were a simple new born child, you had tons of people who could explain the what and how. Though, I being a new born Grimm, hadn't had that luxury. I hauled myself tiredly up from the steering wheel. I had to focus! I had to discover the meaning of Golden eyes matter.

One final time, I puffed out an enormous stream of air and then started the car. It was time for some Grimm time.

'To the Grimm trailer!' My Grimm side screamed happily again, copying the famous Batman sentence: To the Bat mobile!

* * *

_Renard's p.o.v:_

The only thing this day lacked, was the heavy pouring rain. No, the shiny sunlight, didn't fit my mood in the slightest. I ignored the worried stares, I was given when I left my office for a walk outside. Normally, I would spend the entire day in my office, sulking over matters as fresh crimes scenes, victims and killers. Now, I was sulking about my resigned star detective.

Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick and again…Nick. My dear Burkhardt had left the building. Probably forever, knowing that determined face he had put on. Secretly, I hoped that it had been an masterpiece façade. That he had practised long enough to pull my leg just fine. Yes, I still had my hopes and dreams. Dreams…

* * *

_Imaginary love making scene:_

* * *

"Sean!" The loudest moan during the night caught my attention. I pressed my palm against the wetness of his burning flesh. Nick lay, spread out on my bed. The sheets under him, sticky with his essence and sweat. I sat between his legs, my hands roaming over his feverish, fervent body. His breathing was uneven and heavy. His eyes closed with his lashes sultry from the tiny tears that had slowly trickled down his glowing cheeks.

He had come and he had done it beautifully.

With my surname on his rosy lips, he had arched off the bed, trashing with passion and full of high ecstasy. Eyes had popped open in pure astonishment. I was just as amazed as he had been. His sudden eruption, his sudden break, his sudden seed flying and landing across both of our chests. The sheer beauty of it let me come undone as well.

And so, there we sat, okay he laid and I sat, completely satisfied by the other. The bliss of our just made love hung in the air with a smell that screamed hot sex…

* * *

_End imaginary love making scene._

* * *

In my naughty imagination, I had gripped the wall for very much needed support. My legs still trembled and my head spun with a clouded mist consisting of… Nick. Yes, again, the adorable baby Grimm had wormed his little way into my mind. Finally, sick of my own weakness, I stormed back inside. Immediately a few subordinates ran in my direction.

"What?" I asked gruffly.

"Is it true, Captain? Did Burkhardt really quit?"

I swallowed the dry and thick lump in my throat away. Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen. I glared at my surrounding and thereby the cops. I gave a quick nod and then paced to my office. The door of it was shut with a deafening click.

Worst. Day. Ever!

* * *

**Thursday midday**

_Wu's p.o.v:_

Everyone was on edge, especially the Captain. It seemed as if he had lost his wife. Funny, now I pictured Burkhardt in a white gown, tiptoeing to give the Captain a quick peck on the lips. I quickly shook the idea out of my head. Weird.

I stared at the Captain in his office. His face could hardly conceal the raging grief. He carried the look of a person who had just seen the emotional movie _La vita è bella_. Sure, I saw that movie, I even cried. Not that I had told anyone.

Hank whisked back and forth on his chair, trying to solve the case full with hidden puzzles on his desk. Now and then he opened his mouth and stared at the direction were normally Nick would have sat. But Nick was gone.

Now that I thought of it, I missed him too. Usually, around this time we would have had a break through, because of said person. Yeah, without Nick, those strange cases might never be solved. I wondered why he had left in the first place and even better; where he had gone to. He had just vanished into the nothing…

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I stepped out of the car and locked it. Sighing heavily, I rang the doorbell of Frank Rabe.

"Yes, …oh Nick. Hello, please come in."

Frank and I had become close buddies. We both knew what it was like to lose the one/ ones you so dearly loved and still love. Though Monroe was a great friend, sometimes I wondered how it was even possible to have such a great friend, he was not the guy to talk about Juliette leaving and my aunt's death. No, certainly not the last one. So, I had quickly come in contact with the lawyer, who had lost his entire family in one day. And it might have been my fault for arresting them, he, however, had known that it had been for the best.

"Would you like some coffee?"

I opened my mouth, but shut it immediately. I couldn't possibly tell him that I had resigned, now could I?

"Are you alright, Nick?" Frank shot me concerned glance. Again I opened my mouth and later closed it. I truly was a mess.

* * *

_Frank's p.o.v:_

When I stared at the young Grimm, I felt my heart ache. I knew that look. That look of utter hopelessness. Nick blinked with his eyes, bit his lip and only then shook his head lightly.

"No, I am not, …but don't worry, I will be…someday" He sounded so unconvincing and I wondered what had happened to make him this miserable.

"I quitted…" he whispered and let silvery water drops stream down his broken face.

It took me a few seconds to realise he was talking about his job as a cop and I straight away got extremely worried. This was something not to take lightly. Nick always had loved his job. Even when he discovered that he was a Grimm. To be exact, even more when he had found out that he was a Grimm. It gave him more control over his Grimm side. He always told Wesen, that he was a cop foremost and he only was a Grimm after that. So, this all naturally came as a big shock to me. What for God's sake had happened to let Nick decide such heavy things?

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I suddenly, angrily wiped away the tears. This was not something worthy to cry over! I didn't want to give that Portland Royal bastard the pleasure of it!

'How many times do I have to tell you, silly; if you want this piece of shit all solved, then cut that pretty bastard's head off already! Or…, you could say that you might forgive him, if he woke _you_ up with a kiss in the morning… Or more if you want to, I bet _he_ wants to, hèhè.'

"Stop it!" I screamed and shook my head defiantly.

"Nick, are you… oh my…"

Before I knew it, I was pounded on the floor. A fearful Jägerbar hanging above me, trying to calm me down. Immediately my raging Grimm side demanded to do something about the, to him horrible, situation.

'Kick him in the gut! Tear him apart! Get some bearskin tonight, will you please!'

"No…" I stammered, talking to my Grimm side in denial.

Frank woged back to his human form. "Nick, … I know you're in there. Please, relax and don't try to kill me. Nick, calm down…"

But, my whole system went down and with an unknown force, I pushed him off me. I scrambled myself up and wanted to finish him off.

"NO!" I raged and turned around. This was so totally not good! I scurried backwards in shock, not believing I had just been about to finish one of my friends off.

Suddenly, everything warmed up and the cold shivers that had run down my spine mere seconds ago, vanished into the nothing. Only to be replaced by pure heat…

What the hell was going on with me?!

* * *

_Frank's p.o.v:_

I couldn't believe my eyes, the moment I had seen his eyes. _Golden eyes_… Only a few fairy tales contained that particular eye colour and it always belonged to a Grimm, a raging Grimm, a lethal Grimm, correction; the most lethal Grimm species in the whole world. And right now, I was staring at such Grimm. Yet, my instincts told me to relax, Nick was stronger than this, right?...

I saw how he backed away, his face yelled horror. No, Nick definitely didn't know what was happening to him. And God, that he needed to be told and fast, very fast. It was destroying him, I could tell. Probably, constantly being torn between his human side and his feral Grimm side.

Abruptly the young ex-cop slouched down. His forehead moist and his cheeks glowing red. He still showed his Golden eyes, but there was something else wrong now.

No, the stories hadn't told me anything about an overheated Grimm…

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I felt so hot and so.. bothered. I needed something to cool me off. I laid myself down on the cold tile floor. But to no avail.

I hurriedly popped my blouse open and turned around, so my sweaty torso was now touching the cooling floor. It helped… a bit.. Not enough, I knew, when I instinctually threw my blouse in the distance later on.

God it was so warm! On top of that; my head was killing me and I still feared my Grimm side. But this was also my Grimm side's doing, right? Then, what the hell is happening to me?!

A firm hand stroked my back soothingly. I hummed in delight and rolled my neck to the side…

A mighty roar echoed through the entire house. Once I had been briskly turned around, I was nuzzled in my neck by a wet nose. A bear's nose.

"Ah… Frank?" I whimpered when a claw had raked possessively against my sides. Slowly, ever slowly, I came back to myself again.

The bear shook his head and woged. "I'm sorry Nick, my Wesen side somehow thought of you as a potential… partner. Excuse me." Blushing deeply, but not as deeply as me probably, Frank lifted himself from me, inhaled sharply and extended his hand.

"No, it's my fault. I don't even know what happened, yet I know that it has something to do with my Grimm side."

"You really don't know, do you?" he asked me concerned.

"No, but you do I guess?"

"Only partly, well actually I think I know about it for around two per cent. It seems the whole Golden eyes matter is pretty real." He whispered.

"Wait, what?! You too? …What do you mean with Golden eyes?"

"It's from the stories my parents told me. Wait, I'll show you one."

* * *

_Nick' p.o.v:_

"Here it is." Frank handed me the little book.

"_The Grimm stories; volume 1: Grimmer than Grimm._ Well, that sounds promising." I said with a sneer.

He laughed and patted my back.

"We now know that not all of you are like that, remember that well, Nick."

I opened the book and saw at number 26, the title: _Golden Eyes of a Grimm_.

I turned to the page given and saw a poem written:

* * *

_When Grimm's eyes starts glowing gold, you better hike and hide _

_There's no way to save your ways,_

_they'll be left to rot, in blackened days_

_By then Grimm will cut your air _

_and hold your head once so fair_

_But salvation might be near,_

_if you're the one, to Grimm so dear_

_Might your lips mean more than times past,_

_perhaps your life will then last_

_Will you be the one to succeed,_

_or will you stay victim that has to hide and heed_

_If you're the one, then lend your hand,_

_so Grimm is required to understand_

_That eyes shouldn't be gold, but passion instead,_

_burning fierce by just awakening red_

_Embrace sentiment and flout your fear,_

_so you can make Grimm not slayer but dear_

* * *

Okay, that had certainly been interesting.

"Is that everything?"

Frank nodded. "Sadly it is, but I can tell you that at every Wesen family this poem is told. I don't know why. Though, you should try to find more about it in your trailer. Perhaps your aunt had known more about the subject. However, I can tell you, Nick, confirm even, that you're a Grimm with Golden eyes. And not to scare you, but I know as matter of fact that many Wesens gladly would avoid you when hearing that, though others might want to hunt you down… Yet, not to finish you off, but more likely to keep you as a trophy. You know how rare a Grimm with Golden eyes is, don't you?"

I shook my head, feeling slightly concerned. Apparently, discovering that you were a Grimm, was only the beginning of a very long and tiring history lesson about your ancestors and thus heritage. And my history lesson had just started…

"You don't know anything more about it, do you?" I asked desperately.

"No, I'm really sorry, Nick… for everything." The last he had told me with a slight blush.

* * *

**Thursday night**

_Renard's p.o.v:_

_Ring, ring, riiing…_

I grabbed my phone, feeling slightly on edge, but went pale when I saw who was calling me: Eric; my brother.

I picked up. "Allô Eric. Ça va?" I said not really meaning what I had said.

"_Bon soir, mon frère, I heard your Grimm has resigned. What a pity… Perhaps that now will be a good time to introduce myself to the Grimm, n'est pas?" _

"You will not touch him, Eric!"

"_Or else what, mon frère?"_

"Sinon, j'ai exterminerai toi tête! Comprendre, mon _demi-frère_?"

"_You seem to care more about him than about your protectorate. Falling in love already, Sean?"_

"Just stay away from him, got it?"

"_D'accord, though I have to ask you why. __Il est beau? Ou, il est peut-être votre chérie?"_

"Non!... I'll warn you, Eric, leave the Grimm alone!"

"_Aha, so he _is_ a pretty thing. Tell me, dear Sean, does he make pretty sounds too?"_

"Silence! I swear, I'll kill you if you so much as touch a hair of him! Do I make myself clear! You will not lay a finger on Nick any time soon!"

"_Ah, so that's the Grimm's name. __Un beau nom, pour un beau Grimm, n'est pas? …__Oui, you know I already understood you when you threatened me to cut my head off. Don't you think, that's the Grimm's job by the way? Hm, anyway I will be leaving now."_

Good. Let that bastard end this blasted call.

"_A bientôt, mon frère… Oh and I shall give your best wishes to the pretty Grimm."_

"You son of a bi-!…" _Peep, peep, peep._

The peep that signalled that my brother had ended the call made me furious. How dare he?! I'd better sent someone out to look after Nick. Though, my brother was nothing but a nuisance. He still was a Royal and Royals held power. Power over very dangerous Wesen. Wesen that could easily kill my Nick. Okay, perhaps not so easily, but they still were a danger to my baby Grimm. Nick.

Nicholas Burkhardt Grimm. My new love interest.

* * *

_Nick' p.o.v:_

Roughly, I threw away a Christmas card that had been stuck in one of the drawing books.

"Damn! Nothing, absolutely nothing!" I kicked against a bundle of papers. This was useless.

I couldn't find anything about the whole Golden eyes ordeal. There was no option left than to ask Monroe and Rosalee, who, I had decided not so long ago, not to bother with my presence. I had been on their nerves for way too long already. At least Frank had showed me the poem, which might came in handy later on.

I sighed and decided to call it a day. I grabbed my keys and checked my watch. 7.08 PM.

Plenty of time left to get refreshed for my dead serious talk with Hank.

"Frank, I am going home now. Thank you for everything." I said and swung the axe on my back. Since I had quitted as a cop, and thus wasn't really allowed to carry a gun with me, I had decided to get some of my Grimm weapons to home. Okay, temporary home. Though, within a week I would finally be able to move in my new apartment.

"Okay Nick…" Frank swallowed heavily when he saw the axe, resting peacefully on my shoulder.

"So that's what you keep in that trailer…"

"Sorry Frank, I didn't mean to scare you, I… feel safer with a weapon. I don't have actually huge claws like you, you know. Though I do have my enemies." I laughed nervously.

Yeah, that's right. I had moved my trailer to Frank's property. Why? Because, after the whole Renard incident I hadn't trust the storage place anymore. It wasn't safe enough. Now, Frank had a huge property and on top of that completely fenced off. No one, except for Monroe then, knew my connection with Frank and only to make things even better; Frank was a jägerbär and a lawyer. And what kind of severe idiot would attack an jägerbär and a lawyer? And if some Wesen or ordinary people really were that stupid to attack Frank, they would always have to deal with me. A very pissed-off, extremely lethal Grimm. A Grimm with apparently Golden eyes…

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I arrived at Monroe's place. I tiredly yawned and readied myself for the cold outside. Once I had stepped out of the car, I opened the backseat door and grabbed my bag with Grimm stuff. The axe, that hadn't fit in, rested again on my shoulder. I locked the car and marched my way to the door.

When I unlocked the door and pushed it open, my senses doubled over…

* * *

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

"Mhmm Rosalee, what I Nick comes in now… I mean, … oh that feels good girl…, but really…"

I really had tried to push Rosalee of me, but the Fuchsbau had been too insistent and I couldn't simply push her on the ground, now could I?

"Come on, Monroe, quite being such a gentleman. I know that you're gentle, but this does it." Rosalee kissed me again and I felt my control slowly slipping. Especially when she pushed her hand between my legs. I growled lowly in my throat and woged.

She, in the meanwhile had also woged and we both started a heated tongue duel. Both of our pheromones screamed mating time.

By now, we were so completely lost in the feeling of the other against our skin that none of us had heard the front door opening. And thus we both jumped out of our skin when we heard raging scream that came directly to us.

Just in time, I pushed Rosalee out of the way and jumped out of reach from the big axe that otherwise would have cut us literary apart.

Furiously, I turned to our charger and immediately went completely stiff. Golden eyes.

"Nick?" I asked and Nick shook out of his murderous role. He noticed our horrid stares and then glanced at the axe in his hand. A second later he angrily threw the axe to the ground.

"Damn, Nick, you ruined my carpet!" I glared horrified at the long gash which the fallen axe had left behind.

"Nick? You could at least apologise, man. Not only for my ruined carpet, but also because you almost cut our heads off!" I yelled, completely forgetting the whole Golden eyes passage.

"Nick?! Did you even list-" I was firmly shushed by Rosalee, who stared wide eyed at the Grimm.

"Monroe, …he has… Golden eyes." She swallowed terrified.

Nick stood, completely dazed with his Golden eyes shining brightly. Then his eyes started rolling and he fell down.

"Oh my ...Nick, Nick, hold on buddy." But Nick didn't hear me. I wondered what the hell was happening to him now…

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v: _

Whatever it was, it was happening again. My whole body heated up to a level were nothing would work, but taking off my shirt again and find some place to cool down.

I leaned against the couch and slowly unbuttoned my blouse again.

"Whoah, hold it Nick! What the hell are you doing buddy?!" Monroe yelled, but I only heard him vaguely. The feeling of my own damp skin and the ever present heat made me dizzy.

I slowly turned my head to where I thought Monroe would be.

"Help…me, …please." Were the last words before I passed out…

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

….

_**A/N:**_

Ha! Ha! Fake cliff hanger. Sorry, I wanted to do that for a while… Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Monroe's p.o.v:

It had taken a complete hour to wake Nick up again. Hank had come in half way and had watched concerned how we dabbed Nick's burning head and chest with a wet piece of cloth.

When Nick finally had woken up, he had warily stared at the persons surrounding him.

"What has happened?" he had asked fearfully. After explaining the whole situation, Nick had been forced to tell Hank pretty much everything. And naturally, the guy had been shocked so much that he had remained staring at the Grimm.

So, here we sat, all surrounding a very messy Grimm.

"Nick, do you know…, about your, eherm, glowing eyes?" I asked carefully.

He nodded slowly, turned his to me and asked:

"What do you know about Grimms with Golden eyes?"…

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Yes, this is this official ending of Chapter 5. I'm still sorry for the joke, but I just had to XD.

Anyway, I need to point out that I'm still a very busy person, so **The review counter** has to be on **45**, before I continue.

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! You know what to do when you did.

Hugs and many sweets,

**YoungOne831**

* * *

**Translation Phone conversation:**

Allô: Hello

Ça va: How are you?

_Bon soir, mon frère: _Good evening, my brother.

_n'est pas?: Or not_

"Sinon, j'ai exterminerai toi tête! Comprendre, mon _demi-frère_?" : "Or, I will cut your head off! Understand, my half-brother?"

_D'accord : _I agree

_Il est beau?: _Is he handsome ?

_Ou, il est peut-être votre chérie?: _Or, is he perhaps, your lover ?

_Un beau nom, pour un beau Grimm, n'est pas?: _A pretty name, for a pretty Grimm, or not ?

_Oui : _Yes

_A bientôt, mon frère : _See you soon, my brother.


	6. Off with their heads'

_**For every bullet, a kiss in return.**_

* * *

_**Part one from the Series: When a Grimm met a Prince.**_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything that has to do with Grimm! Sadly. It all belongs to those awesome people that made this fabulous series! NBC is the name.

**Full summary:**

Nick discovers Renard's secrets and hunts him down. In the end Juliette shoots down Nick. Which results in Nick getting a severe depression. His Grimm side mistrusts Juliette, hates Renard and wants revenge. Off with their bloody heads! However his human and detective side wants the sweet peace that only death can give him. Two very different needs from one person. To save Nick from himself, Renard needs to reveal one final secret. But will Nick let him?

**Warnings:**

I uploaded it in M, I mean come on that says enough right? The pairing might be obvious, but perhaps I just uploaded it in M because there is a lot of blood in it... Uh or maybe not... I am not going spoil this story by telling all the details... So you just have to read the story and find out.

* * *

_**A/N 1: **_

Please notice that I am Dutch and in the Netherlands the series Grimm have recently been launched on the television, so please don't hate me if not all of my story is completely in check with the series, because I can't help it that the series just launched here.

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_

Hey dearest readers,

**READ THIS!**

Oh my God, did you know? I surely didn't. Apparently the actors of Grimm have been reading fan fiction! Argh! And to make matters even worse, they've read slash fan fiction and yeah even the slash fan fiction with the paring Nick/ Renard! I mean, seriously I'm feeling as if I'm being watched… Dude, where's that camera! Argh!

*Swallow* Please, oh holy NBC and great actors of Grimm, don't sew me for ruining your amazing characters… It just felt so right to do it, you know… XD

This whole ordeal was discovered during an interview. According to the interview David has read a fan fiction in which the Captain says to him: _"I've had my eye on you for a while…"_ And then Renard snogs the living daylight out of Nick. (Not complaining here ^^) Oh and by the way, David said that the story he had read was brilliant (but perhaps that was sarcastic …mhmm) However the best part is that Sasha had sent him said story in a link! Is that a hint, Sasha? Do you secretly want those things to happen on Grimm… Wait, what if they read this right now… Holy F***!

And more important: what if they had read this fic as well?...

…..

* * *

**The**_** 'save this author from a painful death' **_**plead:**

* * *

Dear readers,

Please be kind and cover me by saying that I am just a random fictional character :P You can even call me an alien or whatever you want, just save me! Heck, you may even call me a squirrel or a sheep! Ha, ha! Okay, so I freaked out a bit.

On the other hand it would be really funny. I can already imagine Sasha and David reading this story… *weird goofy face here.* In my dream world one of them or preferably both of them would have placed a review saying:

_I read your story, signed David Giuntoli or Sasha Roiz._

Ha! Can you imagine it?! It would even be better if they told me that it was a good story…

Yeah okay, I get it: Back to reality!

* * *

_**A/N 3:**_

I would like to thank everyone for your lovely and sometimes hilarious comments. It's good to know that you all keep following this story and because of your continued support I'm about to reveal my source of inspiration:

(Please actors of Grimm don't read this, it seems weird, you know.)

_**The source of inspiration:**_

As most of you know, I am currently writing my own book. The inspiration for that book was brought by two amazing dreams. The first giving me a plot and the second a sequel to said plot. And because of that one dream I am able to write an entire book, which subject seems refreshing and yet familiar for most fantasy readers.

So, as you can guess perhaps, I also had an amazing Grimm dream. For example: the whole heat ordeal. Yes, I dreamed of a Nick laying shirtless and sweaty on the ground. Jealous much? :P Anyway, the actual dream I had will be put into a chapter. Chapter 9 partly and mostly chapter 10 will be about that one particular dream I had.

However, you readers will probably love chapter 7 and _**especially**_ chapter 8. Oh yeah you will, I know, this is my Reader-sense speaking. I don't even know if that's a word, but oh who cares.

So, that was a bit of a spoiler. And now my mouth will be firmly shut about the rest of the story… for now. You will just have to read and more important review, to get to know those special scenes and even more special plot.

Oh, how I love teasing you guys. Am I being mean for this? If that's the case, then I'm extremely sorry, though don't think that I will apologise by giving away more spoilers, smarty pants. :D

Anyway, here comes the personal thanks:

* * *

**Just a guest:** Nooo! Don't die, though if you went to a Grimm heaven with hot, sweaty shirtless Nick, then I can't blame you if you don't want to come back. But we'll miss you VERY much! Ha ha! Anyway Thank you for your review! And just to make you happy: YES a lot more of shirtless, sweaty Grimm Nick will appear, because I have to admit that I'm quite addicted to it as well. :P

_*Gives you a greeting card from the Netherlands with a shirtless, sweaty, hot Nick on the front between tulips XD_ _and bunch of flowers with a note saying: Thank you for the first review on chapter 5!*_

* * *

**Cowboy:** _Relax, Take it easy. For there is nothing we can do. Relax, take it easy. Blame it on me or blame it on you…._

Yeah, I'm sorry had to sing that song XD. (_Mika- Relax, take it easy_) You'll definitely find more about the Grimms, but not this chapter. Probably around chapter 9 and especially 10. So those must be a bliss for you. Actually chapter 10 must be a bliss for everyone hèhè…(knows what is going to happen)

Anyway, thank you very much for believing in me, it makes me feel so happy!

_*Gives you a one- week stay in a luxurious hotel*_

* * *

**Guest: **Hello dear guest! Thank you for reviewing! :D It means a lot to me. I wonder what your name would be and if you are a regular visitor… Never mind, now I get too nosy. Sorry, I'm just a curious child, eherm, adult sorry. :P

Oh you surely want that to happen, right? But I think others want Eric to play a part in the story as well, yet I can't tell you if he will appear more often. You'll just have to read and find out.

_*Gives you a name tag which you can fill in, but don't have to… and a giant watermelon.*_

* * *

**The UPDATE guest: **Thank you hun! ^^ Your reviews are one of the most loveliest! Haha, poor you, I hope you're still alive…. Wait, did you mention that she wanted to cut your head off?… Oh my God, maybe she's a Grimm!? Okay, did you see her eye colour. Was it Gold? Then you better RUN NOW! Hang on, I'll come to the rescue with my amazing Smut Device (Uh…a magazine with dirty Grimms and Wesen?) and then I'll let her eyes pop out by that thing…

Yeah right, please ignore my lameness. I am a bit over excited… again. XD

Anyway thanks again!

_*Gives you the Smut Device, so you can now officially save yourself from evil librarian Grimms and a bottle of wine to celebrate you're still living! :D*_

* * *

**KuroiNeko94:** Hooray! For the strawberry pie! I love strawberries and certainly, strawberry pie, so I'm glad that you like those as well. And thanks a lot for your wonderful review! Even more thanks for giving me the correct French translation! :D My French sucks BIG time, so I hope I didn't offend you and the other Frenchmen. I'm really sorry if I did. I really gave my best, but my French isn't what it used to be anymore. Would you mind to help me with my awful French? ^^ Pretty, pretty, very pretty PLEASE with cherries and whipped cream on top! XD

Anyway thank you!

_*Gives you a ticket to a random musical. In the Netherlands Sister Act is one of them and I believed in France as well, but hey… maybe you don't even like musicals… Oh well, I tried, didn't I :P*_

* * *

**Severus Snape Fan: **You're very much welcome! I love when Renard speaks French in the show! It's so hot! I wish my French was just as good as yours guys! But no matter if I need help I'll ask you sweet people! :D About your guess: your partly right, but about what part you're right; will remain a secret for now. Oh, don't worry Frank and Nick are not going to get all too cosy with each other.

Again, thank you for your lovely review!

_*Gives you a goldfish named Bob… My brains are dead okay :P*_

* * *

**White Moon Howler: **Ohnoes! Eric is your brother?! Noooo, I'll save you! Just kidding, I know what you meant XD. Yeah, I can imagine how annoying it must be to have such a brother. Yeah, the Frank stuff was fun to write. I'm glad you like my re-reviews! Making those takes probably most of the time before I update. Anyway, thank you dearest.

_*Gives you a good book, I felt like giving it…*_

* * *

**Butterfli: **Hey, you replied, which means my _'Manual to get your computer to work'_, really worked… Ha ha! Or it didn't work and you have used another method. If that's the case, then please tell me what you did, because sometimes my laptop is being evil and won't listen to me. The manual doesn't even work then . XD

Yeah Eric and Renard seem to be fighting over a girl… (almost lose my head by Nick's evil axe… :S) Okay, okay, _**man**_, whatever. ^^ I'm not going to spoil if Eric is really going to fight over Nick with Renard, so you'll have to read and find out.

Thank you again for your lovely review!

_*Gives you a big ice cream with smarties on top of it. Yum! Says my belly.*_

* * *

**Amethyst: **Yay, I'm so happy that you like it! :D I have to apologise for my very bad French though! It used to be average, but now there isn't much left of my vocabulary and grammar. Sorry, I hope I didn't offend you. Yeah, perhaps Monroe will be very lightly affected, but not now, not yet. And that has a reason, which you will discover in chapter 10 and further.

Nope, Frank learned his lesson. He doesn't like Nick that way by the way. It's just instinct… Shit! Sorry for swearing, but that was not to be revealed yet, I guess… Oh I am confused big time! Where is Doctor Brain, when you need him? Doctor Brain? Are you there? Please, save me from my brain or it will self-destruct me… XD

Seriously, just skip the whole Doctor Brain ordeal. I'm just a new kind of writer, tagged as: Idiot…

Yeah, Renard, what the hell is taking you so long to fuc-, eherm, make love lovely with that hot sexy, eherm, sweet Grimm Nick?! …Oh wait, I guess I hold the answer to that myself. (dummy here :P)

Anyway, thank you!

_*Gives you a bracelet and if you hate bracelets you can have a super awesome waterproof watch! __*_

_PS: If you want to know about my book, read __**Author note nr.7**__ :D*_

* * *

**Guest nr.2: **Hello! I wonder what your name would be and if you are a regular visitor… Never mind, now I get too nosy. Sorry, I'm just a curious child, eherm, adult sorry. :P Anyway thank you for your review! And erm…. Yes you can have more. As a matter of fact; The More is on its way! :D Yeah, you read it right, down below is a whole new chapter! Enjoy it :D

_*Gives you a name tag which you can fill in, but don't have to… and a chocolate pudding.*_

* * *

**Pigs are smelly: **Yup, they still are XD. Thank you for your review, I laughed my ass of when I read it. Though I'm very sorry if I disappointed you. However, no worries, here is another chapter! Yay! I hope you are still alive and didn't die from frustration, because of that evil fake cliff-hanger.

Anyway, thank you very much for reviewing!

_*Gives you some super deluxe pillows.. I love pillows, they are so soft ^^, Yeah, don't mind me…*_

* * *

**Guest nr.3: **Hello! I wonder what your name would be and if you are a regular visitor… Never mind, now I get too nosy. Sorry, I'm just a curious child, eherm, adult sorry. :P

So, you think that a _pretty please with strawberries on top_ would work with me?... OF COURSE it worked! :D I looove strawberries! Yum! Thank you for your lovely review.

_*Gives you a name tag which you can fill in, but don't have to… and a lot of cookies!*_

* * *

**Val:** Soooo, okay, that was a big review! I liked it, thank you for the effort! Anyway some of those things will actually happen, but certainly not all of them. What things will happen and what things won't and why they will or won't happen are not going to be revealed now. So I am sorry, but you'll have to read the story to find out. (Sings instead of sexy and I know it: _I am evil and I know it, yeah!_ XD) However, thanks again for your wonderfully long review!

Gives you a freshly baked pie…_and of course a cupcake, hanging on a bunch of balloons, with a note sticking to it, saying:_

_Thank you for the last review on chapter 5! _

_Enjoy the next one!_

_Hugs and sweets,_

_The author: YoungOne831*_

* * *

_**A/N 4:**_

So, I'm glad to hear that many like my re-review. Actually, to be very honest, the reason why I sometimes update late, is because I want to reply to each review with care. I take time to write for each person something original and personal. I do that, because I feel obliged to and because that's what writers do for their fans. I try to create a bond here, but let me know if you actually hate my way of replying to your wonderful reviews. Then I can come up with something new, something that suits you better. ^^

Yeah, people I take great lengths to please you!

So, I hope I even please you more with the next chapter!

Enjoy it!

Ps: The reason why I updated so extremely late is because I've been very ill lately and couldn't type any word without sneezing my bloody keyboard under. (Gross, I know.) So, I am sorry for the delay.

To apologise for the extra- long delay, I give you both parts of Chapter 6 in one chapter, because originally they were cut into two parts, which I would have uploaded separately… Anyway, now I won't so…

Enjoy the ride of _**For every bullet, a kiss in return**_ super long chapter 6! :D

* * *

**Previously on YoungOne831's Grimm's: **_**For every bullet, a kiss in return:**_

* * *

**Thursday morning**

_Renard's p.o.v:_

Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick and again…Nick. My dear Burkhardt had left the building. Probably forever, knowing that determined face he had put on. Secretly, I hoped that it had been an masterpiece façade. That he had practised long enough to pull my leg just fine. Yes, I still had my hopes and dreams.

* * *

_Renard's p.o.v:_

"Is it true, Captain? Did Burkhardt really quit?"

I swallowed the dry and thick lump in my throat away. Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen. I glared at my surrounding and thereby the cops. I gave a quick nod and then paced to my office. The door of it was shut with a deafening click.

Worst. Day. Ever!

* * *

**Thursday midday**

_Wu's p.o.v:_

Everyone was on edge, especially the Captain. It seemed as if he had lost his wife. Funny, now I pictured Burkhardt in a white gown, tiptoeing to give the Captain a quick peck on the lips. I quickly shook the idea out of my head. Weird.

I stared at the Captain in his office. His face could hardly conceal the raging grief. He carried the look of a person who had just seen the emotional movie _La vita è bella_. Sure, I saw that movie, I even cried. Not that I had told anyone.

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

"NO!" I raged and turned around. This was so totally not good! I scurried backwards in shock, not believing I had just been about to finish one of my friends off.

Suddenly, everything warmed up and the cold shivers that had run down my spine mere seconds ago, vanished into the nothing. Only to be replaced by pure heat…

What the hell was going on with me?!

* * *

_Frank's p.o.v:_

I couldn't believe my eyes, the moment I had seen his eyes. _Golden eyes_… Only a few fairy tales contained that particular eye colour and it always belonged to a Grimm, a raging Grimm, a lethal Grimm, correction; the most lethal Grimm species in the whole world. And right now, I was staring at such Grimm. Yet, my instincts told me to relax, Nick was stronger than this, right?...

* * *

**Thursday night**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

"Whoah, hold it Nick! What the hell are you doing buddy?!" Monroe yelled, but I only heard him vaguely. The feeling of my own damp skin and the ever present heat made me dizzy.

I slowly turned my head to where I thought Monroe would be.

"Help…me, …please." Were the last words before I passed out…

* * *

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

So, here we sat, all surrounding a very messy Grimm.

"Nick, do you know…, about your, eherm, glowing eyes?" I asked carefully.

He nodded slowly, turned his head to me and asked:

"What do you know about Grimms with Golden eyes?"…

* * *

**Chapter 6: 'Off with their heads!' part one.**

* * *

**Friday morning**

_Rosalee's p.o.v:_

Morning sickness. No, I wasn't pregnant. I didn't have the time to be pregnant nor would it have been a good time to get pregnant at all and certainly not with a Golden Grimm walking around in your house…

To say that I was shocked when I discovered the latest progress Nick had made in his Grimm life had been a big understatement. I had been and still was terrified of the normally calm and somewhat shy Grimm. No, the Grimm I had seen yesterday had made me scream awake this morning due to a terrifying nightmare about said Grimm cutting Monroe's and mine head off with a smile plastered on his face. Can you imagine?!

I tried to shake it off me, but somehow the grim feeling remained. Ha! The grim feeling, what a joke.

I shuffled to the hall, where I'd later found Monroe hanging concerned over an unconsciousness Grimm. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that Nick was just an adorable little guy. Perhaps Monroe's little brother that needed to be taken care of, but I knew deep down inside that he was perhaps to become the most ruthless, lethal hunter in the entire world.

A hunter, a Grimm with Golden eyes…

* * *

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

I had to admit, that even when he had been about to cut our heads off yesterday and literary cut my carpet and thereby ruining it completely; Nick looked completely worn-out and I pitied the turn of events for him. It wasn't his fault after all that he was a Grimm with… *swallow* …Golden eyes.

I once again checked his pulse. Still too fast for my likes. Nick had slowly fallen ill. Or at least that is what we concluded, because really we didn't have any clue what the hell was happening to him.

That, perhaps, was the worst part. He didn't have anyone who could guide him with this whole new ordeal. I might know a lot about Wesen, yet I didn't know a thing about Grimms. Well apart from the 'Off with their heads!' issue. But that was something that every Wesen knew.

Only then I noticed Rosalee, who in return had noticed me staring at her. I had realised not so long time ago, that I had deeply fallen in love with her. And so the current situation wasn't helping our romantic feelings for each other at all.

Yeah, even when he didn't want to and had gotten himself an apartment to give us some well- deserved privacy, he had again made sure that we would probably never be likely to get any privacy soon. Nope, being friends with the by now famous Grimm: Nick Burkhardt, certainly wasn't good for your other relationships.

* * *

**Friday early midday**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. Definitely Monroe's place. I smelled something lovely brewing in the kitchen and carefully lifted myself from the comfortable couch. I immediately regretted it. It felt as if a thousand needles had pressed into my head and only tried to dig deeper.

"Relax Nick, you should rest." It was, surprisingly, Rosalee.

"I am so sorry Rosalee, Monroe… wherever you are. I wished none of this had happened and certainly not yesterday. I didn't mean to… I really am sorry… Wait, let me make it up to you, I'll just call Bu-…ouch!"

When I attempted to raise myself once again, I had fallen back down straightaway.

"Whoah, hold it buddy. You're not going anywhere soon! Not now at least." Monroe had arrived with a bowl of soup in his hands. I sniffed the air and smelled that it was chicken soup… with nicely cut carrots, a few twigs of basil, vermicelli, soup vegetables and a pinch of salt and…pepper?

"Erm Monroe, is it alright if I just smelled pretty much all of the ingredients you've put in that soup?" I asked warily. I had never been chef material, so I wondered what else it could have been that had made me able to smell all the ingredients of the chicken soup.

"Okay… No, Nick, I don't think so. It must be another Grimm trait. Well, at least a Golden eyes trait." He muttered and placed the bowl on the table.

"Anyway, we knew what could happen if we befriended a Grimm and… No Nick, do not try to the change the subject!…" Monroe warned me, when I opened my mouth to talk about my new apartment and thus the fact that I wouldn't be bothering them much longer. Somehow Monroe had managed to read me like an open book. But that was a Grimm characteristic, right? Or am I just easy to read. Damn, I really had to work on my poker face!

"However, we chose to befriend you and therefore we also chose to take care of you and especially when you don't do that yourself. I mean, man, when was the last time you've eaten properly?"

"Uh… yesterday?" I answered, failing miserably at using my poker face.

"Nick, takeaways aren't that healthy! You need proper cooked meals. Vitamins and vegetables! Those are essential in life and certainly for a Grimm who ha-…!"

"But, the Chinese always put vegetables in their food." I said jokingly.

"Aw come on Nick, don't be that childish. I think you would die sooner due to your lack of taking care of yourself than a bunch of pissed-off reapers. Seriously Nick, try to look after yourself for once!"

"Look, Monroe, I really appreciate all the hard work you do and your concern, but I think Rosalee here has quite had it to constantly have to deal with me. I ruin your chance at a normal life with a normal relationship… Okay so far it can be normal, but I'm still intervening said chance! I will leave this evening to get my things at…Juliette…" For a moment everything went silent and I could only look at the ground that suddenly had become oh so interesting.

"Nick?..."

"…Anyway, I really mean it guys. I'll be fine, I'll be tota-…"

"Shut up Nick! That is just a load of bullshit! Sometimes, you're such an insufferable man and oh so stupidly dense!" Rosalee had screamed and held her hands on her hips. Giving me the stare, the totally pissed-off Fuchsbau look.

'Nasty stuff happens when a lower Wesen raises his voice against Royalty, but even nastier stuff happens when said Wesen raises their voice against a Grimm. Not even talking about a Grimm with Golden eyes… How dare she!' My Grimm side rumbled dangerously low.

I slowly emerged from my seat and cocked my head to the side.

"What did you say?" I asked, feeling my Grimm side roar towards the Fuchsbau and hum approvingly at my actions.

"Monroe… he is…_help!_" Rosalee squeaked and jumped behind the Blutbad.

"Nick, hey buddy… calm down. You really don't want to do this…. Seriously Nick, back down! Or I am forced to make you!" Monroe yelled at me, but that wasn't going to help. On the contrary…

"Dear, dear Monroe….please knock me out NOW!" I suddenly yelled, when I felt all of my past contained anger surging forwards. My Grimm side had begun to take advantage of my vulnerable mentally state.

And Monroe, being the brilliant guy he was, had sensed my sincerity and quickly knocked me out with a harsh blow to the head.

I had never owed him that much in my entire life…

* * *

**Friday midday**

_Renard's p.o.v:_

Could it really be true? Is that the reason why? But would she noti-?…

"Captain? Are you alright, you seem a bit disturbed…" Wu asked me and handed me the file of the first suspect.

I shook my head and rapidly cleared my throat.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

Wu eyed me for a second or so and then informed me about the suspect he and Hank had just caught.

"The suspect's name is Boris Radlee. He works as a pilot for the army for over two years now. He hasn't got any history with the police and lost his wife five years ago. They had no children. Seems pretty unreal that this guy would be our killer, but then again looks can be deceiving…"

"Yes they can…" I muttered lost in thoughts once more. No, not about that silly pilot. I couldn't care less. No, about my special Grimm. Nick, lovely little Nick.

I ushered Wu out of my office and took a deep breath before I opened my laptop and clicked file with pictures of Juliette.

…

Nothing. Completely nothing. Not a stirring in my lower regions (thank God!), not a dreamy or even a simple smile on my face. Nope. Actually, to be honest, I didn't react to the pictures at all. I couldn't seems to care anymore. I had lost my whole interest in the beautiful woman. I saw her as just another beautiful woman without a character that would suit me. I couldn't care less. She was nothing. Just another ordinary human. Plain and boring to the bone…

Realisation came fast and I had to push back my Wesen side in all earnest before it would jump out of the chair in outrageous joy….

I was free! I was finally free from that awful spell Adalind had placed upon us! The spell had finally been broken! My face sported a weird and utterly goofy grin and I knew that if Wu or Hank would have been able to see me now, they would laugh their asses off. Something which I gladly had been able to avoid bye closing the blinds. I had given the men the reason that I didn't feel quite well and decided to rest for a bit. So as a matter of fact, I could have actually permitted my Wesen side to leap out of the chair, but it still had seemed too risky to do so.

I relaxed my shoulders and let my head rest on the desk. It wouldn't hurt if I relaxed a bit for a while, right? Apparently when I closed my eyes, completely dozed-off and dreamed once again of my baby Grimm, it did…

* * *

_Dream scene:_

* * *

"_Oh yes, harder, faster! Sean!" _Nick screamed and spread his legs wider. His whole body was covered in sweat and semen from our previously naughty encounters.

The floor in the hall, the wall in the living room, the kitchen table, the chair back in the living room and now we were having a really good time in bed.

"_You like it I assume, my dear Grimm?"_ I whispered teasingly in his sensitive ears. He answered with a growl and pushed me on the mattress. Now he was the one on top. The one dominating the space we let our bodies unite and the amount of enjoying each presence.

I remembered the day he had been the dominant one and annoying me greatly with the slow pace he had ridden me. The way he had slowly lowered himself down atop of me and even more slowly had lifted himself, had driven me insane. I had promised myself and thus my very horny Wesen side that something like that would never happen ever again.

But deep down inside of me I knew that it would probably happen again, seeing that my Nick was a Grimm. A predator, top of the food chain and thus also very dominating by genes.

However, tonight was about showing the Grimm his place; beneath me when in privacy. Still an equal, but beneath me nevertheless.

"_Oh no, you don't, baby Grimm."_ I snarled then and pushed Nick's chest away, so he eventually landed on his back again. I gripped his legs quickly and raised them as high as I possibly could. Immediately after I had done that, I set a steady and firm space, which had the Grimm howling with enthusiasm and need.

After a few minutes we both began losing ourselves in the intense lovemaking. The musky scent our bodies left behind by the sex- made- sweat. The noises that were brought to the surface by harsh skin against skin slapping. The noises that had never been heard before. The desperate clinging at each other's body. The groping. The stroking. The licking. The fucking… It all became too much.

I leaned forward and spoke pretty words into an even prettier ear that belonged to the most prettiest face I had ever seen. My thrusts by now had become so desperate, so longing for an end, for bliss; that the Grimm had closed his eyes, who were rolling just a mere seconds ago. Something I would not allow. I needed to see those beautiful eyes when I would come undone. I needed to see his eyes staring at me approvingly as he used to do in our previous encounters when he would arch his back and scream my name while coming as never before…

"_Nick, look at me. Open your lovely eyes, now." _I demanded fiercely and pulled him from the blankets roughly. My cock deep inside of him twitched at the new found depth. The Grimm screamed my name, clenched painfully around me and opened his eyes. When I saw those eyes, I came as well.

Golden eyes…

* * *

_End dream scene._

* * *

I woke up screaming my baby Grimm´s name and shot out of the chair. The door to my office opened and Hank and Wu appeared by my side, concern washing over their faces.

"Captain, are you alright? We heard you screaming."

"Yes…, I am fine." I said shakily and straightened my back to try to prove so.

"Sir, are you really…, erm never mind. We'll leave you alone for a bit."

In the middle of his sentence, Wu had cut whatever he had wanted to say and had begun to strangely stare at me.

Once they had gone out of my office, I stared at myself in the mirror, wondering what could possibly look off enough about me to have Wu stuttering.

A huge bulge in my trouser was the answer…

* * *

_Hank's p.o.v:_

While Wu had most likely only noticed the bulge, I had noticed the name the Captain had screamed beforehand as well. The way my best friend's name had been spoken on those lips in such a way, made me nervous as hell. Were Nick and the Captain together? Have they been together for a long time yet? Is that the reason why Nick left the Precinct?

Those questions were all unimportant and unnecessary. Why? Because, yesterday, Nick had told me the entire truth of what had happened between him and the Captain. What mattered even more was that he had told me what the Captain exactly was. A Wesen, a Prince.

The only thing that still bothered me, was the tone in which the Captain had screamed Nick's name: Passion. Pure passion…

* * *

_Wu's p.o.v:_

If Hank or the Captain thought that I hadn't heard anything, then they were dead wrong. Of course I had heard the Captain yelling Nick's name! I wasn't stupid and certainly not deaf! Though, the way in which the Captain had screamed Nick's name could be discussable. However, not anymore when you had seen the huge bulge in the Captain's pants…

Hank, the Captain and especially Nick had all been so distant lately and I wondered why. What had happened between them and especially between Nick and the Captain?

I'll tell you, one day I would figure it all out! Because, right now, it had turned into something that irritated me for the worst in my entire life and thus could no longer be ignored. Not anymore…

* * *

**Monday morning**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

After I had woken up, I had apologised in all earnest, grabbed my bags and went to get my key for my new apartment. Monroe and Rosalee had tried to stop me, but in the end I had quickly convinced them by growling lowly in my throat and showing my Golden eyes off. It had had the desired effect. They both left me alone to cool off. That was Friday, today was Monday. And in the weekend I had gotten my stuff out of Juliette's apartment, who hadn't been there, due to work. Luckily. The rest of the weekend was spent by decorating my new apartment and receiving information about the new case Hank and Wu were dealing with. Hank had promised me to give all the information they would have about each case they had to solve. And luckily, I had found out that the current suspect wasn't a suspect but perhaps a futures victim instead. On top of that I knew that it had probably been a Skalengeck who had murdered the first and second victim. The only thing I needed to know now; was the connection between the victims, the first suspect who was innocent and the yet unidentified killer. Something I would keep my mind busy with the next few days.

So, here I sat, in my apartment, mind raging about all the past events and the case. My feral Grimm side had been the most in my head lately, I knew that I wasn't taken it serious enough.

Only when I closed my eyes for a bit and tried to relax, I was finally serious enough to understand that this was indeed becoming a huge problem. A gigantic problem even. If I couldn't control my Grimm side, then what would happen to all those innocent Wesen outside and more important to the ones I loved so dearly?

Perhaps that my mom would know more about this whole Golden eyes ordeal, but I doubted it. If it wasn't already in my aunt's trailer, then it wouldn't be very likely that my mom, who had grown up with my aunt, knew more about it. Nope, this was useless. However, she might know more about the way how to control my Grimm side properly. Anyway, I needed help and fast. Perhaps, more training might do the trick…

* * *

**Tuesday early midday**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

It had been the best idea I had probably ever had. More training. Somehow I felt more relaxed and more skilled than ever before. I bet I could sneak up Wesen without them even noticing it, before it was too late of course…

Well, the bad ones then, because I am not going to sneak up on friends like Monroe or Bud… Though it might be fun to see Bud's reaction if I would do so… My Grimm side laughed at this and for the first time I noticed that it hadn't screamed:

'Off what that Wesen's head! Stupid Eisbiber…' Or something like that. No, it had been humoured, it had laughed even. It had laughed, for God's sake! I was so extremely happy with the latest turn of events, that I decided to call Monroe about it.

* * *

"_Yeah, Monroe speaking?"_

"Monroe, you won't guess what happened to me today!" I excitedly screamed through the phone.

"_Nick? How are you doing? No more weird killing tendencies?"_

"I am really fine! I trained a lot more this day and I can feel my Grimm side is starting to relax! It feels so fantastic to think about you guys without wanting to kill you off in my head! You have no idea, Monroe, really you don't! I feel like-."

"_You even wanted to kill us in your head?! Dude that's sick! No offense, but oh well you know…"_

I sighed tiredly and felt myself nibbling at my bottom lip. I was on the verge of crying again. Yes, those mood swings were a bitch.

"_Nick? Are you still there? You're not mad, are you? …Are you?... Oh Nick, I swear I didn't want to piss you off, please relax, we are friends rem-."_

"It's okay Monroe, I am really fine. I am starting to learn how to control my Grimm side, at least that is what I think. I trained really hard. Used pretty much all of the Grimm weapons. Somehow I really like that axe… But you should see me firing that crossbow now! I mean man, I can totally hit a flying bird from what seems miles away now! You should have se-!"

"_You killed an innocent bird, really Nick? Did you have to?"_

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to! I swear I'll be good, I promise! I am so extremely sorry, Monroe!"

"_Geez Nick, you don't have to be so jumpy about it! Relax, I wasn't mad, I understand what it feels like to have urges… Apart from desperately needing the loo and all those other stuff, because that is pretty common." _

I laughed then. Yeah, that sounded like Monroe. The reformed Blutbad.

"_Hey Nick, Rosalee just asked me if you could come to the Spice shop. Can you? She seems to have find a catalogue about some Grimm stuff. It might be the one whic-."_

I cut through his sentence with a haste. "I am on my way!"

* * *

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

Damn it! Where was that stubborn baby Grimm?! Nick had told me, he would be here any minute, but if that's the case then why am I not seeing him yet?

"Come on, Monroe, Nick's a big guy, he can take care of himself."

"Oh, but that's not what I am worried about. I am more worried about the Wesen he might come across with…"

As if he had wanted to prove me wrong, the door opened and an extremely happy, call it overexcited joyous, bouncy Grimm, stood in the doorway, with a too big smile plastered on his face.

"You're alright Nick?" I asked a bit unsure of his current state.

"I. am. feeling. Fantastic! Monroe, you really have no idea! …Anyway, erm…"

And then the Grimm started blushing again, shovelling his feet on the floor, feeling awkward, silly and insecure. Now that's the Nick, I know!

"Chill Nick, it's okay. I am glad you're happy."

"I think we all are." Confirmed Rosalee and smiled gently at the shy Grimm, trying just like me, to give him the confidence he needed.

"Thank you guys, I mean it. Without you, I would be nothing…"

He cleared his throat. "So, anyway, I wanted to thank you properly for the all the hard work you've done for me and all the nasty stuff you have had to go through because of me. It took me a while, that's the reason why I am late, but I found something to thank you with nevertheless." Nick then got his hands from his back and revealed two lovely wrapped- up gifts.

"There you go. One for you and one for you." He said and handed us the gifts.

Nick stood there waiting for us to open them. Waiting with a slight, but healthy blush on his cheeks.

I realised that the old Nick might just be really back and I hadn't been any happier in my life to see that. So, I quickly started to open my present…

* * *

_**A/N 5:**_

**Chapter 6: 'Off with their heads!' part two.**

* * *

**Tuesday early midday**

_Rosalee's p.o.v:_

And just that single gesture made me realise that Nick really was a good natured Grimm. A Grimm with Golden eyes to be exact, but it made no difference. Nick still was and would always be a friend.

I carefully opened the package and read the sign on the antique bottle:

_Argmund oil._

I immediately hugged him fiercely.

"Nick, you shouldn't have! This is so extremely rare, where did you get it?! Oh, Nick, sweetie, thank you so much! That is so extremely nice of you!" I kissed his cheek and stared full of wonder at the bottle I had just been given.

_Argmund oil_ was one of the rarer oils in the world. It contained a substance that had been made of the essence of _the_ _Invicta lacrimam _ and the herbs of _the_ _Växtliv_.

_The_ _Invicta lacrimam_ could be roughly translated as _the Invincible tear_, a rare essence produced by the _Eaterna Bellator_ or _the Eternal warrior_. There wasn't much known about those rare Wesen species. To be exact almost nothing. The only thing I knew about them is that they live really long. Some of them might surpass the age of 150! Oh and of course their comparison with phoenixes. All those words were from the days of the Roman Empire. Latin words, ancient stuff. Very rare thus.

The herbs of _the_ _Växtliv _or _the Life plant _were extremely rare. The only place the plants grew were in the high mountains of Sweden. Which made sense, because _Växtliv_ was a Swedish word.

Anyway, it really was an extremely rare gift and had made me more than happy. Once again, I hugged the, by now completely flustered, Grimm tightly, proving him that he was not alone and as a matter of fact did have friends.

"You're always welcome here, Nick. You know that, right?" He nodded slowly and scratched the back of his neck feeling awkward again.

* * *

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

Once my Rosalee was finished thanking the shy Grimm, I levitated the object from the papers. An ancient clock, that had seemed so familiar, so… Oh my God! Suddenly I realised where I had seen that clock before and smacked my free hand against my head.

"Geez Nick, you really shouldn't have… do you even know…. Geez!" I hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Monroe, no really, it's fine. It suited you more than me and on top of that I never use that clock to check the time anyway. Not that I could have, because it's broken, which I only have noticed recently. However I only use my own watch to check the time." He said and lifted his wrist, showing off a new, but very boring watch.

"Man, you're sure? Or do you just want me to repair it and then give it back to you? I mean that's already something I really love to do, so…"

"Oh shut up Monroe. We both know, you've been staring at that clock ever since the moment you came into my trailer."

"You mean that that is from your Grimm trailer, Nick? Then is the Argmund oil also?" asked Rosalee, suddenly very aware.

"Yeah?… I am so sorry, I didn't think it would offend you guys! Oh man, I can't even bring the right gifts for my best friends! …What kind of useless friend am…?!"

I immediately hushed him. "No Nick! You don't understand! We both really love your gifts, but normally no Wesen gets a gift from a Grimm, let alone a true ancestral Grimm gift! That's more than unique, you know? Only a few Wesen in the whole history have ever come across rare Grimm stuff and they usually ended up getting killed for it. Okay, those Wesen had probably stolen them, but you get what I mean, I think?…"

Nick stuttered and panicked once more. He was completely out of it. He probably thought that he had crossed a severe line and might get arrested for it. The silly Grimm. Luckily Rosalee knew how to get him calm again.

"Easy Nick, it's okay. You haven't trespassed any law by doing so. I think actually that this is another sign that you truly are different, that you show a new Grimm generation is coming up."

As a matter of fact she lied, because of course he had trespassed the law. The Verrat wouldn't like the idea of a Grimm giving extremely rare Grimm stuff as a gift to a Wesen. A Golden Grimm none the less! Not that they knew Nick was a Golden Grimm, at least I hoped they didn't…

"So, it's just unexpectedly? He asked, voice still a bit wavering with insecurity.

To prove him that it was alright, we both put down our gifts and hugged him tightly.

And man, what was that an awkward sight to behold! Two Wesen embracing a Golden Grimm to make said Grimm feel steady and calm again. To make him feel secured about his friend status.

The last few days Nick had become extremely concerned about his whole position in life. He had given up his job, quitted his relationship with Juliette, found the truth out about his boss and became a Golden Grimm. All of those things were not to take lightly. And certainly not when you were talking about a shy Grimm who was doubting about the whole reason of his existence. The poor guy. My poor baby Grimm…

My? Since when had I begun to think of Nick as a Pack member? Had he become so insanely important in my life that I would take him into the group?

I looked at the baby Grimm's face. His puppy dog eyes were all over me.

Yes. Okay, he had become that important. But then what role did he present?

Father? Noooo, definitely not the father! The mother… erm yeah right, that's a big no too. No, maybe my brother, …little brother then? Cousin? Faraway cousin? The domestic animal we had found on the street, confused and lonely?

Eh actually, now that I thought of it; yeah. Nick seemed to be the little fellow who had just lost his owner and had lived so far on the street, hopelessly alone. A loner that has lost his way in life. And that day that he had knocked on my door for the second time that faithful week, I knew that I had become the new owner, the new family. With Rosalee the family grew and Nick very much liked it. Though he had never repaid me before, the repay he had given today was priceless. Worthy to forget all those times I had to save his ass out of another severe situation.

Yes, this day he would officially be forever recognised as family. As a pack member and no pack member was allowed to get hurt under my watch. No one and especially not the previously loners.

Nick Burkhardt, you are mine!

"Thanks again Nick and just as Rosalee said; you're always welcome here."

Rosalee nodded and opened her mouth: "Listen Nick, I might have found a tiny it more about the Grimms, but I don't know if there's anything about the Golden Grimms."

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

It had been an hour already to find out about my past. To no avail sadly. We couldn't find anything more about the Grimms. The only thing I continuously had to read about was my ancestors' addiction to cutting off heads. Really, why did I have to be a Grimm for God's sake?! Why couldn't I be just a Blutbad? That sounded so much nicer right now. To have a family, a world completely understandable. To not have secrets laying in the dark, always waiting to be discovered.

Yet, I did have a family. Perhaps not Grimms, but Monroe and Rosalee could be considered as family. They had always been there to help and support me. I smiled then.

"This is really useless. Let's grab a pizza, I'm hungry." Monroe declared and rubbed his belly tiredly.

"Oh come on Monroe, I could go all night." Rosalee exclaimed jokingly.

The Blutbad saw that as a challenge and I sighed amusedly.

"No offence, but though you might go on for an eternity, I am feeling really broken right now and could use a large pepperoni pizza to reload my energy… So…what about…it?" I said swiping away the sudden appeared sweat on my forehead and puffed out large breaths.

Please don't tell me that whatever that thing is, is happening again… But sadly it was and before I knew it, I was already facing the floor with my hands trying to pop open the damned blouse that was getting way too hot on my burning skin.

"Holy shi-… Nick, are you okay? What can we do for you? Please tell me that you are not going to die… or going to make _us_ die?"

Monroe had bend over me. His face was full of worry and for a second I thought he was going to make me see a doctor.

"No, give me space… I ne- …ahh!" I arched my back with pleasure to the hand that had touched my head to check my temperature.

"Dude… You're burning up!... Rosalee, please do something about it!"

"I can't. I think he's… that he's in… eherm… He's in heat, Monroe… At least that is what it looks like."

* * *

**Tuesday midday**

_Rosalee's p.o.v:_

It had again taken hours to make Nick relax again. To be exact two full hours and fifty minutes. It was now 16:37 and Nick was breathing slowly through his nose and sometimes he sipped on the calming tea I had given him. I eyed him up and down and knew it hadn't been a mistake when I had told Monroe Nick had heat waves.

"Thanks again." Nick muttered and for once dared to look at me after the whole ordeal.

"It's fine, yet I really haven't heard of a Grimm in heat before. It might be another Golden Grimm trait." I offered him a chocolate chip cookie, which he gladly ate.

"Why do you call me a Golden Grimm actually? Is that what they refer me to wheneve I have the Golden Grimm eyes?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is what we call you Grimm species."

"Grimm species huh? Now I really feel like animal from the zoo. Perhaps, I should call them, asking if they have any missing _Golden Grimms_?"

"Hey Nick, we know how it feels like to feel different, remember?" Monroe assured him.

"Yeah, but have you ever felt that different, that even in Wesen world you're complety unique to the bone? I mean what should I tell Bud and all the others? They will pee their pants and run away. They might even die out of shock!"

"Hey, shh it's okay. We are here for you and we have been through a lot together already, so we won't abandon you simply because of the latest turn of events. Nick, please always remember that, will you?" I said and stroked his shaking arm.

"You really have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you again, for everything!" he said and smiled gently at me and Monroe.

"Hey buddy, I know something to make you feel even better!" And with that said, Monroe showed the Grimm a plate with strawberries on it.

Nick's eyes grew wide with anticipation and he literary jumped out of his seat to snatch away the plate.

"Strawberries!" he yelled joyfully.

He took a bite and while he chewed on it, his eyes began glowing insanely bright gold.

"You're okay Nick?"

But the only thing the Grimm did was humming happily and forcing more and more strawberries into his mouth…

* * *

_Renard's p.o.v:_

I was in a frenzy! Golden eyes! Freaking Golden eyes! My baby Grimm, who was oh so very deliscious had become even more delicious now that he had probably Golden eyes! I didn't know if it really had been the truth Jules had told me, but when he had called me he had sounded very convincing of the case.

Due to my brother's interventions, I had been forced to send someone out to protect my little Grimm. I had sent the loyal Schakale Jules Armand. Only a few minutes ago, he had called me, saying that he had some very interesting news.

"_You're Grimm, my liege, has Golden Eyes…"_ he had said with a very audible gulp. He had also told me that my little Grimm seemed to have a huge thing for strawberries…

Bad, very bad images went rummaging through my head….

_My sweet little Grimm sucking on the red fruit with a delicious moan on his lips. The same sexy Grimm who, by now, was the devouring the treat as if it was something completely else. And then, finally, he _did _swallow and lick something completely else…_

'Focus Renard! Don't think about your Grimm in such a way…yet. We need to get him to trust us first and foremost! Only then we are allowed to sex him up like that!' My Wesen side scolded me…

I couldn't wait for that to happen…

* * *

**Tuesday night**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

After I had swallowed all the strawberries…

'No sharing!' My Grimm side had yelled to me when I had wanted to offer the plate to Monroe and thus was forced to take it back venomously.

I was suddenly called by Hank and he had given me the vital information to finally get the killer.

So, here I sat in my car, with in the backseat my axe and crossbow, driving to the_ Freshen Pines_. The park lay near the parking lot at _Roman lane_, where I knew the deal between the killer and the next victim would take place.

Full of anticipation of getting rid… eherm catching the killer, I parked my car deep in the woods of the park named _Freshen Pines_. Once I had gotten out of the vehicle, I grabbed the Grimm weapons from the backseat and made my way to the edge of the forest.

Upon arriving I noticed that there were already occupants of the parking lot. A woman and a man. The perfect description of what Hank had given me had become reality.

Then suddenly the man turned into a Skalengeck and the woman out of fear woged into a Seelengut. The man had begun to attack the woman and that was the point when I decided to go and interfere.

From the edge of the forest, I noticed that the parking lot only had one camera. Knowing, very well that I couldn't risk to be seen, I took my crossbow and shot… The target was hit dead on and for a second or so the Skalengeck had stopped to check what or who could have made the noise. He didn't notice me nor the camera with suddenly an arrow sticking out of it. By now the Skalengeck was strangling the Seelengut and a blinding fury overtook me.

'Grimm time…' I let my Grimm side come up and grabbed the axe after I had put the crossbow carefully down on the ground. I swung the rope on my back and with a firm and steady pace, yet silently enough to not be noticed walked to the fighting Wesens. I had brought the rope to tie the badass up and leave him behind as was agreed with Hank, so he could arrest him later on.

"Shut up, you stupid little goat! Sheep whatever! Now hold your trap or el-… What did you say?"

From what could see with that Skalengeck hanging over her, she was staring completely scared to death at me and whispered:

"Golden eyes…"

Silence reigned then, before the Skalengeck turned around and saw my fiercely glowing Golden eyes…

"A Golden Grimm? Shit! I mean, this is not what it looks like, please believe me."

I snorted and grabbed my axe more tightly. "Then why are you still holding her?" I asked lowly, warning the Skalengeck by doing so.

The man let her go and scurried backwards. "Please, I am not the one you're looking for, Grimm."

But I ignored his plead and roared completely pissed-off:

"Go now, run away, save yourself. I said GO!" I yelled to the fear stricken woman, who immediately obeyed and ran away.

The Skalengeck, stupid as he was, then charged me from the side. However with my new Grimm training and abilities, I was way faster than he could ever imagine to be.

I grabbed his hand and broke his wrist by twisting it sickly. He whimpered in pain and tried to bite me in self- defence. I quickly kicked him the gut and let the side of my flat hand harshly strike against his neck. He slumped to the ground unconscious. I hadn't even needed my axe to threaten him! I was becoming seriously good at this!

I quickly tied him up and waited for him to wake up. When he did and saw my still glowing eyes, he tried to back away again.

"Now listen, my partner will be here any minute. Then he will officially arrest you for the murders you've committed. After that you will tell them it was you and why you did it… But, you will remain absolutely silent about me, understand that. Otherwise I might just come back to have a little chitchat with you. Though the only thing you'll probably do is screaming to be saved and after I am finished with you will wish that I had just simply cut your head off, like my ancestors would have done to a scumbag like you. So, do we understand each other, Mister Brody?"

He nodded slowly and I lifted my axe on my back and stood up. I turned around, walking to get the arrow out of the camera, when I suddenly heard something that had my Grimm side leap out with a rage I had never felt before.

"And here I thought that was going to lose my head for such a small thing. It seems to me that you're still a good Grimm after all…"

I stormed back to him, lifted my axe and with a nice swing, I severed his head from the rest of his body. The cold and very dead body slumped to the ground. Then suddenly sirens could be heard in the distance.

As fast as I could I jumped up high and pulled the arrow out of the surveillance camera. Without looking back, I ran in the forest, grabbed my crossbow and ran away just a bit further…

* * *

_Renard's p.o.v:_

When I saw the severed head and thus the very dead body lying next to it, I felt my body become tense. This could only be the work of one person… Nick Burkhardt, my special Grimm.

I avoided the body and stared into the forest…

_Golden eyes…_

Well fuck! It was true then. My Grimm was as a matter of fact a Golden Grimm. Then the eyes vanished, when Nick probably turned around to disappear.

I distracted my men, so they wouldn't go into the forest…

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I couldn't believe I had just decapitated a Wesen. It seemed that I was in denial and mostly confused about what had transpired a mere seconds ago. Okay, minutes then. I was so lost in thoughts that I bumped into my car.

"Fuck." I mumbled. I got my car keys out of my pocket and opened the backseat first. I put down my crossbow, but when I had wanted to put down my axe as well, I was being attacked.

"Now, I've got you Grimm. Now you'll die!"

It turned out to be a Mauvais Dentes and I immediately grabbed my axe tighter after I had swung him of me.

'Killing time!' My Grimm side roared and for once I couldn't agree with him more.

"Gold? Oh…!" The Mauvais Dentes stepped away from me and suddenly looked less confident of killing me.

"You should have realised that earlier." I snarled and swung my axe at him.

It took me a good two minutes before I could kick him in the stomach, push all my weight into it so I could jump and kick his chin with my other foot, while turning around. Upon landing on my feet, I cut his head off.

Yes, I had probably just become the most dangerous Grimm in a lifetime…

* * *

**Tuesday late night**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I shut the door behind me and let the crossbow drop down. I grabbed the wall for support, but eventually found myself falling still. I breathed heavily and hoped it would end sooner than the last time…

Another heat wave had fallen over me as soon as I left my car to walk to my apartment. And so it wasn't surprising to find me currently struggling to get to my feet again.

I leaned on my axe and raised myself from the ground.

The kitchen floor!

I dragged myself to the kitchen, which was at the right end of the hall. Once in the kitchen I dropped to my knees again. My head was spinning and the heat was killing me. I tore of my blouse and laid myself on the cool kitchen tiles. These were so cool that I was finally able to relax a bit again. And so with my axe left of me, just in reach, I fell asleep…

I woke up by a window breaking and then the doorknob turning. Shit, someone was trying to break into my apartment… I could hear the footsteps… Had broken in already… Then when they had gotten really loud, they stopped. And I could feel the presence of two men behind me, standing in the door opening of the kitchen where I laid with my eyes shut on the ground…

"You shouldn't have killer our brother, Grimm… Now it's your turn to die!" Before he could charge me, I opened my heavily glowing Golden eyes and stared furious at the apparently two Mauvais Dentes. They were completely paralyzed, before they hurried of…

'That's it, run away! You're no match for me!... Off with your heads, bloody Wesens!' I shushed my Grimm side and went back to sleep… Yes, on the cold and for me relaxing tile floor of the kitchen…

* * *

_Eric's p.o.v:_

I completely forgot their failure when they told me about the big news. Golden eyes! The dear Portland Grimm had Golden eyes! And so, after the I had sent the Mauvais Dentes away and thanked the Seelengut for handing me the potion, I began plotting to get what recently had become my biggest obsession:

_Nick Burkhardt, the delicious Golden Grimm…_

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_**A/N 6:**_

Yes! I finished it! *drops dead now* XD Anyway I hope you liked it! I did! But the next chapters are going to be so much better… I know what is going to happen and somehow I think you'll like it as well!

Anyway, I need to point out that I am sadly still a very busy girl and so I ask thee nice people to review as much as you possibly can! I will update when **the review counter** is on **58!** Yeah, I know I am demanding… *huff*

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, you know what to do when you want me to continue ;)

Hugs and many sweets,

YoungOne831

* * *

_**A/N 7:**_

I noticed that some of you want to know more about my book. So go to my profile page on Devianatart by typing: YoungOne811 and see for yourself! I do have to say that there isn't much to find about my book yet, but I'll soon upload a Facebook page by the name The Arcapellian time travellers (name of my book.) Check in and find more about it by then. :D


	7. An empty space, a not so empty threat

_**For every bullet, a kiss in return.**_

_**Part one from the Series: When a Grimm met a Prince.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything that has to do with Grimm! Sadly. It all belongs to those awesome people that made this fabulous series! NBC is the name.

**Full summary:**

Nick discovers Renard's secrets and hunts him down. In the end Juliette shoots down Nick. Which results in Nick getting a severe depression. His Grimm side mistrusts Juliette, hates Renard and wants revenge. Off with their bloody heads! However his human and detective side wants the sweet peace that only death can give him. Two very different needs from one person. To save Nick from himself, Renard needs to reveal one final secret. But will Nick let him?

**Warnings:**

I uploaded it in M, I mean come on that says enough right? The pairing might be obvious, but perhaps I just uploaded it in M because there is a lot of blood in it... Uh or maybe not... I am not going spoil this story by telling all the details... So you just have to read the story and find out.

* * *

_**A/N Nr. 1: **_

Please notice that I am Dutch and in the Netherlands the series Grimm have recently been launched on the television, so please don't hate me if not all of my story is completely in check with the series, because I can't help it that the series just launched here.

* * *

_**A/N Nr. 2: **_

I recently noticed that this story has been added to the Nick whump community, whoot! So, to give you Nick whump fans a little treat, I decided to do some more Nick whump in this chapter. That's also the reason why it is longer than usually. So hugs to the Nick whump fans! Chacha ^^

**Story recommendations:**

If you really love Nick whump or just reading good Grimm stories, that will make you have a good laugh: I recommend you to all read the lovely fan fictions of **LittleBounce**! A really good writer, that does great and adorable Nick whump!

* * *

**Music recommendations:**

I am addicted to Two steps from hell! This one makes awesome movie and trailer music! Do if you like movie/ trailer music, then check them out!

Must-have-listened-songs:

El dorado (my definite favourite)

Winterspell

Black heart

Heart of courage

Jump

To glory

Dragon rider

* * *

_**A/N Nr. 3:**_

Hello dearest readers,

I firstly want to apologize for the delay. I know some of you were probably at the point of strangling me… Yet, I can explain my absence.

It's actually more of a train of events that had kept me busy.

I was, once again, ill, because of the really bad temperatures here in the freezing Netherlands. It has never snowed that much for that long! Shoo, Jack Frost, go bully someone else, now! :P To make matters worse; it was warmer during Christmas than it will be during Easter, can you imagine?! *huff* I hate cold, need sunlight!... Ooooh Alaaaaan!….Get your sunny ass over here, this instance! ^^ (Alan is the main character of my book.)

My dear Grandma broke her jaw! Ohnoes! She is sooooo sweet and she really didn't deserve to get a broken jaw! *anyone fix it, now!* Though, she is getting better now, fortunately! :D

I… am… (God, why do I even admit this…) having a writer's block at my book. Okay, well not exactly a writer's block. Yet, it gets more and more difficult to keep my schedule working… Not funny thus.

I was also having a writer's block for this chapter. Because, I really didn't know if I really wanted to make it this long….

So, yes it's obvious that my next excuse will be:

THE GODDAMN LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER!….sorry for swearing, wasn't supposed to happen. *blush*

So, now you know, why the hell it took me so insanely long, to update this story. I hope you'll accept the excuses. If you don't, … then you just don't…;P

Anyway, before this fabulous and long ride of _**For every bullet, a kiss in return**_, continues, I am going to thank all of thee nice reviewers!

* * *

**Buterfli:** Aww, thank you. It makes me happy, to know you were partly speechless! Yeah, Nick is totally axe addicted. I don't know why I made him that way yet. Though, I think, when I saw that poster of Grimm with Nick and his axe, that I fell in love with the outstanding combination. XD

Here is what happens next: You'll read the: of- 3- whole- parts- consisting chapter and then you… Oh well and then you've read the chapter -_-"

Ha, ha, so enjoy the next chapter and thank you for reviewing!

_*Gives you cotton candy, an Easter cookie and of course a bunch of flowers with a note sticking to it, saying:_

_Thank you for the first review on chapter 6_

_Hugs and sweets,_

_The author.*_

* * *

**The Update Guest:** Sorry for the very late update, hun. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. *cries* Sowwy!

Yeah, who doesn't want to know what happens when Nick and the Captain see each other again. *smirk* I am super glad that you loved the chapter! I hope you will love the next one just as much.

_*Gives you an Easter cookie and a cinema ticket.*_

* * *

**Amethyst:** Hellooooo sister, thank you for the super loooong and thus super awesoooommeee review! Erm, yes, I am weird, don't blame me. Blame, again, my brains. XD Anyway, it's so awesome to know that you do exactly the same things as me. Before I go to sleep, I always think of the plotting! Isn't that amazing?! And thus, that's the reason why I called you my Sister. :P So, ignore me already. It's just that, I was so happy to know we have a lot of things in common. YAY!

Monroe and Rosalee aren't affected that much, yet the reason why is still a secret, though it might be very obvious, once you've read it.

Oh, you will really like this chapter! I know, I can tell, this is, once again, my Reader-sense speaking. You'll be in for a treat, when you like that half of this chapter contains big slashy stuff and mainly with our favourite Captain! :D

Monroe is going to say some awesome stuff this chapter, things that might make you pee your pants… (You have been warned) Okay, at least, I almost peed my pants, but then again, my humour isn't that great…. I guess, I don't know Aaargh….

Doctor Brain, Mrs Brain has brain pain again. Save me, pretty please, with strawberries and… _Noooo, Bad Grimm, no touchy the strawberries!_... and sorry, I had to kick a strawberry obsessed Grimm off the pie…. So, pretty please with strawberries… _NICK, get off the pie, now!_ Ohnoes… So pretty please with strawb-, not strawberries, that bad, little Grimm has eaten them all.. Sorry!

Yup, amazed again by my weirdness.

No, Hank is not going to be happy much. Yes, Eric will appear again! Though I am not going to spoil the circumstances….*grin*

Thank you again, for your amazing review! You are such a sweet person for even doing that!

_*Gives you an Easter cookie and because of this awesomely long review; I will reveal a tiny plot secret…Okay a BIG plot secret…*_

* * *

**KuroiNeko94:** Oh dear! You made me blush with all that goodness in your review! And such a long one too! *Squee* You made me really happy and I'm glad that you like my re-reviews! I love giving them. It's a way of expressing myself in my own random words and personality, though with gratitude for the people who review! I really love reading your reviews!

In this chapter a lot of Sean will appear. At least that's what I think. And I know, you will really like the opening of this chapter! I know, I do…

I'll tell you; Eric is already in Portland…_dun dun dun! _So, just read the chapter and find out what will happen now… Thank you again, for your lovely review!

_*Gives you an Easter cookie and a Kitten (neko is cat in Japanese right? Uh-oh, perhaps my Japanese isn't that good, okay in that case: FAIL…) Name the kitten Alan… Oeeehhhh Alan kitty… No better, name it Nick... hihihi. XD*_

* * *

**Severus Snape fan:** Oh yeah, that accent Renard has, is making me squeal fan girlishly. Hihi. No, Renard and Eric won't meet yet, though their war is officially on at the end of the chapter. You'll hate Eric, I know. :P About the hot time, oh yes…. The next chapter will chapter 8! I, myself, can't wait to read it. ^^

Thank you for your review! People who constantly come back and review, make my heart leap with joy!

_*Gives you an Easter cookie and a new coffee machine.*_

* * *

**LittleBounce:** Awesome, totally rocked my brains, made me scream and jump up and down on my bed, had me grinning like a lunatic for a few hours! Reviewing in Dutch! You. Are. The. Best! And as told through PM, your Dutch isn't that bad! Thank you again for your lovely review!

_Review nr. 2: _Nope, Nick isn't. But we all like the teasing, don't we? XD Anyway, they will both be breaking soon, oh so very soon. Mhuahahawahaa! Yeah right. -_-'' Thank you for your second and lovely review!

_Review nr. 3:_ I am sorry, I didn't aim for being mean… Okay, maybe I did… XD. I promised myself that one day, I would do a fake cliffhanger and oh well there you go :P Thank you for liking my Nick whump, I sometimes doubt myself if it's good enough, so THANK you for mentioning it! It made me happy! Yeah Nick, will actually get really depressed, though I am not going to spoil when, hihi.

Thank you again, for all three lovely reviews! It makes me happy to read those! :D

_*Gives you an Easter cookie and the Grimm season one and two box deluxe with subtitles ;) I remembered! Yay! But the way if you want to, I can try to find the episodes with subtitles?*_

_P.s: I recommended your stories. Is that okay with you?_

* * *

**Pigs are smelly: **This probably gets boring, but yes they still are XD. Anyway, thank you for continued support. The idea makes me very happy! I am extremely sorry for the long waiting I hope, I can make it up to you by the length of this chapter. :D

_*Gives you an Easter cookie and some macrons in a luxurious box.*_

* * *

**Just a guest:** Strawberries addicted Nick is indeed lovely to the max.

If my Reader-sense is right, then you will love this chapter. Scenes with strawberries and badass Nick are on the way! :D Thank you for your lovely review!

_*Gives you an Easter cookie and a one-week trip to Asia.*_

* * *

**Cowboy:** I bid thee welcome, in this fabulous world of EXTRA LONG chapters! XD Though, I am sorry for the delay Please, forgive me.

_*Gives you an Easter cookie and a cupcake machine.*_

* * *

**Guest:** Bwahaha! Relax! I don't bite, …normally hèhèhè. XD Just kidding. I am sorry for the delay of the update. I hope you wasn't going to strangle me… Please don't, I have an adorable little bunny to take care of! (Runs away, afraid that now the Guest will kill her. :P) Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and thank you very much for reviewing!

_*Gives you an Easter cookie and a box filled with doughnuts.*_

* * *

**Guest nr. 2:** Thank you for your review. Yet, I am really sorry for the long waiting. I hope you can forgive me.

_*Gives you an Easter cookie and a random cd.*_

* * *

**Guest nr. 3:** Yeah, Nick is totally strawberry addicted in this story. I am too. :P I think you'll like the next chapter, itr involves more strawberries situations XD. Thank you for the lovely review!

_*Gives you an Easter cookie and a free holiday in…uh… somewhere you want to go :P*_

* * *

**Anonymous: **Ooooh you're new here, right? Welcome! Thank you for the very lovely review, it makes me really happy! I hope you will like the next chapter as well.

_*Gives you an Easter cookie, the Welcome gift set and of course a cupcake hanging on a bunch of balloons, with a note sticking to it, saying:_

_Thank you for the last review on chapter 6! Enjoy the next one!_

_Hugs and many sweets,_

_The author.*_

* * *

_**A/N Nr. 4: **_

So, thank you all for reviewing, favouring and alerting this story! You all make me a really happy person!

Yet, because of Amethyst's really looong review and all the other lovely reviews, I got, I'll reveal another thing:

**Spoiler:**

_In the series Grimm, they speak about the Royal's history. In this fan fiction, there is an even older history than the series' history. A history in which two Kingdoms had been ruling, yet one of them was destroyed by the other… _

Anyway, I hope you all liked your gifts! But of course the biggest gift, I can give you is the next chapter… So, ladies and gentlemen: fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the, this time even longer, ride of: **YoungOne831's, Grimm's: **_**For every bullet, a kiss in return!**_

* * *

**Previously on YoungOne831's, Grimm's: **_**For every bullet, a kiss in return:**_

* * *

**Tuesday midday**

_Renard's p.o.v:_

Due to my brother's interventions, I had been forced to send someone out to protect my little Grimm. I had sent the loyal Schakale Jules Armand. Only a few minutes ago, he had called me, saying that he had some very interesting news.

"_You're Grimm, my liege, has Golden Eyes…"_ he had said with a very audible gulp. He had also told me that my little Grimm seemed to have a huge thing for strawberries…

* * *

**Tuesday night**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I stormed back to him, lifted my axe and with a nice swing, I severed his head from the rest of his body. The cold and very dead body slumped to the ground. Then suddenly sirens could be heard in the distance.

As fast as I could I jumped up high and pulled the arrow out of the surveillance camera. Without looking back, I ran in the forest, grabbed my crossbow and ran away just a bit further…

* * *

**Tuesday late night**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

"You shouldn't have killed our brother, Grimm… Now it's your turn to die!" Before he could charge me, I opened my heavily glowing Golden eyes and stared furious at the apparently two Mauvais Dentes. They were completely paralyzed, before they hurried of…

'That's it, run away! You're no match for me!... Off with your heads, bloody Wesens!' I shushed my Grimm side and went back to sleep… Yes, on the cold and for me relaxing tile floor of the kitchen…

* * *

**Tuesday late night**

_Eric's p.o.v:_

I completely forgot their failure when they told me about the big news. Golden eyes! The dear Portland Grimm had Golden eyes! And so, after the I had sent the Mauvais Dentes away and thanked the Seelengut for handing me the potion, I began plotting to get what recently had become my biggest obsession:

_Nick Burkhardt, the delicious Golden Grimm…_

* * *

**Chapter 7: An empty space, a not so empty threat part one**

* * *

**Wednesday early morning**

_Renard's p.o.v:_

* * *

_Dream scene:_

* * *

I roughly grabbed the extremely wet Grimm and pushed him against the wall. Before he knew it, I had plunged deep into his body again. Taking him none too gently against the firm shower wall.

"_Ahh! Sean, more! I want more! NOW!" _Nick demanded and licked my fingers, which had been stroking his soft and wet lips.

"_If you want more, than give me the magic little word, sexy Golden." _I seductively whispered in his ear and gave it a long lick.

Promptly the Grimm had turned around and thereby pushed me out of his tremendous body.

"_I don't do magic words!"_ he snarled and stomped out of the shower, his eyes glowing brightly Gold once more.

I followed him into our bedroom and pushed him on the bed. Before he could do anything about the situation, I had already pulled him towards me and lifted him of the bed. He was now in a very compromising position and it would only take me to press forward, to be seated into his tight body again.

I pressed his upper body to the bed and then slammed into him, earning a low growl in the progress. However, the fight still hadn't left him as he too had set a pace of his own. A pace which didn't follow me suit and thus made it painfully for me to continue my own. It probably hurt him as well, but my Grimm was too stubborn to give in and paid the price for it himself. I, once again, slipped out of his body and turned him around…

Our eyes sought our true beings and I let myself lose control for a split second, just to let him know that I would never deny him anything… Except letting him top…

We were, by now, staring at each other for quite some time and slowly, I neared his face with mine. Our lips found each other and we began kissing lazily.

First, it was no more than lips touching lips. Then, my lips opened and my tongue stroked his mouth sensually. After that, he had opened his mouth to let our appendages join in a fierce, yet relaxing tongue duel. Ever so sluggish, we lowered our pace and just relished in the feeling of two mouths joining and almost becoming one.

I was currently nibbling his bottom lip. Sucking it deeply into my own mouth and thereby bringing the most exquisite noises to surface by the man underneath me. Only when he had pleaded with his eyes, I let go of the now swollen bottom lip, but just to regain attention on his upper lip.

Promptly, Nick started quivering severely. His whole body shook in every direction, not wildly, but still… I tried to hush him. To sooth him with calming and adoring words, but, alas, to no avail. I could only wait and pray for the somewhat dreadful event to ease. Fortunately, the tremors seemed to be fading. Finally, after what had felt like hours, my baby Grimm had his body under his control again.

"_Nick? Are you alright? Speak to me, now!"_

"_S… se-… I didn't me-. I mean to say that… I'm sorry…"_

I ignored his alien rambling and kissed him passionately for the third time that hour. By the time we parted, his lips were bruised by our harsh joining and his face spotted a bright red blush.

"_Tell me Nick, how much do you want this?"_ I asked him, my eyes hungrily roaming over his dishevelled body; slick with sweat and sticky with my own saliva. Nick was only able to make a very keen noise and shut his eyes to avoid my burning gaze.

"_I believe, I asked you a question, Nick."_ I rolled a rosy bud between my clever fingers, making the Grimm arch slightly.

"_Don't make me punish you, Nicolas."_ I warned him and coarsely flicked his nipple to emphasize the whole situation. It worked.

"_Sean, …I… I can't do this."_ He said, making me arch my brow when he sat up and gently pushed me away.

"_Why, my dear Grimm? It's not like it's your first time… and certainly not with me. Hum?"_

I expectantly stared into his eyes, which were trying to avoid me in all earnest.

"_Because, …I've slept with your brother."_

…

* * *

_End dream scene._

* * *

I woke up, screaming completely enraged and kicked the sheets off me. I hastily stood up and smashed my fist into the nearest object. The once lighted and beautiful lamp lay now broken and dark on the ground. Pieces of glass surrounded the standard and had cut through my flesh. I snarled and collected the shards from my hand. My Wesen side scolded me for my stupidity, but then again; it was probably more his fault than my Royal's side fault.

It seemed so weird. I was by no means human. The Royals weren't Wesens nor Grimms, though they had more in common with Grimms than Wesens.

Yet, Royals were a complete different story. Royals held some sort of dominant power over living beings. That included humans.

Royals were the brains behind a community/ land. Half of the Wesen species were the muscles and the other half were the unimportant citizens. And then you had the Grimms…

Grimms were… actually pretty much everything at the same time, so now you might understand why they were so extremely dangerous.

A Grimm wasn't only intelligent, but also had skills that no one, not even Royals, could dream about having. All their senses were at a height that could be considered alien. Bizarre. Unrealistic. It usually started with their sight, then their sense, after that their hearing, then their smell and finally they would turn into raw killing machines. Deadly to the max. Fortunately, not many Grimms lived long enough to get to that _very_ deadly scale. You had deadly and then you had _very_ deadly.

What bothered me about my ex- star- detective, was that he had become _very_ deadly in only one and a half year. That was rare, extremely rare… No, even worse, it was unheard of. And so, I had been worried sick for weeks.

When Jules had called me and thereby giving me the news of Nick having Golden eyes, I hadn't been surprised. Oh well, not much at least. Sure, it was a shock that they still existed and that my little Grimm was one of them, but with the speed my Grimm had developed, it really was understandable.

And still, Golden Grimm or not; Nick's progress had been made way too fast! Something was wrong with my little Grimm and I was getting more anxious a day to find out what exactly…

Now, however, I had to focus on how to make those dreams come true. On top of that, and probably more important, was the fact that I desperately needed to deliver my not- so- dear brother, the message to stay away from what was rightfully mine:

My strong and determined little detective: Nicolas Burkhardt, my baby Golden Grimm. Mine in all three ways!

I lowly growled in my throat, when I discovered a little problem down my waist. And it screamed for attention… It wantonly yelled at me to be taking care of for at least one time.

So, I finally let go of my already slippery control and complied…

* * *

_Imaginary love making scene:_

* * *

I brutally slammed him down on the kitchen table. Unable to reach the bedroom. Filled with lust, filled to the brim. Anxiously have waited all day to satisfy my most vital desire to claim, once more, the person that had already been mine the moment I'd seen him.

So now, underneath me, lay Nicolas Burkhardt, trembling and moaning mess number one. The most severe case of wanton lovers. Of wanton Grimms. Golden Grimms. My obsession, my sanctuary in body, in person.

The young man let out a shriek of thirst for more of the whole atmosphere that was me, when I roughly, yet expertly, prepared him with my calloused fingers. Not that he would be needing any preparations after all the previous rounds we had had in the passageway below the Precinct.

"_God, Sean, fuck me already!"_ He clutched my waist with his strong, though soft legs. Urging me on.

"_Come on, Sean, I can't wait forever…"_ he said cheekily and gave that one famous smile of him. The Nick Burkhardt smile; deathly cute and smothering sexy. Then he grasped my hand and pressed it to his obvious arousal.

"See_, I really can't wait any longer. Need you, now! Pronto!" _he exclaimed and deftly threw his head back, revealing smooth and flushed skin.

I bid my control farewell as he invited me with his body in all its glory. I succumbed to dark passion that my want and need bestowed upon me so unfairly and so gruesomely brusquely.

When I forcefully entered his body and clung to him in desperate need, afraid he might leave me; I knew I would be leaving a lot of bruises.

No matter. That was exactly what I wanted to happen. Mark him as mine. Claim him. Bond him to me in all ways necessary, all ways possible…

* * *

In my mind, I had continued with fucking him forcefully. I had continuously rejected him affirmation of being full of me and then I had hurried myself forwards and back into that blistering wet and extremely tight passage. Slowly, I had sped up, almost hearing the moist sound of skin against skin slapping for real. Almost, still not truly.

In reality I was pouncing into my fist as never before, bringing myself closer to that blissful edge every breath I dared to take. Imagining that the tightness of my fist would be the tightness of his body. So close… So close to that lovely edge… The edge where I would fall over in just a mere seconds if I continued doing this in this extremely passionate manner.

Desperately stroking my engorged shaft, like there was no tomorrow left. No days left to have this divine feeling washing over me with a forbidden ecstasy that was yet unheard of. A forbidden fruit. A forbidden drug that had planted into first my mind, then my body and now even my soul. A forbidden fruit named…

"Nicolas!" I yelled when I came and spurted all of my seed on the carpet beneath me. I angrily glared at it. That wasn't supposed to happen!

No, the white, gluey essence on the cold and lifeless carpet should have been stuffed deeply into a certain someone's body. I would make sure that, the next time I stared into those brilliant Golden eyes, he will remember _my_ eyes …

Hungry eyes.

_Very. _Hungry. Eyes…

* * *

**Wednesday morning**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

So, here I lay, on the kitchen floor. Just awoken by the bright light that had emerged from the window. I had the luck to have the apartment on the corner, so therefor I had more windows. Though more windows, might become a danger with all those enemies, I still preferred sunlight above the unnatural lamplights, that were annoying during daytime.

I swallowed away the dry lump in my throat and sluggishly raised my body from the cold tile floor. I had a lot of things to do today and thus couldn't afford myself to simply lay down any longer. Unfortunately…

I carded a hand through my hair with a sigh on my lips. This was going to be such a long, looong day. Carefully, I sat myself down on the dresser of the cooking island. Boy, what was I going to tell Monroe and Rosalee what had happened? Or more importantly; what was I going to tell Hank?...

Hank must be really pissed-off…

I cursed myself for killing the Skalengeck yesterday and suddenly realised that the body of the Mauvais Dentes still had to be in the forest, where I, with my stupid head, had left him. By now, someone, for sure, would have found the body…

Knowing the forensic team we had, I was probably in deep trouble. The technology we had nowadays was advanced, very advanced and they just might discover it had been me, who had left that particularly crime scene behind…

Yes, I was definitely screwed. And for the first time, I realised that the fight I had with my ex Captain, might not come in so handy after all. If he chose to set me up for this… If he chose to simply hand me over… Oh well, then…

'Then, they have a very pissed-off, lethal Golden Grimm in their cells… Not minding to cut some heads off with his bare hands! No, that silly Royal is not stupid enough to send me to jail. Not now, nor ever. Even if he doesn't know I'm a Golden Grimm… Cause if he does send me to jail;… It's off with his head forever!' My Grimm side roared and my eyes twitched from its aggressiveness.

Perhaps that now it was a seriously good time to tell Monroe about that part…

_Ring, riing, riiiing_

I jumped from the dresser and sought my mobile phone. It turned out be left in the pocket of my leather jacket.

* * *

"Burkhardt."

"_Nick! Hank just called me. Please, tell me, you were home for the entire night, yesterday."_ Monroe yelled through the phone.

I swallowed heavily. This was not, I repeat; NOT, good…

"Yes?... Why, did something happen?" I asked, trying to sound as natural as I possibly could with all that pressure on my conscience.

"_Yes Nick, _something_ did happen… Are you really sure, you were home the entire night?... Nick?" Monroe asked me then, suspiciously._

"I… I was ho-…"

"_Why are you lying, Nick?!" _

Oh God, Monroe knew about it. Yesterday, blasted yesterday!

"Monroe, I swear, I didn't…_Sorry_?"

"… _Bye Nick."_ And with that he hung up.

* * *

No! Oh God, Monroe never hung the phone up, at least not that way! He was mad at me. No, he was furious… He would probably rip my throat out if I ever dared to talk to him again!

Great, I had probably just lost a friend. My second true friend in my entire life, to be exact.

I slumped down on the couch with a cup of coffee. Strong, insanely strong, coffee. Why? Because, I would be needing all the energy to gather my courage to phone my other, still, best friend, and tell him what exactly had happened yesterday… If I wouldn't… then it's also bye, bye friendly Hank…

* * *

_Hank's p.o.v:_

_Ring, riing, riiiing_

I checked my phone and gruffly swiped the ignore button. No, Nick _definitely_ hadn't kept his promise and so I wasn't going to play nice with him. Not today at least.

_Ring, riing, riiiing_

_Nick Burkhardt calling_

I repeated my actions and even put off my phone. Other agents would just have to send me an email then.

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

That was it. I just lost another friend… But maybe this was just an awful nightmare. And maybe, I would soon wake up on the cold tile floor of my kitchen. Maybe, just maybe…

Or not.

I shivered and grabbed a fleece to cover my tired and cold body with. I sneezed and felt a dread washing over me…

Please, don't tell me, that I was going to be sick. Not now!

"Choo!" Oh holy ghost, yes I was…

* * *

_Rosalee's p.o.v:_

"Monroe! Come quickly, now!"

As soon as I had read the words written on the very old book, I knew I had just stumbled across the jackpot.

_The three Grimm species; from Bronze to Gold._

"What is wrong? Did a Hexenbeast bite you?" I shook my head and showed him the book.

"Oh dear, you've found it! Oh man! That's so good, Rosalee! We have got to tell… I mean _you_ have got tell _him_." He snarled the last part out and furrowed his brows madly.

"Monroe…, what happened on the phone?" I nervously asked him, very aware of the frown on his normally happy face.

"He… lied. He lied, Rosalee! That's what happened! I mean, come one, we are his friends and still he doesn't trust us enough to tell us such things?! It would make more sense if we were the ones who didn't trust _him_! I can tell you, for sure, I have had just about enough of that silly baby Grimm, with his silly…"

"Monroe! How could you?! How would you feel if you did things, you can't understand? Things, no one understands? Nick is still finding his way to fit in wi-…"

"Well, Rosalee, I think he knows he is a Grimm by now. And before you start it, yes, he probably also realises, he's a Golden Grimm and what kind of power he holds over us with that latest development…"

"Monroe, can't you see? Yesterday, Nick was completely scared to death, we might leave him behind because of that latest development and you just ignored his pleads!... _No_, Monroe, not finished here! Nick doesn't know in the slightest what it is to be a Golden Grimm! No one does! He probably doesn't even know how to control his Grimm mode anymore… Oh and by the way, I guess that even for a Golden Grimm, he's progressing way too fast. Something is wrong, very wrong with him, Monroe… I am really concerned, he just might kill himself for becoming what he is nowadays."

Silence, a painful silence…

We just had or were still having our first fight. And it was over Nick nonetheless.

"Rosy?... I am so sorry. You're right. It was just my instinct to panic. I mean, I know Nick is a good friend and would never cut our heads off, but with all the past events… I just hope he isn't trying to become a suicide Grimm right now. Those are deadly…"

I hugged him and sighed in relief. Glad, he had finally progressed the information.

"Now listen, this book here, says that all Grimms have many phases they have to go through. Not every Grimm has to go through every phase, yet I believe that whatever is happening to Nick, is one of the phases in this book."

"Which one?"

"Not sure about it yet. Though, I believe there are more phases than one, he is suffering from…"

"Well, let's find out, before he chops off his own head…"

* * *

**Wednesday early midday**

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

"_Inheritance complications: When any Grimm comes into his inheritance later than they normally should, the so-called Grimm side is more feral than it is in different circumstances. This is due to the fact that the Grimm is used to being only human and thus finds it difficult to adapt to his now collected Grimm abilities. Being a Grimm, means being aggressive, yet in a sly and cunning way. So, when inherited the Grimm abilities later than should have happened; the human side of the Grimm is feeling overwhelmed by all that sudden anger and aggressiveness. They usually find it very hard to cope with all those demanding emotions and thus can't control them very good. That's thereby the reason why so-called Late Grimms are more feral than others and also why males are more lethal, seeing as they always inherit the Grimm abilities later than females do…" _I stopped for a second and glanced nervously at Rosalee, who made some notes.

"Okay, but, is there more, Monroe?"

"Yes, there is, wait I'll read it…"

I cleared my throat and read the next part aloud.

"_However, when the human personality of the Grimm is strong enough to subdue the Grimm side, he will be able to subdue the emotions as well. Yet, during battling any Wesen, it might leap out to said Wesen. It takes great willpower to be able to subdue the so-called Grimm call (the urge to kill) during battles. If the Grimm is able to, he is considered a more powerful Grimm than most and might be a Silver Grimm.(see Silver Grimms, page 128.)… _Should I go on, because the book still hasn't finished the topic?_"_

"Yes, please do."

"_Yet, as soon as the human side no longer cares what the Grimm side wants and does. The Grimm side will become more dominant and eventually might subdue the human side into submission. Making the Grimm most lethal in all ways (Full Grimm call). It should be dully noted that most of those Grimms are considered rare. Not even the Uber-Grimms were/ are that lethal. Thus, as a matter of fact; the longer the Grimm subdues his Grimm side, the harsher its snap will be, once broken through…. _Oh shit! Rosalee, this is the reason why! This is the whole problem! … We have got to tell Nick, asap!" I yelled and slammed the book shut.

Yes, my poor baby Grimm, really hadn't had any clue what the hell was going on with him!

"Call him, Monroe! Tell him we've found a book of his inheritance! Oh and apologize…"

I did and pressed _Nick Burkhardt_ on my screen…

"_He-…" _His voice croaked. He had probably been crying…

"Listen Nick, I am so sorry for … erm ditching you, but I swear it was only going to be temporary and uh.. never mind. We, Rosalee and I, need to come over right away! We have finally found something about your inheritance! Isn't that great, buddy?! …Buddy? "

"_Monroe… I don't feel re-… *thump*…"_

"Nick?... Nick, are you alright?.. Hey buddy, you're there? Buddy? Nick?... Oh shit! Hold on Nick, we are on the way!"

I hung up the phone and grabbed the coat, Rosalee had handed me with a knowing face.

"We better hurry. We don't know what condition he's in." she said.

* * *

_Rosalee's p.o.v:_

"Monroe! The traffic light is on red!" I yelled.

_Iiiieeeeeh!_

The car had just stopped in time, before it could have passed the red light.

"Thank God! Jesus, Monroe, are you alright?"

He nodded and calmed himself. I knew then that if anything bad had happened to Nick, he would take the blame on himself.

"Hey, it's okay, Monroe, I bet Nick is going to be fine and on top of that; if anything is wrong with him, we can probably find the cause of it in the book." I said soothingly and tried to reassure him.

…In the end, to keep the worried Blutbad calm, I had stroked his arm lovingly the entire ride to Nick's apartment.

"We're here." He exclaimed and stepped out of the car nervously.

"What number does he live on?"

"417C: Floor level four, number 17 and in Block C."

"Good, let's go."

Once we had arrived at the apartment, Monroe started ringing the bell numerous of times and when there came no reply he started slamming on the door, his eyes red with worry. If the situation hadn't been that severe, I would have called it cute.

"Okay, step away Rosy, I am going to kick this stupid door into submission!" Monroe lifted his feet…

Then the door opened and a deathly pale Nick came into view.

"Whoah Nick, not looking good…" Monroe exclaimed and stepped into the apartment, followed by me.

Nick shut the door and stared at the floor. Guilt could be read from his face.

"Hey buddy, it's okay. We've finally discovered what you're going through."

"Yes Nick, we are going to help you, sweetie."

"S…ry…" I immediately noticed that Nick's voice was very hoarse, as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs…

"Nick, are you hurt anywhere?" I asked him gently and approached the by now swaying Grimm.

"…Uh…" he said and shook his head, but even when shaking his head, he had to stop to cough a multiple times.

"Buddy?...I think you should lay down for a while. No offense, but you really look… awful." Monroe grabbed Nick's shoulder and steered him towards the living room. However, halfway through, Nick collapsed in Monroe's arms.

"Nick!" Monroe screamed alarmed and hauled the Grimm up. "Oh man, talk to me buddy! Please, show any sign that you're still living!" Monroe completely freaked out and eventually even woged into his Wesen form.

"I need to diagnose him, Monroe, now. He might have gotten one of those rare Grimm diseases." At that Monroe panicked even more and lifted the now unconsciousness Grimm over his shoulder. Monroe hurriedly carried Nick towards the bedroom and gently laid him down on the perhaps too small bed.

"No wonder he has been sleeping badly, who wouldn't with such a bed? Seriously Nick, whe never you wake up, I'll kick your sorry ass for once again not taking care of yourself properly."

"We will argue about that with him later, Monroe. Now, I need to check his condition and symptoms. Could you get the bag, I brought with me?"

While Monroe went to get the bag, I checked his pulse and felt his forehead… Fast ticking and burning hotness. Nick was having a severe fever, that for sure.

"There you go, how is he doing?"

"Monroe, get me the Fever cleaner potion, now!"

I quickly made Nick drink the potion. Monroe eyed me warily.

After thirty minutes, I checked his temperature again.

"And?" Monroe anxiously asked me.

I looked up at him and swallowed.

"It's not working…"

* * *

_**A/N Nr. 5:**_

**Chapter 7: An empty space, a not so empty threat part two.**

* * *

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

"What can we do?" I asked, worriedly glancing at the sweating Grimm.

"Nothing, we will have to wait till his temperature has decreased. But, get me the book and we'll try to figure out if it is a Grimm trait."

Before I could walk to the living room, I heard Rosalee gasp.

"Rosy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, erm… get a wet cloth as well." I did what she asked and walked back into the room.

"_Nngh…"_ Nick made some strange noises when he was asleep. It was a pity, I couldn't film it for any blackmail material later on.

"_Ahh… pl…s… nngh."_ Yeah, some really strange noises. I looked at my Rosy and gasped. Rosalee was heavily flushing and shook her head.

"Rosalee, what's wrong? Are you alright… and seriously Nick, what the hell?!" I said when the Grimm made more of those weird noises.

"Can't you tell, Monroe? Or better… can't you hear or smell it?"

I sniffed the air and felt my senses double over. Need, arousal, heat, … pheromones…

Nick…

"_Ohh, … Se- ahh… ple- ahh, nnghh!" _

Holy shit! Did Nick have a wet dream? He better not…

"…_Nnnngghnn, oohh, …SEAN!"_ Nick's whole upper body arched of the bed, before it slumped back down. Apparently, completely satisfied by the dream's activities…

"Oh God, did he just…? Oh my… really? Geez Nick! … and who the hell is Sean?! I think…, Rosy?"

We turned to look at each other. Both of us were red and both of us were longing for the other. And that, all thanks to one heated Grimm…

"Monroe, …can you smell him?" she asked insecure.

"Yes, you too? Does it affect you? I mean, … towards him?"

We both shook our heads. No, Nick wasn't affecting us towards him personally, yet he did affect us to have us both staring at each other with lust brought to our eyes in a haste.

"But why doesn't he affect us in such a way? Because, no denying here that I've never smelled such strong… eherm…mating…pheromones before…"

"I don't know, Monnie. Yet, I think that we should be quite happy it doesn't affect us that way…"

To break the sudden tension that hung in the air with a thick cloud of desire, we both avoided the other for a while and only focussed on the now peacefully sleeping Grimm.

"Monroe, you better call Hank. I think he's still pissed-off. He has to know what Nick is going through."

"Good idea."

* * *

**Wednesday night**

_Hank's p.o.v:_

I really was curious to what was happening with my partner. Monroe had called me during my shift, explaining that whatever Nick had done yesterday, it had been due to a certain 'Grimm trait'… Whatever that was; it didn't sound too well. So, here I sat, in my car, driving to Nick's new apartment.

Upon arriving, I noticed the way Monroe's car was parked. Very unlike Monroe: barely between the white parking lines and its nose stuck out greatly. Yes, whatever Nick was going through it was bad enough to severely decrease Monroe's driving skills.

I walked the way up and impatiently rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Hank, come in…" Monroe said and ushered me inside.

"You don't look so well, Monroe. Is everything alright?" I worriedly asked and hung my coat up.

"I don't look so well? …Wait till you have seen Nick." He then said and immediately a wave of concern washed over me. Could it be that bad? Really? In what kind of trouble had Nick gotten himself in this time? I sighed and shook my head. That man was really having a death wish sometimes…

When Monroe opened the door, a smell of sweat and sick flared through my nostrils. It almost made me puke. So, Nick really was as sick as Monroe had told me over the phone.

"Hey Hank. Ssh, he has just fallen asleep, don't wake him. It took me hours to have is fever stabilized to a decent temperature." Rosalee said and had put her finger on her mouth to emphasize how quiet we had to be in order not to wake the now and apparently, finally, sleeping Grimm.

"And what temperature is decent according to you?" I asked, not feeling really assured.

Then she swallowed and nervously looked me in the eye. "39 Celsius. I know it's still high, but only a few hours ago it had been above 41 and sometimes it even swung higher. Don't tell me those temperatures aren't normal, Hank. I know perfectly well, that they aren't. However, according to this book, it is normal for a Grimm, while having the _Affekt Änderung_ disease, to develop a fever with temperatures higher than 42 Celsius. It's obviously a Grimm trait, yet we don't know for sure how it really works and even worse; how it should be cured. We're quite stuck at the moment…" she sighed heavily and once again damped Nick's forehead.

"And what does that _Affictu-_… thing, disease mean?"

"It means that; whenever a Grimm is on an emotional rollercoaster and ignores his need for proper attention from; family, friends, lover, you name it; then he will go through a series of break downs in various ways. For example: from getting really aggressive to become deathly sick… So, whatever happened yesterday on the parking lot between Nick and that unfortunate Wesen, it was probably due to this…"

I gasped in shock and shook my head. "You've got to be kidding me. Really? Just because he's sick, he gets the right to chop off heads?"

"I didn't say he had the right, but seeing another trait of Nick that has recently been discovered, he actually has the right. He has very much the right, to be precise."

Rosalee and Monroe then told me about Nick being some kind of Golden Grimm. They showed the book, explaining what Nick was going through as a Grimm. Not as a Golden Grim, they hadn't found any information about the Golden Grimms in the book, that they didn't already know. Yet the book did show a lot about a Grimms in general.

What it meant to be a Grimm. What could happen to you if you were a Grimm. What was currently happening to Nick. What Nick really was behind that friendly cop image…

A killer to the max. Deathly and unbeatable. Rare, very rare. Unstoppable and for most Wesens undesirable number one.

Monroe and Rosalee couldn't tell me very much about the whole Golden Grimm ordeal, because even in the book it didn't say much about those rare Grimm species. Only that they are very rare and mostly invincible. They also told me that Nick was a Late Grimm.

* * *

"So as a matter of fact, it's partly our fault as well that he is sick, because we didn't reach out to him enough?" I asked and felt guilty.

"Yeah, … it really sounds bad when you say it like that though." Monroe stated and awkwardly scratched his head.

"Okay, I'm in it." I announced and slapped both of my knees.

"In it in what?" Monroe asked me.

"In it to keep Nick covered from the police and also keep handing him over the Grimm cases. However, he first and foremost needs to learn to open up to us a little more and…"

"You said it man!" Monroe exclaimed happily and Rosalee nodded approvingly.

"He sure has to tell us more about his problems and certainly now. A lot of people will be out for his blood if they ever find out that he's a Golden Grimm. Yet, not only for his blood..."

"Do I even want to know? …"

"No, you really don't, trust me." Monroe said and shook his head.

"Okay, however, if Nick really wants to continue as a secret cop, he has to buy a bigger bed first." I said dryly and disapprovingly eyed the way too small bed.

"You see why I like him, Rosalee?"

"Oh come on Monroe, everyone who knows Nick, has a few complaints about his way of living. Even the Eisbibers…"

We talked the entire night until I thought it was time to leave. I had work to do after all. And I hated early shifts, but had them nonetheless.

We all had decided that it would be the for the best if Nick rested in a more comfortable bed and thus had Monroe taken the responsibility to have Nick cared for at his home. Monroe and I had manoeuvred the sick Grimm in the car and then our ways had parted.

Looking back, I knew something big was on the way. A Golden Grimm sounded like an even bigger trouble magnet and knowing that Nick already was a huge one, it wouldn't get any better.

I just hoped that Nick would be alright.

* * *

**Tuesday morning**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

After a particularly loud sneeze, I woke up and blew my nose in a tissue that I had taken from the nightstand. Nightstand? Uh?

"…Monroe?" I asked, once I had checked my surroundings. The door opened and Rosalee and Monroe entered.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling today? Feverish or just snotty?" he asked me with a grin plastered on his face.

I smiled and coughed.

"Easy Nick, you still need to rest." Rosalee said, when I attempted to get out of bed.

I furrowed my brows when my head drummed again. I ignored it and stubbornly made my way over to my friends…

"Nick!" I felt arms embracing me, when I fell forwards.

"Nick? Oh my God, Nick! Easy, take it easy! Why can't you ever listen? Do you really have to be such an extremely stubborn baby Grimm all the time, because it isn't funny anymore, Nick."

My eyes opened widely and I laughed at the phrase.

"Baby Grimm? Seriously Monroe? Whahahahaaaaaa! Oh geez, I surely haven't had such a good laugh for a while." I snickered and wiped away the tears from the laughter.

"Uh Nick, are you okay?"

"Yes, why? I mean, I feel really good… No, actually I feel fantastic!" Then my stomach started to grumble.

"Yet, my stomach thinks otherwise. What do you think guys, shall we convince it?" I asked with a toothy grin.

Rosalee walked forward and checked my temperature.

"It's unbelievable. You're completely fever free!" she exclaimed and gaped at me in awe.

"Why the what the how in the world?!" Monroe babbled.

Rosalee and I laughed at the stuttering Blutbad.

"Oh well, you're a Grimm, should have noticed that." He dryly stated and rolled his eyes as if he had just done something extremely stupid.

"We'll find out later, why you're better that suddenly. Now, however, I do have to agree with your stomach, Nick. I am starving, …Monnieee?" Rosalee turned to look at Monroe with puppy dog eyes and pleaded him to cook one of his delicious meals.

"No way, I just finished my Pilates. Shower first, otherwise stinky, stinky here." He told us firmly.

"Watch and learn, Rosalee." I whispered in her ear and then walked to the objective Blutbad.

"Aww, but Monroe, pretty please? Pretty, pretty please?" I asked and used my own puppy dog eyes.

"Naha pal, not working this time. Silly baby Grimm." Monroe walked downstairs and Rosalee and I followed him. I was determined to get good food into my stomach. So, perhaps it was time to use some more drastic tactics.

"Monrooooeeeyyy! Pretty please with strawberries, yum, on top?" I asked, but this time I also pouted.

"Gkhrgkrgk…Oh damn it, Nick! Did you have to? Fine! I'll make you two breakfast, creepy baby Grimm."

'Victory!' shouted my over excited Grimm side in my head.

"Yay! Look Rosalee, Monroey is going to make us breakfast with strawberries!"

"Don't push it Nick." The Blutbad twitched with annoyance.

"Nick, … you really have to learn me how to do that." Rosalee told me and smiled evily.

"No, you really don't need to, Nick!" Monroe glared at me.

"Only if I can have strawberries." I replied with another toothy grin.

"You two are going to be the death of me." Monroe sighed and then started to make us breakfast with fortunately for me, strawberries.

* * *

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

So, here we sat, at the dining table, having some really good breakfast, which I had made. I had a vegan sandwich, Rosalee was smearing her next bagel with jam and Nick was currently, contently munching on his toast….with strawberries. Yeah, those puppy dog eyes he had, could kill a man. I was unfortunate enough to discover that. But, I had to admit it was rather cute. Nick could be pouty sometimes and sure he often used his puppy dog eyes, but I usually was resistant to those. Yet, the combination of the two was probably even more deadly than the fact that he was a Golden Grimm.

After breakfast we would be heading for the spice shop, in order to find out what the hell had given the Grimm such a good immune system. Probably the whole Golden eyes ordeal, but you can never be too sure…

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

"Mhmmm." I was so happy that I could finally have my strawberries again. I swallowed the last piece of strawberry toast and made another one, but this time, Monroe glared at me.

"Whatever has happened to the politeness of sharing?" Monroe asked me incredulously.

I once again pouted my lips and furrowed my brows. They were mine! Didn't he know, that no one could touch my strawberries?! Seriously, if anyone would ever dare to touch my strawberries, I would cut their heads off!

"Mine." I stated and stared at him if he didn't know that they were.

Rosalee laughed and eyed me. "You really like strawberries, don't you, Nick?" she asked.

I nodded happily. Finally, someone who understood me!

"Yeah, I really do like _MY_ strawberries."

Monroe had sneakily reached to grab one of the strawberries on my plate.

'Off with his…. Okay, okay, it's Monroe… But NO sharing!' My Grimm side yelled and I glared daggers at the hand.

"Not even one, Nick?" Monroe asked me.

I looked at him.

'…..Okay, okay, fine! ….Share them with friends, but only friends!' I smiled brightly for the decision my Grimm side had made and happily put some strawberries on Monroe's and Rosalee's plate.

"Only friends." I exclaimed joyfully and stuffed another big strawberry into mouth.

They both were really touched by the gesture.

"Aw Nick, thank you sweetie… Oh Nick, I think you shouldn't be stuffing so much strawberries into your mouth. At least not all at the same time." Rosalee giggled as the corners of my mouth now dripped with strawberries' juice. My mouth was really, fully stuffed with strawberries and my cheeks were now having the size of two tennis balls.

I happily ignored them and chewed on the red sweet fruit, while humming the opening tune of Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics…

"Seriously dude, that's just obscene." Laughter filled the room, but I ignored it and stuffed the remaining strawberries into my mouth with a bright smile and twinkling eyes.

I was back again!

* * *

_Eric's p.o.v:_

I studied the pictures made of my latest obsession and smiled wickedly.

"Tonight, my little Grimm, tonight…."

* * *

**Tuesday midday**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I tiredly sighed and closed the book, Rosalee had given me.

"I am sorry for the whole problem guys. I've never wanted this to happen."

"It's okay Nick, it's also our fault for letting it go that far. We should have noticed that you were emotionally not feeling well." Rosalee reassured me and handed me the cup of tea. I wasn't allowed to drink too much coffee. It wasn't healthy according to her.

"And yet some of us ditched you…" Monroe whispered, obviously feeling guilty for the past phone call.

"Monroe, when will you get it into your thick head, wow never thought I had to say this to you…., that you don't have to feel guilty! At least, not anymore. And by the way, I could also have been a little bit more detailed about the whole; I- don't- think- I- am- really- feeling- fine, ordeal." I finished and gently smiled at the now calm Blutbad.

"Thanks buddy."

"Nick, I think it is your human side and Grimm side that keep mixing, that might be the blame for this whole problem." Rosalee said and stared at me.

"Yes, I think you're right. My Grimm side is constantly shouting at random times. He often wants to cut off heads and yes indeed, is very possessive over… _MY_ strawberries!... That as a matter of fact was my Grimm side. I can't control it that well, though I am doing better than a few weeks ago."

"You mean, it actually talks to you in your head?" Both of them asked unbelievable.

"Yes, it does. I know it's freaky. I am still not used to that myself."

"No Nick, it is just a surprise that you have something in common with our Wesens."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, our Wesen side also talks into our head and when we Woge it's our human side who does the talking. Apparently, whenever you're in your Grimm mode, your conscience is just your human side talking." She explained.

"Oh man! Then you really must be a strong Grimm if your human side tells your Grimm side to back off." Monroe told me excitedly.

"Monnie, dearest, remember the Golden eyes?" Rosalee told Monroe dryly.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that one." Monroe dumbfounded said.

"However, we are here to look for information about the Golden eyes."

We all went back to work.

…

* * *

Time passed and none of us could find anything more about the Golden Grimms.

…

"Guys! I may not have found anything about the Golden Grimms, but this might help you buddy." Monroe said and handed the book to Rosalee.

"_Ruhe der Geist..._ Monroe that's brilliant! With this, Nick can control his emotions."

The potion meant Rest of the mind in plain English and could be described as a potion that eased the mind and made, if having a Wesen or Grimm side, both sides equal to each other. Both relaxing, so none of two could get more dominant than the other. It was the perfect solution for my problems and it turned out to be a true Grimm potion, as the book has confirmed it.

"I'll make it downstairs, you two help the customers." Rosalee said and went away.

* * *

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

_Triiing… _

The door opened and a tall man appeared. Okay, taller than Nick at least, though that could almost be anyone. Except toddlers of course.

"Good day, how may we help you?" I asked.

"I ordered this." He said and handed me the note.

"Okay, your ID please."

Nick began reading his book again, when the man turned into a Ziegevolk.

"Good, I'll be back within a few minutes. Nick, could you keep an eye on the shop." I said to the Grimm, who was back reading the book we gave him.

"Yes, will do." He said, completely focussed on his book again. I smiled and went downstairs to gather the ingredients.

* * *

_Ziegevolk p.o.v:_

I hadn't really noticed the little man yet. I was here to gather my ingredients in the first place, not to check out cute little guys, who scrunched their nose up just lovely, while deeply focussed on the book they were reading.

I breathed in his scent and immediately saw stars dancing across my vision. This man smelled delicious! No delicious wasn't good enough. Perfection, true perfection. I inhaled his strong scent even more. I couldn't let this chance slip away!

"Good day, young man, what book has kept your interest for so long?" I asked and neared the fellow.

"Erm, what?" he asked and scratched his head, while a cute little blush formed on his cheeks. Yet, he remained staring at his book.

"I asked you why the book is so interesting, sugar." I smiled reassuringly at him and leaned a tiny bit more forward.

Oh heavenly God, he smelled so terrifically good! I had to have him, now!

"I…, Sir are you okay?" he asked and awkwardly looked at me with those big pretty eyes. Then I saw his face and melted even more. He was such a handsome little guy. I felt something stir in my pants and Woged…

Grimm!

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

Oh Christ! He had seen who I was, not that a pathetic Ziegevolk could possibly hurt me, yet the way he was currently staring at me, made me nervous nonetheless…

"So, you're the Grimm from Portland, I have to say, you look more breath-taking in real life." He whispered hotly and gave me another perverted grin.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I whimpered and shyly walked away from the counter. I saw some books in the distance that might contain more information about Grimms. I, now, stepped from behind the counter and reached for the books.

Hands grabbed me by the waist.

"You know, I am not just any Ziegevolk nor am I letting you go that easily, cute little Grimm." The man whispered in my ear and hotly blew into it.

I panicked and struggled to keep my Grimm side at bay. I didn't want the stupid Ziegevolk to be spreading the news that I was a Golden Grimm.

"You're such a turn on, little Grimm. I am Sebastian Griegul. Highest Ziegevolk Count and not afraid of a little Grimm like you. Yet, you do, as a matter of fact, make me very warm and hard." One of his hands roamed over my torso, while the other soothingly stroked my hipbone.

That's it, I was going to kill him… No! I had to hold on just a little more, so Monroe could scare him away.

"I am going to make you scream and beg for more. I am going to show the others that a Grimm really can be possessed. Possessed by love and passion for arousal. By the time I'm finished with you, you'll only remember the way, my cock slammed into you like there's no tomorrow… Such an adorable, pretty Grimm. Such a good wife you'll make…" He whispered in my ear and licked it. His hands were by now stroking more roughly and one of them pinched my nipple, while the other kneaded my ass.

And that, really, was the last straw… I furiously whipped around, eyes glowing insanely bright Gold and snarled at him.

"You're a …G… Gol-… Golden Grimm?" he pathetically whimpered and fearfully stepped backwards. I walked to him with a presence that shouted: Killer!

'Yes, that's it, let's punish the idiot! How dare he touch what is way out of his reach. That slimy, little pervert! Off with his head!' My Grimm side roared and so did I, when I charged him

Unfortunately, the Ziegevolk had been so scared, that it had leaped for the door, threw fifty bucks in the air and left in a hurry, without ever collecting his order.

* * *

_**A/N Nr. 6:**_

**Chapter 7: An empty space, a not so empty thread part three.**

* * *

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

When I opened the door, I was met by the sight of a frightful Ziegevolk, throwing fifty bucks in the air and leaving in a dash for time.

"Really Nick, what did the poor guy do to you?" I asked and put down the ingredients the Ziegevolk had asked for.

"Only trying to get into my pants, thank you very much." Nick snorted and crossed his arms with a huff.

I laughed my ass off then. Really the words in combination with the Grimm's face, it was all too much!

"Oh shut up, Monroe! It isn't funny! Have you ever considered, that I might get a trauma out of this?!" The Grimm pouted and heavily blushed. It really was an adorable sight.

"No offense buddy, but if anyone ever gets a trauma out of that, it would be the Ziegevolk, who probably just peed his pants. And in the Ziegevolk culture, peeing your pants is quite degrading… Though, I think that whenever you pee your pants, you are quite degrading, yet toddlers seem to have another opinion about that…"

Nick had by now turned tomato red and furrowed his brows. "Really, did you just judge toddlers, who only still lack control over their bladder. Is that more important than the fact that I practically got raped here?" Now, Nick hunched his shoulders and angrily tapped the floor. He looked like the bunny from Alice in Wonderland, always in panic about being in time.

"Can't help it, that Ziegevolk find you an attractive, cute little fellow." I teased him. Nick's face almost exploded by the bright redness.

"Monroeeey!" He whined, pouted his lips and turned to look at me with those successful puppy dog eyes of him.

"Owh man! You know, I can't resist those!" I said and tried to look away. Not working, he held too much power in his puppy eyes.

Then Nick grinned evilly. "I know, why else would I be using them…"

He got me paralyzed by that…

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

Suddenly my phone rang and I picked up.

"Burkhardt." I said and smiled wickedly at the now paralyzed Blutbad.

"_Nick, how are you doing?" _It was Hank and I swallowed. Was he still mad? At least, he didn't sound like it.

"Hey Hank, … I am really sor-…"

"_You should only be sorry about the lack of taking care for yourself. Seriously Nick, buy a bigger bed and eat something healthy! Breaking bones is much easier without a healthy amount of fat… It's fine, Monroe and Rosalee, explained me the situation. It must be tough, being a Grimm. I had visited you, while you were ill last Wednesday, yet you were too far gone, to notice me. However, it seems to me that you're feeling a lot better now, am I right?"_

"Yes, actually, I feel fantastic. And thank you for understanding me, while I still don't understand myself. That means a lot to me… I take it, you didn't call to simply catch up, during your shift?"

"_No, Monroe has already helped me greatly with the case and he thought it could be a Klaustreich. He seemed to hate them, yet he didn't tell me why. However, we know the killer's name, though he is fast thinking and thus always a step ahead of us. He's too fast for us, but I bet too slow for a Grimm… So, what do you say? In for the secret cop job or did you really resign after all?"_

"Give me the details and I'll hunt him down for you. Oh and this time, I'll leave him whole, …slightly… Just kidding!" I replied with a grin plastered on my face. Glad that Hank and I were friends again.

"_I'll sent you the information. Once you have gotten him, sent me a message. I'll warn you then, when we will be arriving to catch the killer. Good luck Nick and just so you know; the Captain seems to be having some very disturbing thoughts about you, Nick…"_

I swallowed heavily at the last part. Could it be? Could Sean have the same events happening to him? All those erotic dreams, all that need, that endless desire? I would try to find it out later, for now, I had a killer on the loose and he was going to jail!

"Thanks Hank, I will try to research that… latest development. Uh _bad_ development, of course… I'll call you, once I've tied the badass and leave him behind for you."

I hung up and checked my email on the computer.

* * *

Lots of information appeared and somehow, within mere minutes, I had probably discovered the hang out place for the killer.

"Monroe, could you perhaps, pretty please, drive me to my apartment. I need to collect some Grimm weapons for this one." I pleaded him and used my puppy dog eyes.

"Only if you promise to lessen your use of those damned puppy dog eyes."

"Fair enough, I guess, I can still pout." I grinned sheepishly.

Monroe mumbled something about; _stupid baby Grimms and their_… and then opened the door.

"Aw, thank you Monnie. How did you know, I was finished with the potion?" Rosalee asked when she entered.

"I just knew." He glared at me when I rolled my eyes.

"Here Nick, drink this. Just a tiny bit, nothing more is necessary." I swallowed the spoon with the potion on it and felt the world spin around, before I completely relaxed.

'Mhmm, that's nice. Want another one!... Okay, I get it, need to relax. Will do, I'll just picture this beach with that lovely sun and strawberry ice cream… Okay, I'm off!' My Grimm side was really making less sense every day.

"How are you feeling, Nick?" my friends asked me and stared at me in concern.

"Erm, my Grimm side just announced that he is going to the beach; enjoying the sun, while having some strawberry ice cream… I think… it's quite safe to say that the potion worked…."

We all laughed then.

However, now it was time for the real test. Grimm time, but with an edge to it this time. No more randomly chopping off heads.

…

* * *

**Tuesday early night**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I had gathered my axe and rope at the apartment and had been dropped off by Monroe a few seconds ago. My plan was perfect and the ignorant Klaustreich would be in for a big surprise…

_Iiiieeehhhh!_

The sounds of rushing tires, that abruptly came to a halt filled my ears. The killer had arrived. I watched him step out of the car and make his way to his home. I silently followed him. With my new Grimm skills, I could sneak up every Wesen with style, without them even noticing a bit.

He stopped in front of a door and entered. Finally, I knew, where he lived. Though, Hank had guessed right in which street he would be living; he hadn't had a clue in which house or apartment. It was a house.

Once he had closed the door and walked upstairs, which I could tell by my extremely sensitive hearing, I came into action. I silently unlocked the door with a piece of iron dread, I had brought.

When I heard in what street the killer would probably live, I knew that the locks could be easily manipulated.

I entered the house with my axe and rope on my back. My hands were gloved, so I couldn't leave any fingerprints behind. Yes, previously working as a cop had paid off, mind you.

I now stood in the door opening of his bedroom and took my axe in hands. The killer still hadn't had any clue and walked to the open bathroom, right in front of the bedroom door. He then saw me standing, through the mirror and gave a high pitched scream. Yes, I could be a sneaky bastard when I wanted to…

"Who are you?! How did you get in? I'll warn the police….!"

"Erm, no, I think that I'll be the one to warn the police, once I'm finished with you of course…" I said and lifted my axe. The man then woged into a Klaustreich and I had to give him credit for keeping his emotions under control for such a long time. But of course, he would now pee his pants, as he would have, by now, figured out what was really standing in front of him…

"Grimm!" he yelled and stepped into defence mode. Told you so…

"So, we can do this the easy way, in which I'll simply tie you up and wait for the cops to imprison you. Or, we could do this the hard way, in which we will have a little a fight, which results into me cutting off your head. Your choice… I don't mind… Though, I have to tell you that you'll will have to make your decision within five seconds." I told him and turned the axe in my hands.

He swallowed nervously and then said: "The easy way, …please."

"Excellent choice." I exclaimed happily and pushed him on the chair to tie him up. After I had done that, I called Hank, who told me he and the Portland police team would be on their way.

"So, you're Portland's Grimm huh?" he stated and eyed me.

I nodded and looked at my surroundings. My eyes landed upon a drawing. I took a look at it and gasped. It somehow, looked like part of the map, the Seven keys would bring together. I was immediately on guard.

"Where did you get this from!" I demanded and put my foot on the side of the chair.

"I didn't get it…"

"Okay, then for who did you make this?" The Klaustreich swallowed, not having thought that I would pick up his little game that fast.

"A Royal."

"The one from Portland?" I asked.

"No, another one."

"Which one, fast now, I can't wait forever!" I said, realising that Hank would be here any minute now.

"His brother…"

I gasped and felt rage surging through my body. Letting my Golden eyes come to the front.

"Oh my God, you're the Golden Grimm!" he yelled and tried to back away.

"What do you know, about the Golden Grimms! Speak up, now, or I'll cut your throat!" I snarled at him and gripped his sweater threatening.

"Nothing, only the poem everyone knows. Please, spare me, Your Highness."

"Was that supposed to be a joke!" I angrily yelled and kicked his leg.

I recognized that he had somehow made a mistake.

"So, why do you call me Your Highness?! Tell me, or else…"

_Riing riiing riiiing!_

At that moment my phone rang and I knew I had to get out of here as fast as I possibly could.

"I promise you, I'll be back." I warned him and then hurried off.

…

* * *

_Hank's p.o.v:_

We had found the little bastard! Tied to a chair in own house. No, Nick definitely wasn't very subtle. This would be really awkward… That was until, I and Wu read the note:

_Good day Portland police,_

_Sorry for the last time. I had to, I was threatened. Therefore, I give you this chair baddy over here. You won't get anything out of him about me. So, don't even try. I wish thee fine fellows or ladies, a pleasant afternoon._

_Greetings the punisher of society._

I knew that once I read the note, that Nick was smarter than I gave him credit for. He had manipulated his handwriting and even his vocabulary. The whole note was so unlike Nick. No connection could ever be made.

And that intelligence, did sound like Nick. Anyway, we had our killer with his head intact this time, so whatever Nick did take, it had helped him a lot.

* * *

**Tuesday night**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I was so enraged and so extremely pissed off at the Captain that I hadn't paid attention to my surroundings. Not that it would be necessary…

When I stepped out of my car, I suddenly fell forwards and just in time supported my weight on the car, before I could have fallen.

Oh God, not another heat wave! Why did I even have those? And why wasn't that stupid potion working, to calm me? All those questions made my head drum, once more.

I dragged myself upstairs to my apartment. My vision swam across my eyes and my breathing became shallow. When I had finally opened the door, that apparently had been repaired by the Eisbiber, I immediately limped to the kitchen, leaning on my axe.

Upon arriving, I shred my blouse, which made the buttons fly everywhere and laid on the cold tile floor. However, it wasn't enough. My body had become so extremely overheated that I would need to shred all of my clothes in order to cool only a bit off.

I lazily pulled off my shoes and my socks… Okay, one sock, cause I was too hot to even bother pulling the other completely off. So, now it awkwardly hung on my foot.

Still, it wasn't enough and now I slowly undid my belt and unzipped my pants… I didn't get any farther. I dropped on my back and closed my eyes. My body didn't want to work with me and so I had been forced to call the stripping of clothes off and just relaxed for a bit. The axe lay beside me, ..just in case…

…

* * *

I felt the sweat running down my torso and I whimpered from the heat. Why the hell did those things happen to me? Why now? At least, it couldn't get any worse, now that I was home…

I suddenly felt many presences in my house and began to panic. I had closed the door, right? Right? …No, I hadn't…

Two of the presences I recognised as the two Mauvais Dentes from the previous encounter and thus it made sense that I was in big trouble. Yet, my body refused to work with me and grab my axe already. I couldn't even open my eyes!

And then I felt the presences nearing. Coming towards the kitchen. One of them was strong, really strong and I softly hummed to it…

* * *

_Eric's p.o.v:_

I stared at the scene in front of me and licked my lips eagerly.

"Well, well, hello pretty Grimm." I said and felt my desire for him rise.

The pretty Grimm throatily whined and tried to reach for his axe. To no avail, the Grimm was too hot and too bothered.

I hummed in approval and neared the sweaty and flushed Grimm with giddiness.

The Grimm then opened his eyes and I felt myself drawn to them immediately. Such pretty eyes. Such a pretty, pretty Grimm.

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I saw the man nearing, rolled on my left side and tried to pull myself up. Again, to no avail.

"Oh no, you mustn't exhaust yourself, little Grimm." The man said with an unknown undertone.

Only then I noticed, that he was kneeling beside me and now placed his hand on my back and the other on my chest to gently, mind you, push me back on the relaxing, cold tile floor of the kitchen.

What the hell was going on?!

A hand stroked my cheek, almost lovingly and somehow it calmed me and made my Grimm side purr with delight. Purr? Delight? Who the hell?...

A connection formed between the two of us. His aura was somewhat soothing, yet it also screamed danger and finally it was somehow familiar. Very familiar. I just couldn't recognise what the man was. Whatever he was, he was powerful, very powerful.

I moaned when he stroked my hair and whole face even more lovingly. I turned my head away from him and gave him more access to my neck he was trying to stroke.

I felt his face nearing…

Lips attached to the skin of my neck. Sucking, kissing and nibbling all the way to my collarbone, making me arch in pleasure. Raw pleasure. I moaned when he continued his exploration with his tongue. I didn't even know, why I let him do this. My Grimm side didn't seem to mind either… On the contrary, it was greatly aroused and sometimes begged incoherently for more than just the man's plain kisses…

"All of you out, now!" The man suddenly snarled and I could only feel his presence remaining. It completely embraced me. Placed me into a cocoon of protection and relaxation.

I was suddenly lifted into strong arms and I wondered why the man was so strong. He hadn't seemed so strong in the first place, not physically at least… Then, I was placed on top of the dresser of the cooking island…

* * *

_Eric's p.o.v:_

The moment, the Grimm had arched in my arms, due to my ministrations; I knew I had to have him completely. Mind, body and soul. Renard could be damned! My stupid, half-brother should have gotten here first then. I would not give away such a delightful and stunning young man. And certainly not a Golden Grimm!

The very moment, I had kissed his flesh, his eyes had turned brightly Gold and my minions were suddenly very aware of the Grimm's very nice looking body. After one hungry glare too many, I had forcefully sent them away. I didn't want people and certainly not my followers, ogling at what was now rightfully mine. Leave alone, in such a state!

I had placed him on the cooking island and gently pushed him down on his back. He was so hot, when completely thrown into the bliss of his heat period. I knew, the Grimm was in heat, I could smell his heat from miles away. It was getting stronger and stronger every day. I had to calm my Royal side in order to maintain the yet friendly Grimm. He still was a Golden Grimm and if ordinary Grimms were already a threat for Royals, I didn't want to think about the things a Golden Grimm could do…

I grabbed a piece of cloth and made it wet with ice cold water from the tap. My right hand stroked the Grimm's flushed cheeks as the other dabbed the sweaty and slick torso with the cloth.

The young man arched his back again and moaned deeply. It made me harder than anyone had ever done. I slowly rubbed his chest with the damp cloth. Sometimes I neared his rosy buds, but only to just stop in front of them, making the Grimm whine with need.

Then, I really rubbed his nipple. Soothingly, yet lustfully massaging it with the damp cloth.

"Ahh..." The Grimm sighed and exposed his neck once more. I leaned forward and kissed the wet skin. I licked away the tiny beads of sweat, partly tasting the essence that was this man. Deciding that I liked the taste, I hungered for more and planted my lips firmly on his.

"Mhmm…" He whined and I probed my tongue into his hot and awaiting mouth. Our tongues duelled for a second or so, before the shyly moaning Grimm surrendered and let me explore that sweet orifice.

We kissed hungrily and I expertly rubbed his chest and the vulnerable rosy buds.

"Ooohh!" He screamed, while arcing his back and letting his head fall on top of the dresser. I almost, came then and decided that I had played enough for today. It wouldn't do me any good if I lost my patience right now.

"Listen, dearest Grimm, I need to stop now. Your moans make it so very difficult for me; not to take you here on your cooking island. We'll keep that in mind for a later time, alright? Now sleep, mon petit Grimm d'or."

I carried the sleeping Grimm towards the living room, where my henchmen waited. Carefully, I placed the Grimm on the couch and then took my phone out of my pocket.

I had a half-brother to make jealous after all…

* * *

_Renard's p.o.v:_

* * *

_Imaginary love making scene:_

* * *

Sweaty, damp and flushed skin lay spread out on royal blue bed sheets. For my eyes only. The Golden glow of his pupils contrasted perfectly well with the sheets and his blush.

"_Ohh Captain, please touch me with those mighty hands!" _he moaned deeply. I know, it didn't really sound like Nick, but this was my imagination, so I could make him say and beg for, everything I wanted.

"_Do I make you horny, Nicolas?"_ I asked and sucked on the already trembling skin of his strong calves.

"_Yes! You make me feel so hot, sir! Oh, Sire, please fuck me yet! I need you so much."_ He desperately whined and spread himself even more.

"_Oh really?..."_ I asked teasingly, while torturously slowly caressing the now slick muscles of his opening.

"_God, Sean, please fuck me!... I said fuck me, NOW!" _And that, did sound like my Nick. And I came in my hand with his name on my lips…

* * *

_End imaginary love making scene._

* * *

I shuddered and cleaned myself with a tissue. God, this was getting ridiculous. Every time at work, I had to jerk myself of for at least two times, because of that sexy Grimm. And it was getting on my nerves…

I had to hear that voice now! I had waited long enough, had given him plenty of time! Now, it was time to set the plan in motion; the claiming of Nicolas Burkhardt Grimm. _MY_ Grimm!

I decided that I would call him.

_Peep. Peep. Peep. Peep._

I had just gotten a message…

* * *

_Bonsoir,_

_I've got your Grimm here. __Il est très beau, mon frère. __I understand why you would want him. Yet, I think he reacted better to my hands than he ever did to yours, Sean. __Je déclare:_

_Il était très aguiché, quand je l'ai trouvé. __Pity, you weren't there then, you should have seen his pretty face. All excited to see me. Oh well, not all of us can be the best._

_Je suppose, j'ai battu toi._

_A bientôt , mon petit demi-frère._

* * *

"Aaaargh!" I yelled and literary smashed my phone to the other side of my office.

"Sir, are you feeling alright?" Hank asked me, after he and Wu had appeared in my office.

"Yeah sir, you look like someone whose wife just cheated on him with his brother…"

In reality it was kind of true and thus I freaked out and angrily glared at the two before yelling:

"I'm fine, now out of my office. And a lot of paperwork it will be you, for entering without knocking! Now, get out and get your asses to work before I fire them!"

Once the door shut, I slumped back in my chair and glared daggers at the broken phone in the corner of my office.

Now, it was officially war!

Eric would lose his head for even daring to touch what has always been mine!

Nicolas Burkhardt, you better prepare, because the next time I see you, I'll fuck the living daylight out of your Golden Grimm brains! For sure!...

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I heard strange voices surrounding me and felt a somewhat familiar hand caress my hair and face. I groaned and ignored the irritating people, who apparently couldn't keep their mouths shut.

"Your Highness, we have got a problem. Your brother sent…"

Your Highness?.. Royal!

I screamed awake, jumped from my couch, opened the closet and got the sword.

"Out of my house, NOW!" I roared and my Grimm side had never felt so lethal before. I saw the fear in Wesens' eyes and they all backed away.

"NOW!" I yelled and charged.

I hit two of them knock-out and threatened to slice another two's throats open if they didn't leave this instance. The Royal eyed me hungrily, yet backed away as well.

"Until next time, mon Grimm d'or." And he and his henchmen vanished into the thick black of the night.

I shut the door and locked it firmly. It was then that I remembered that I still had to get my belongings from the office.

"I'll do it tomorrow." I mumbled and once again fell asleep on the cold, yet soothing kitchen floor.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

_**A/N Nr. 7:**_

I am completely dead now, so can someone please arrange my funeral? XD Just kidding. Anyway, I hope this insanely long chapter was worth the waiting. The whole is just getting started, so you might understand now, how big it really is. ^^

So, here I go again saying/ demanding… blahblah…

Anyway, I need to point out that I am still busy with pretty much everything, sooo: If you want me to continue this story, then the review counter will have to be on 75, before I post the next and totally YUMMY chapter. Hèhè, now I made you curious right? If I didn't, then I failed…again. :P

So, thank you all for reading this way too long chapter. I hope you all liked the strawberries addicted Nick. I did… XD And more important the lovely slash scenes, which are really important if you consider that this is a slash fiction. XD

Until next time!

Hugs and many sweets,

_**Youngone831**_

* * *

_**Translations:**_

* * *

**Affekt Änderung:** _Emotion changer,_ German

**Ruhe der Geist:** _Rest of the mind,_ German

**Bonsoir:** Good evening, French

**Il est très beau, mon frère: **_He is very pretty, my brother,_ French

**Je déclare: **_I'll explain,_ French

**Il était très aguiché, quand je l'ai trouvé:** _He was very horny, when I found him,_ French

**Je suppose, j'ai battu toi: **_I suppose, I have defeated you, _French

**A bientôt , mon petit demi-frère: **_See you soon, my little half-brother, _French

I am sorry if the French translations aren't completely in check. I hadn't had any time left to let someone else inspect it. Sorry!


	8. Guilty pleasure, Part 1 and 2

_**For every bullet, a kiss in return.**_

* * *

_**Part one from the Series: When a Grimm met a Prince.**_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything that has to do with Grimm! Sadly. It all belongs to those awesome people that made this fabulous series! NBC is the name.

**Full summary:**

Nick discovers Renard's secrets and hunts him down. In the end Juliette shoots down Nick. Which results in Nick getting a severe depression. His Grimm side mistrusts Juliette, hates Renard and wants revenge. Off with their bloody heads! However his human and detective side wants the sweet peace that only death can give him. Two very different needs from one person. To save Nick from himself, Renard needs to reveal one final secret. But will Nick let him?

**Warnings:**

I uploaded it in M, I mean come on that says enough right? The pairing might be obvious, but perhaps I just uploaded it in M because there is a lot of blood in it... Uh or maybe not... I am not going spoil this story by telling all the details... So you just have to read the story and find out.

* * *

_**A/N Nr. 1: **_

Please notice that I am Dutch and in the Netherlands the series Grimm have recently been launched on the television, so please don't hate me if not all of my story is completely in check with the series, because I can't help it that the series just launched here.

* * *

_**A/N Nr. 2:**_

So, here I go telling you that I am extremely sorry for the delay. Yet, the only thing to say as an excuse is that I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, needed some time for myself. It has been quite the year for me and now after a long holiday I'm back in action. I don't want to talk about it much, yet I'll tell you not to worry about me. I am fine now and feel better than in my whole life. So that says something, right? XD

Anyway, as an apology, I'll give you a very big and most delicious (so far) chapter 8! :D

* * *

_**A/N Nr.3:**_

I have a new way of ending the chapters. From now on each chapter will seem like an actual show on the television. With a **Previous on** and now also a **Promo** for the next chapter, I'll take you on a fabulous ride of reading. At least that is what I hope I'm doing :P. **Tell me** if you like it this way?

* * *

_**A/N Nr.4:**_

Now comes the part where I, as usually, demand that **the review counter has to be on 110**, for me to continue the story… Sorry guys, some things remain the same XD.

* * *

_**A/N Nr.5:**_

And finally, we have arrived at my special thanks to the reviewers! Yay! I hope that everone will like their special made re-review! Hugs and many, many sweets,

YoungOne831, yes the writer XD

* * *

**The update Guest:** oh my God! So many Updates written! Yay, I always look forward to your joyous comments. They always make me smile like an idiot! Yep, Renard just might take his half- brother's head off for good now… Yet, you'll just have to read and find out! XD Thank you for your always much welcome review!

_*Gives you an oversized cuddle bear and of course a bunch of flowers, with a note sticking them saying:_

_Thank you for your first review on Chapter 7!_

_Hugs the author*_

* * *

**Butterfli: **Thank you for another humorous comment. In your comment you always seem so speechless. That's good, right? XD Anyway, I'm sorry that I quitted for such a loooong time.

Hopefully, the humour in this chapter will be just as good as in the previous ones.

Thank you again!

_*Gives you big piece of ice cake and a ticket to a random festival.*_

* * *

**Pigs are smelly: **And yesss they still are XD… I know that if you review on Chapter 8, the first thing would be a virtual slap against my head for making you wait this long. Yet, apologising won't help that fact. So, I hope that the length of the next chapter and the smut as well, makes it up to you. Sorry! :S

Anyway, yes I am doubting myself if Portland would still be standing if Sean and Eric are going to fight. Not even mentioning what it would be like if Nick joined the battle as well… So that will be a secret yet.

Thank you for your sweet review!

_*Gives you some cotton candy in the shape of Nick (Is that even possible XD) and a voucher to some free Master chef cooking class( God's knows why :P)*_

* * *

**Guest: **Yes we do! Join the Nick whump club! XD Anyway, thank you for your review. Oh and don't worry, there is going to be a lot of Nick whump in the upcoming chapters… Hèhèhè…

_*Gives you a whumped Nick with strawberries on top? XD*_

* * *

**Red:** Yay, another like! Hooray! Sorry that the update wasn't as quick as you thought to be. I sincerely apologise.

_*Gives you Toffees and a ride in an expensive car.*_

* * *

**KuroiNeko94: **Yay, I was right with the Neko= cat in Japanese! Sorry, I am still a bit weird… Okay scratch the bit. Anyway, I am so extremely sorry to have kept you waiting! :S

I am glad you liked the amount of Sean appearing in the previous chapter! Also, Nick's Grimm side is one of my favourite things to write in this story. So, more of both will appear in this chapter with again mucho Super Sexy Captain Sean Renard! :D

Thank you again!

_*Gives you a big hug and a popcorn machine.*_

* * *

**Severus Snape fan:** I am sorry for A: making you wait this long and B: Making you develop a skizo side as well XD The last one is not to be taken seriously. :P Anyway, this chapter will be a bliss for you. I know, it's my writer sense. Thanks for correcting my stupid French mistakes I made. –Sighs- I'll never be as good in French as in English. Oh and Jules Armand is going to get a little reminder of whom is in charge of him…

Anyway, thank you for your lovely review!

_*Gives you a Nick and Sean doll :P Yup I am still crazy.*_

* * *

**Littlebounce: **I am sorry to have kept you waiting! :S :S Anyway, thank you very much for the most welcome review! Wow, did I just make you like a slash scene?! Wow, my brains are in heaven. XD Ignore my rambling. There will be more about the Golden Grimm line very, I repeat VERY soon… dundundun. Yet, this chapter contains a lot of slash, so just skip the parts when you want to.

Oh and remind me that I still need to read your fabulous stories and review them! They are obviously, always, worth to review to ;D

Thanks again!

_*Gives you the Grimm phone… eehhh you can call David Giuntoli and Sasha Roiz with it? Oh and a self- made pancake.*_

* * *

**KFF: ** Bwuaahaha! XD Yes, you're right! Oh my God! After I read your comment I laughed my ass off. Silly me. Yet, perhaps that Nick needed to survive the surgeon as well ;). Thank you for correcting the stupid mistakes.

_*Gives you erm… I don't know actually… Perhaps a stuffed animal in the shape of an elephant? And some candies.*_

* * *

**White moon howler: **Aah, she or he is back! (My instinct tells me you're a she…) Yeah, the scene with Nick thinking naughty thoughts, while in the presence of Monroe and Rosalee was funny. And I hope you will like this chapter even more! Anyway, thank you for reviewing! It made me so happy to see your review! (I didn't see one at chapter 6, so I thought you left the story :S) Okay, I shouldn't nag haha. XD

_*Gives you a big, BIG hug and the DVD box of Grimm season 2!*_

* * *

**WinglessAngel01:** Firstly, wow what an awesome name!

Review nr.1: Sorry that the update wasn't that soon. I'm sad myself. Again sorry, but thank you for nice review!

Review nr.2: That is an extremely important review for me! :D I always doubt if I portrayed the characters well enough.

Review nr3: Oh, you'll find out in this chapter what has happened with Juliette… :D

Review nr4: Glad that you liked it!

So, I really wanted to thank you for your huge support on this story!

_*Gives you the welcome gift set and box of the finest Belgian chocolates.*_

* * *

**Amethyst: **Hiya sister! Oh my God, I've missed you so much! Hugs! I am more than extremely sorry to have kept you waiting so long. It wasn't my intention. :S :S Anyway, you're an amazing person, you know that?! My God, you know Two steps from hell. Have the same imagination as I. Likes my book's main character's name: Alan! Etc. I wish you could be my sister for real! Sorry, I went hyperactive here. XD

So, yes this chapter will contain major smut and major spoiler for the story. And that's it….

Thank you again, for A: being awesome and B: your lovely review!

_*Gives you an Arcapellian treat called a Cannon cup (It's a cup in the shape of a cannon and filled with delicious ice cream. At the bottom there is this gum and if you blow it, after you have chewed it, in the cannon; it makes bells that looks like cannon balls XD ) and also a ticket to the next Comic con with David and Sasha there to keep you company ;) …The first is from my book and at the second I hope that you'll invite me to come with you, pretty please ;)*_

* * *

**Val: **Oh well, what can I say… read this chapter and get to slash heaven!

Thank you for your lovely review!

_*Gives you a lot of smut in this chapter and dozens of different cookies!*_

* * *

**ManoirMalfoys:** Hooray another fan! Oh wow, you actually let this fic translate?! That's so cool! Anyway, the only French words I can say to you are:

Merci beaucoup, mon ami! Thank you very, very much!

_*Gives you the welcome gift set and of course some rare sweets from the Netherlands!*_

* * *

**Guest: **Fear not, innocent human; for I: Update or Chapter 8, is here to save you! Sorry, I am weird. Anyway, I am extremely sorry to have kept you waiting!

_*Gives you the next chapter and a formal apology written in Dutch:_

_Hierbij bied ik mijn nederige excuses aan. Het was niet de bedoeling u zo lang te laten wachten voor een update. __XD Sorry, anyway that was Dutch XD.*_

* * *

**a: **Nooooooo! Don't die! Please! I am sorry for the wait. Yet, I thank thee from the very bottom of my heart! Your speechlessness and happiness overload was a bliss for me! ;)

_*Gives you a ticket to Portland Oregon and a box of Milka chocolates.*_

* * *

**Loki88: **Hello, you big fan! XD. Just kidding. I LOVED, LOVED, LOVED your review, your messages and well, all of your great support! You're an amazingly sweet and awesome person! Sorry for the delay by the way…

Anyway, thank you for being awesome and all your messages and reviews! You're the best!

_*Gives you whatever you like and two tons of the best chocolates in the world!*_

* * *

**Caramella0: **Welcome to this fic and I am extremely happy that you like it! Thank you for the most kind review!

_*Gives you the welcome gift set and a ticket to a random dance show.*_

* * *

**Iamthekillerkitty: **Please don't kill me with your killer kitty awesome attack… XD Sorry, I am weird.

I loved your kind review and bid thee welcome to this story!

_*Gives you the welcome gift set and some super deluxe bed sheets.*_

* * *

**Skyinthenightslove: **Hello another amazing person! Today Nick and Sean will talk…a bit. They communicate more through touches this chapter hèhèhè, XD. The courting of Nick will start next chapter as you can read below in the Promo.

I got a solution for the troubles you have with the long comments. Now, you won't accidentely miss the chapter. You will see it yourself. Hopefully. :D

Anyway, thank you VERY much for your lovely review!

_*Gives you the welcome gift set and a holiday trip to Portland.*_

* * *

**Guest: **Wait…are you the same guest as the one I gave an official Dutch apology to? Cause, then I have given you the answer to your question already XD.

If not, then thank you for the continued support!

_*Gives you lots and lots of cupcakes!*_

* * *

**Jowhoknits: **I am sorry that the waiting turned out to be longer. I really am. Anyway, wow, thank you for the lovely review and I am really glad that you like it so much!

_*Gives you the welcome gift set and a new couch.*_

* * *

**Heidi: **Aww, that's so sweet of you! I am glad that you like it! And yes this time Sean will get into Nick's pants…for real! :D

Thanks again!

_*Gives you the welcome gift set and some Voodoo Doughnuts(You can buy those in Portland and it appeared in one of the Grimm episodes of season 1 as well)*_

* * *

**GoldenGlimmer: **Whaaaah! You have no idea how frustrated I am! **Well Im**…What does it mean… What text is missing? Aaaahggg! Sorry, I really wanted to know it.

Anyway, thank you for your review!

_*Gives you the welcome gift set and some licorice.*_

* * *

**Locolaurie:** Oh wow! Almost as much as Nick loves his strawberries… that is much! Thank you VERY much for your kind words!

_*Gives you the welcome gift set, a trip to Mexico (read this chapter and you'll know why it's Mexico XD) and of course a cupcake hanging on bunch of balloons with a note sticking to it saying:_

_Thank you for the last review on Chapter 7!_

_Hugs and many sweets,_

_The author!*_

* * *

_**A/N Nr.6: **_

So, that were all the thanks. Now, before I'll reveal chapter 8, I want you to read the next part carefully:

As most of you know, I am writing my own book series: The Arcapellian time travellers. (book one: The Arabian Sands.)

These series have just gotten their own personal fan page on Facebook. So if you like fantasy and preferably are looking for something new:

Then check in and become member of the futuristic series!

_** pages/The-Arcapellian-time-travellers-fansite/1777 70645732696**_

**Go and explore the magical world of Arcapellia!…**

Okay, the commercial is over XD.

* * *

**Previously on YoungOnes831's, Grimm's: **_**For every bullet, a kiss in return:**_

* * *

_Rosalee's p.o.v:_

"Monroe! Come quickly, now!"

As soon as I had read the words written on the very old book, I knew I had just stumbled across the jackpot.

The three Grimm species; from Bronze to Gold.

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

Time passed and none of us could find anything more about the Golden Grimms.

…

"Guys! I may not have found anything about the Golden Grimms, but this might help you buddy." Monroe said and handed the book to Rosalee.

"Ruhe der Geist... Monroe that's brilliant! With this, Nick can control his emotions."

The potion meant Rest of the mind in plain English and could be described as a potion that eased the mind and made, if having a Wesen or Grimm side, both sides equal to each other. Both relaxing, so none of two could get more dominant than the other. It was the perfect solution for my problems and it turned out to be a true Grimm potion, as the book has confirmed it.

"I'll make it downstairs, you two help the customers." Rosalee said and went away.

* * *

_Hank's p.o.v:_

We had found the little bastard! Tied to a chair in own house. No, Nick definitely wasn't very subtle. This would be really awkward… That was until, I and Wu read the note:

_Good day Portland police,_

_Sorry for the last time. I had to, I was threatened. Therefore, I give you this chair baddy over here. You won't get anything out of him about me. So, don't even try. I wish thee fine fellows or ladies, a pleasant afternoon._

_Greetings the punisher of society._

I knew that once I read the note, that Nick was smarter than I gave him credit for. He had manipulated his handwriting and even his vocabulary. The whole note was so unlike Nick. No connection could ever be made.

And that intelligence, did sound like Nick. Anyway, we had our killer with his head intact this time, so whatever Nick did take, it had helped him a lot.

* * *

_Eric's p.o.v:_

I stared at the scene in front of me and licked my lips eagerly.

"Well, well, hello pretty Grimm." I said and felt my desire for him rise.

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

Your Highness?.. Royal!

I screamed awake, jumped from my couch, opened the closet and got the sword.

"Out of my house, NOW!" I roared and my Grimm side had never felt so lethal before. I saw the fear in Wesens' eyes and they all backed away.

"NOW!" I yelled and charged.

I hit two of them knock-out and threatened to slice another two's throats open if they didn't leave this instance. The Royal eyed me hungrily, yet backed away as well.

"Until next time, mon Grimm d'or." And he and his henchmen vanished into the thick black of the night.

I shut the door and locked it firmly. It was then that I remembered that I still had to get my belongings from the office.

"I'll do it tomorrow." I mumbled and once again fell asleep on the cold, yet soothing kitchen floor.

* * *

**Watch it!**

* * *

**Here starts**

* * *

**Chapter 8!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Guilty pleasure. Part 1**

* * *

**Wednesday, 09.22 AM**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I woke with the feeling of cold tiles pressing their solidity into my cheek. Making my jaw clench painfully tight and my cheeks swollen red with stripes imprinted in my flesh by said tiles. I cautiously rose from the kitchen floor to walk to the tab in the bathroom. Once there, I washed my face and gently massaged the stripes away. Ending the course, I nervously glanced at my reflection, vaguely remembering the unwanted activities of yesterday…

…Nothing that would show others, what I could have been doing. Luckily. Yet, the moment I took notice of my eye colour, I accidently screamed aloud.

Golden eyes. Again, though very much unwillingly and uncontrollably. It was as if they were having a life of their own. Deciding what to do when and how. As if they could actually breath and make their own decisions.

They could. Or, actually; _it_ could. My Grimm side had indeed become more dominant. However, I knew that I had, fortunately, now a potion to help me relax and focus more on my human side. Not that my Grimm side was that bad. It just had a short temper these passed days.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen, where I dropped on the floor and abruptly, though strangely, fell asleep again.

* * *

_Dream scene:_

* * *

I sighed and reached for the _Ruhe der Geist_ potion on the table, back in the living room. I uncorked the bottle and wanted to take a sip, when I was severely interrupted by my suddenly feral Grimm side.

'_What the hell are you planning to do, you idiot?!'_ it snarled and bared its teeth in my head. Not that my Grimm side had a face…

"_No way, not this time.."_ I slowly lifted the bottle to my mouth…

'_God damn it! Why do you have to be such a moron?! That silly potion isn't going to work! Dumbass! You need to find that sexy Captain of yours, to get the real cure. Though, I bet you know what the real cure is, hèhè.' _

I furrowed my brows, not understanding one word my Grimm side had just said.

'_Oh come on! … Sex, you know? Stick your dick into a hole… Oh no, wait, eherm, let me rephrase that… Force that sexy Police Captain, to stick his sticky into your… Oh well, you get the point, right? I hope you do! Anyway, if you still think that silly potion is going to work, then be my guest… Moron…'_

First, I swallowed heavily. Then, I blushed deeply and finally I snarled and gulped the potion down in one smooth motion…

'…_Oooohh and it… didn't work. Surprise, surprise! What did I tell you? Never mind, I still, however, want my strawberry sorbet with double strawberry cream and that wonderful holiday trip to Mexico. They have cactuses there! Aren't they cool? Sexy ex-boss could make me some cactus juice, yeah! And after that; I'll call that French babe from college. And then, after all that loving, I'll order a beer in Amsterdam! Oh wait! I forgot to mention that I'll first ring that sexy bastard from my previous office and have a little rut on his personal desk. Oh and maybe, we will get married and have a seriously good fuck on the kitchen table… In the shower. Against the wall. Perhaps even in his chair at the Precinct. Oh and on the washing machine, for extra vibes, you know? On the carpet at his house. In the trailer… Oh well, pretty much everywhere, I can imagine. And if Wesen threaten us, we will send them some really nasty pictures of our personal adventures. In which, I firstly cut of Wesen' heads and then get roughly fucked by mister Captain on the forest's floor or against one particular oversized tree. Oh yeah, that sounds absolutely lovely! Yet, I'll put a locker on my boxers if he doesn't feed me strawberries, … Every. Single. Day!... Just saying, you know.'_

* * *

_Dream change:_

* * *

Before I could even raise my fist to smack my Grimm side to the deepest of hell; the scene had abruptly changed. I found myself falling onto a soft bed… Without wearing any clothes…

Lips were almost strictly attached to, what seemed, every part of my body. Their strokes left trails of hot saliva and burning ecstasy.

I was being rolled over and calloused hands roamed freely over my exposed flesh. Excitement washed over me with hurry and need. The intimate touches sped up as they loved to bring me closer to my moment of bliss. A deep voice spoke words in my sensitive ears, that would drive even the most realistic of people mad. I could not recognise its owner, but I knew I was familiar with it.

Suddenly the pressure of something big and juicy, gently rubbing against the insides of my trembling legs. A man then. The man's hardened length teased my quivering calves, leaving trails of hot pre-cum. I swallowed heavily when the man's body reached higher and touched my engorged length. The man stayed in that position. He slowly started moving against me. His cock sliding up and down against mine. I gasped at the man's movements. I saw a playful smirk directed at me and bit my lip to smother my lustful sounds.

"_You look so good like this, Nick. So extremely good."_ A deep voice huskily whispered to me. A hand touched my face, lifting my chin.

"_Let me see those pretty eyes, Grimm. Let me drown into their golden seas."_ A kiss was left on my temple, yet the movements never halted. They only sped up. I opened my eyes, not noticing I had closed them in the first place.

"_Just as I thought. The perfect and most expensive gold in the world now lies beneath me. Harvested into the most delicious body in the universe. A gorgeous body from the most valuable person anyone could come across. The eyes, the body of a Grimm. A Golden Grimm nonetheless. All that is you. Oh Nicolas, let me enjoy your heated flesh. Let me make it even hotter, by covering it with my burning passion. Let me make you mine in all three ways, forever…"_

I had moaned the whole time during his heartily speech and pushed my hips forward.

"_Yes Nick, show me what you want. Show me your surrender!"_ The man thrust forward with an incredible speed and I came with an extremely loud scream.

"_Nicolas, you are mine!"_ the man's shout was after he, too, had reached his peak.

When I regained my focus, I asked the man: _"Who… who are you?"_

The man chuckled and sucked on the skin of my collarbone, making me arch with need once more.

"_You know, Nick. You know me so well, Burkhardt."_ The man said shortly, before he started suckling on the already reddening skin. Definitely trying to leave a mark.

"_But who?!... I mean it, who are you, to come into my dreams and conquer me like no- one else could ever hope to do?"_ I said, feeling frustrated and tried to push the large man off me.

"_Just follow your instinct, detective. Listen and find out." _

I closed my eyes ,ready to discover the truth. My instinct told me that I only have met a few large men. That I only have heard such deep, yet, wise voices a couple of times. That I only have seen such beautiful dark eyes a few times. I felt his hair brush against my cheek, when his tongue lapped at my tensed shoulder. Hair, somewhat curly. Hair that was soft and, once I had opened my eyes; black and short. Then, I met his face, but I still could only see his eyes and hair…

No wait! His lips, that formed into a smirk. His nose, that couldn't really be described, because I lacked the care for it. I only thought that it suited him. Suited his beautiful face. His beautiful skin.

Skin? Now, I, apparently, could also see the colour of his skin. Not completely white, but with a natural tan to it…

Really, who was this man?! His looks confused me so much! His looks drove me so extremely wild! His looks were so familiar! His looks were so…

"_Lost in thoughts detective Burkhardt?"_ he asked me and gently tipped my head back.

Eyes, hair, nose, lips, skin; I could see all of it, yet I still couldn't figure out whom they belonged to… Suddenly I realized something. That particular realization had just come after his words, his question. The one way ticket to truth.

There were only a few people that could and would call me detective. Yet Hank fell completely out of the picture and Wu… Well, to be honest Wu even more. The voice that had carried the words, the question out; had been the breakthrough. Only one voice could utter my family name so sensually. Only one voice could make me do everything upon asking. Could make me fall into submission…

"_Captain? …Is that you? Captain Renard?..."_ I asked weakly trembling, not daring to open my, once again, closed eyes.

"_Say my name, Nicolas."_ The hot voice ordered me in my ears.

"_Renard…"_ I softly whispered, eyes still tightly shut. Two large, strong hands pushed my legs apart and lifted them onto even stronger shoulders…

"_My full name. Say it!… No wait... Scream, yes scream my full name, Nicolas Burkhart!"_ The man's length entered me with a speed, that couldn't be measured. It made me arch my back and scream… Scream his name: _"Sean Renard!"_

* * *

I woke up, screaming, if not wailing, my previous boss' name. Though my legs protested very much, I still jumped up from my uncomfortable position from the floor and grabbed my favourite fork…

Over time, I had grown accustomed with harshly chewing on the fork in order to ease my desire to…

A: cut off some heads and B: get laid by a certain Police Captain… And just like the previous times; it worked.

I angrily bit on the steel over and over again, till I felt myself beginning to relax. I slowly took the, now covered in bite marks, fork out of my mouth and put it back on the cooking island.

Sighing tiredly, I began tracing small patterns on my bruised knees. What had I done to deserve this nonsense? Why did I suddenly crave for the man, who had been nothing but a bastard not so long ago. Why did my world turn around like this? Why did I become like this? … No, the question should have been different. Why did I let myself become like this? Yes why? Always why, never the answers…

Slowly tears of frustration dripped from my gloomy eyes. I tried to stop them, thinking about the joys of life. But there weren't many, not anymore. And where I previously could have smiled with the thought of red hair and a beautiful woman's face, I now could only cry harder. Juliette had left and I would never be able to turn it around. Not in this state. With that other face on my mind. That face, that had betrayed me. Made me almost betray others. Friends like Monroe and Rosalee. Even Hank… There! I had found my smile, my happiness back. Even if the memories were short; they consisted of rich laughter from the people I would worship for the rest of my life. Friends, true friends.

With that blissful thought, I fell miraculously asleep again.

* * *

**11.02 AM**

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

I swear, if that silly Grimm didn't pick up his phone right away, I would seriously be going to cut his head off with his blasted own axe!

"Pick up, you unworthy piece of Wesen stink!" I yelled to the silent phone. Fortunately for me, Rosalee had to work, otherwise she would have scolded me for my bad language. Another thing that silly baby Grimm made me able to do. Speaking of silly baby Grimms…

"Nicolas be damned silly Burkhardt baby Grimm, I'm coming your way!" I smashed the phone back in his holder and grabbed my coat. That Grimm would pee his pants after he had seen my Blutbad pissed-off face, ha!

* * *

**11.38 AM**

I took the spare key from my pocket and opened the Grimm's apartment. Luckily, Nick had decided, under severe pressure, to give me the spare key to his apartment. In the middle of the hall lay Nick's jacket. He must have thrown it there.

Yet, Nick loved his favourite black, leather jacket and even if he wasn't as tidy as me; he still took great care of his favourite stuff. So, it was extremely weird to find the jacket on the floor…

"What the hell has happened to you, buddy?" I asked aloud and felt a familiar wave of concern washing over me. This wasn't like Nick. This whole behaviour wasn't like Nick. The not picking up the phone for more than five hours. Leaving his favourite, considered holy to him, jacket on the floor. Buttons… Wait where did the buttons come from?

"Ohh, yes please… Beg you, ahh Sir!"…The awful familiar sounds came from the kitchen. Upon arriving, my dreadful feeling became the ugly truth.

There in the middle of the kitchen, was once again, my overheated silly Grimm. The Grimm was moaning the man's name again and I faced my palm with a dull slap.

"This is getting awkward. How many times do I have to watch a Grimm getting all excited while dreaming of a certain…"

"Sean!"

"Yes that guy, Nick. Brilliant timing as always. Jesus, who the hell is Sean, you little baby…!" I stared at the flushed and obviously aroused Grimm, humping the air fervently…

"Okay, definitely not, at least not now, baby Grimm." I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the hot Grimm.

"Mhmnnng, oh oh, fff, ahh Captain!" Nick whispered and arched his back gracefully.

…

Wait, what?! …Captain?... Holy vegetarian Wesen hell! Was Nick having erotic dreams about that bastard ex- boss of him, who had stolen his previous girlfriend? That Captain?! That tall guy, who was… Oh my God! Nick, a Grimm for Christ's sake, had romantic dreams, if not already feelings, for his ex- boss: Captain Renard, who was, mind you, a bloody Royal!? To make matters even worse; Nick was a Golden Grimm. And if that idiotic, bastard Prince would ever find out; he might never let go of my little, totally unaware of the great danger lying ahead, as always; adorable baby Grimm!

I angrily roared aloud and Woged into my Blutbad form. No one would touch my pack! No one! And Nick was considered very much pack! He was my little lost puppy and right now, I felt protectiveness washing over me that had come with waves as big as a tsunami would. Nick was mine! Stupid Royal! I was going to rip his throat open, after I had chewed his limbs off!

"Mhmm mmonn?"

I fell out of my rage and worriedly stared at my awakening baby Grimm.

"Yes, it's me, Nick. It's okay, I am here now." I stated firmly and brushed his hair out of his clammy face.

"Monroooowoh… Sorry, sleepy. Monroe, what are you doing here? And better, how the hell did you get in? …Oh my God, I locked my door right?"

I chuckled and nodded. The Grimm was so adorable when he yawned like that.

"You gave me the spare key, remember?" I told him dryly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But still, you could have called first at least…" he stated offended and shook his hair out of his face.

I hurried forward and firmly planted my hands beside his hips. Trapping him completely. Then, I gave him the stare. The totally pissed- off Blutbad stare…

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

"Aah Monroe! What the h-… Oh." I shut my mouth and backed away from the evil looking Blutbad.

"Erm, let me guess; you already have…" I said and mentally smacked my own head.

Monroe's eyes were glowing red and I lowered mine. He must really hate me now. I turned my head away and stared at the suddenly very interesting floor.

"I. Did." Were the only words given. Growled out to be exact. I whimpered and scurried myself all the way back to the cooking island. There I sat, holding my knees; restlessly tapping on them with uncontrolled fingernails. It was a shame that chewing on my favourite fork would look ridiculous to the man.

"Nick?"

I completely ignored the question. The sudden concern from my Blutbad pal. I still sat tight at my spot, sulking over the fact that I couldn't have my anti- life fork.

"Nick, buddy? Hey, you know I am really concerned right now! You could at least nod man! Buddy? Nick? Oh come on… That's it!"

A tall and dark shadow lunged forward…

* * *

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

I grabbed the Grimm by his arms and pulled him into a fierce embrace. He probably had needed it, because a few seconds later the poor guy started crying softly into my sweater. My new sweater, mind you. Now, unfortunately it appeared to be not so new anymore. Covered with the Grimm's salty and greenish bacteria. Greenish? Oh hell no! Why did that silly baby Grimm have to be crying with a running nose to match?!

"Hey Nick, could you let go… Nick, I am talking to you, you know? …Nick! ...Never mind." I gave up, after I heard the first snore and tried to scramble out of his embrace. Unfortunately when trying, the Grimm accidently fell on top of me and snored peacefully further. Lucky me.

I tried to lift him. Nope. I tried to gently push him off me. Nope. I shoved him… Nope.

"You know, Nick, I wasn't destined to become your personal pillow."

"Mhm… yeah was." The Grimm sighed in his sleep and apparently fully disagreed with me.

"Really Nick? You have got to be kidding me." I sighed.

"Noppies, …gwooah. Sweepy Wonnie… Shup yumoth…"

"If that's the alternate version of: Nope, yawn and I am sleepy Monroe, so shut your mouth; then prepare for big trouble, Mister Grimm." I snarled and once again tried to push his head off me.

Then, Nick lifted his head and stared at me with those big, big puppy dog eyes.

"But, I want to." he pouted cutely.

No, no, no! Don't fall for his trick not now! Come on, what's cute about a Grimm to a Blutbad? Think of his big bad axe, that could easily cut you in two… Damn, those eyes should be illegal!

"Pweeaaase, Monnie!" The already big eyes, became even bigger.

"Oh oka-… No! I've had it! Act your age, Nick! You're a big grown- up Grimm and you can take perfectly care of yourself… Okay, scratch the last one, but you're still a grown- up man. God please, act your age!" I wanted to smack my head numerous of times against the wall, but I couldn't with that heavy Grimm on top of me.

Silence reigned for a long time. Too long for my likes.

"Nick?" I carefully asked.

Then, as soon as the weight had come, as soon as it had gone. I saw the Grimm stretching his arms and legs, before I heard him say: "You know, you could have said that earlier…"

I literary fell on my back and multiple times smacked my head.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me!"

"Aw, come on Monnie…. Okay, okay, Monroe then… Whatever." The Grimm joked.

We both stared at each other. Me, pissed- off and Nick… expectantly?

"I am not going to make you breakfast, you know. So get that dream out of your thick head." I lifted my brow to prove so. It was part of my serious face and usually it worked, but with Nick things were never for sure.

"I don't want you to. It's just…" He avoided my stare and bit his bottom lip.

"What? You want me to make coffee or tidy your room? Repair your blouse?..." I snarled. I felt anger for his lack of taking care of himself and felt rage for his blatant asking all the time. I was sick of it!

"…Would you stay, …please." Nick asked, his voice trembling.

"Why? I am not going to be your housemaid, if that is what you're looking for." I snarled again and turned around, arms crossing defiantly.

"I…, because I… Monroe, I am sc-… scared."

My eyes grew wide with disbelief. A Grimm saying he's scared? Okay, now I seriously have come across all the weird things in life. I inwardly laughed at the silly scene. What would other Wesen think of this? Immediately a motion picture started to take shape. A motion picture in which a Mauvais Dentes promoted the so-called movie: A Grimm's confession! Now in cinema…

Hold on! Nick was scared?! Shit! The silly Grimm was probably having some severe safety problems. And me, his considered best friend, was laughing about it?! Oh no, that definitely wouldn't do. I cursed my foolishness and my cruelty immensely and whipped around.

There, in the corner of the kitchen, right in front of the microwave sat the Grimm. His shoulders hunched and his head resting on his left hand.

"Nick, I am so sorry! I didn't mean any of it." I stepped towards him and turned him briskly around to face me.

"Buddy? …What the hell are you doing?!" I asked bewildered after I had seen the Grimm chewing on a fork.

"Chewing." he answered, completely focussed on the job.

"Get that out of your mouth this instance, Nick!" I tried to pull it out of his hands, but alas to no avail.

"Let me chew on my anti-life fork!" he yelled.

"Your what? …Never mind, give it to me, now! Seriously, that's not even chewing, Nick! That's trying to tear it apart! ….Give it to me now, Nick, I mean it!"

For a second or so, he took the fork out of his mouth. Yet, only to bare his teeth at me instead.

"Oh no, bad Grimm… Nick, take it easy… Nick?" Unconsciously I had taken a few steps back. In the corner of his eyes a familiar and more importantly, most unwanted colour appeared. Gold.

"Nick, it's me, relax okay?" The answer was another growl from the now nearing Grimm.

"Nick?..." His continued silence and growls, bothered me more than usually. Because this time; the growls were directed at me and not some unfortunate Wesen badass.

"… Monroe, I… am sorry. I am so sorry." Nick fell unto his knees and tried to hide his obvious tears from view.

"It's okay buddy, I am not going to leave you. Wait here, I'll get the Ruhe der Geist potion."

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I saw how Monroe disappeared behind the wall and cursed myself again. Okay, namely my Grimm side. How could I have threatened Monroe like that?! He was my best friend, my personal Grimm guide! Without him I would surely have been dead long time ago.

Yet, there were more important things to worry about. For instance; Captain Renard…

I couldn't even measure the speed of the next heat arrival. I fell to the ground and groaned softly. Really? Every time I thought of Sean… I swallowed heavily when I felt something stir in my pants… So every time I thought of that particular person, I had another heat wave to bother me. Worst part of all; I couldn't think of a direct cure to it. Okay, well except doing some… stuff… with particular person…

For a second or so, flashes of hot bodies slamming against each other filled my clouded mind. Clouded with lust…

"Aaagh!" I yelled, sick of the outrageous nonsense. By now, the heat had become so unbearable that I was, once again, forced to shred some clothes. Not that there were many left. The only things left were my trousers, boxers and one unfortunate sock. It wouldn't do my male pride any good if Monroe would find me, only in my boxers on the floor. No, that wasn't an option. Sadly. So, if I couldn't shred any clothing, I had to think of something else to cool me off and fast. I rolled on my side and surprisingly got an idea out of it…

* * *

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

"Okay buddy, here you go…" I turned around the corner, smile plastered on my face. This would help Nick. This would make him feel better, feel normal again.

…

"What the hell are you doing, Nick?" I asked flabbergasted at seeing the totally weird Grimm rolling around on the floor.

"Erm, rolling around on the floor. What did you think? Playing ridiculous oversized happy child?..." the, apparently foul mood having Grimm said snarling.

"I can see that… Yet, why do you do it, buddy. Though no offense, if it helps…" I muttered, still gazing at the bizarre scene.

"Because that damned, wish it had an actual head, so I could cut it off; heat is bothering the living daylight out of me! That's why! Graagh!... Sorry, I overreacted, I know, but still…"

"Geez Nick, we really need to find a cure for that… unfortunate Grimm… habit?"

Then a furiously rolling around Nick screamed: "It's not a habit, it's a fucked up disease!"

I neared him and uncorked the bottle of the Ruhe der Geist potion.

"Here, drink this. It might help… a bit."

"A bit? Thank you Monroe, but I don't think _a bit_ will be enough to satisfy this silly Grimm disease's urges…" Nick snorted and sighed heavily.

"Still, worth trying, right?" I tried to coax him to drink the potion already.

"Yeah you're right. I'm so-."

"Yeah you're sorry, I know, Nick. Just drink the potion, you will feel better."

"Thank you." Then Nick finally drank the potion. Okay, he gulped it down in one smooth motion. Almost as if he was having a small glass of liquor.

I waited a few seconds and studied the now quiet Grimm.

"Nick?" I asked carefully.

…

"Nick, can you hear me?"

…

I gently poked his shoulder and the Grimm fell down on his back.

Oh my God, I had killed Nick! I had killed Portland's favourite Grimm! I had killed him!

…

"Yeah what? Monroe are you alright?"

…

Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Grimm!

"Am I alright? Am I? Well, yes frankly, I am feeling fantastic! You silly baby Grimm with your stupid hobbies to give me a heart attack!

"Oh." He said dryly and had the nerve to stare at me with that judging look of him.

"Seriously Nick, I thought, I had killed you… I mean it!" I added the last part, when he started to snigger.

"Oh come on Monroe, I am a Grimm."

"Exactly." I huffed.

"Huh? You know Monroe, that really doesn't make any sense."

I angrily growled: "Yes it does, silly baby Grimm! We have no records of what our potions could do to a Grimm. Technically the Ruhe der Geist potion is only meant for Wesen…"

…

"So if I get this right, you and Rosalee just tried some Wesen potion out on me. See if it could work? Okay… that's pretty erm… lame for you and especially Rosalee." He said, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"Look Nick, Rosalee has seen the ingredients and those were pretty harmless. As a matter of fact, an easier version of it is made by doctors for ordinary people. Yet, you will have to ask Rosalee for the name, I forgot it. We would never ever do something that could hurt you, Nick."

"Okay, thank you, I needed that explanation. Yet, if you were so secure about it all, then why did you worry that you might have killed me?" he asked, but this time he used his Nick Burkhardt smile. The teasing one.

I felt my cheeks brighten up and coughed silently: "You're pack… I worried… Worried too much clearly… We need you… Rosy and I… Erm… You're pack."

"Monroe… I, no just thank you. Thank you, man. I really don't know what else to say. Tha-."

"Yeah, but if you ever do that again, I will seriously cut your head off with your own stupid axe, got it, silly baby Grimm!?"

"Yes sir!" Nick saluted me and pulled his fake serious face. Yeah, he was such a silly baby Grimm. But he was mine. My pack... Which reminded me to deliver that exact message to one certain Portland police Captain/ Royal bastard…

* * *

**14.42 PM**

_Sean Renard's p.o.v:_

What a long and tiring day this was. I sighed heavily and threw my pen down. This wasn't going to work. My mind didn't support me, not in the least. Luckily, I didn't have a certain Grimm to distract in my mind.

I took my mug and sipped from it. Deciding that I really needed all the caffeine I could possibly swallow, I drank more from it.

…

"_Oh yeah baby, that's it. Drink me empty. Swallow it all. Savour each single drop."_

I almost threw the mug all across the room. I blinked at the stupid mug in confusion. Nothing there, fortunately. I sighed and turned my chair to the side…

"_Oh why do you ignore me, Captain? Am I not pretty enough or is it because I'm not in 3D?"_

I immediately swished back to blasted object. My mouth fell open and I shook my head…

There, on the mug, a hot, dishevelled Nick had pasted himself wantonly. He was seductively calling my name, trying to get a raise out of me.

"_Are you mad, Sean, have I been naughty?"_ The Grimm flashed his lashes.

"_If so, then maybe you should punish me, Captain… I mean you have such big, big hands, Sir."_ He moaned and stroked his chest, once he had opened his blouse.

I, for once in my life completely terrified, grabbed the mug, opened the nearest window and threw it out. Bye, bye, alien…

'_You probably meant distraction, hèhè.'_ My Wesen side told me sniggering.

"Shush." I said, accidently aloud and of course just then the door had opened.

"Uh Sir, I haven't even said anything yet…" It was Wu.

Well, fuck…

"I am sorry Sergeant, I…" How the hell was I going to get myself out of this one?! Perhaps telling the truth would do the trick?... Yeah I could totally see the next scene playing for real:

'_Oh hello Wu, don't worry, I just saw an extremely sexy, half naked, yum; Nick Burkhardt on my mug. I almost wanted to kiss the ceramic sexy surface. He looked so utterly ravish able on it. Do you perhaps know if Hank is available, he could lead me to Nick's apartment, so I can I have my way with him for real. Oh by the way, did I tell you that there is this world which is unknown to ordinary humans. It's called the Wesen world and I am a bastard Prince and that sexy Nicolas Burkhardt you know, is as a matter of fact a Golden Grimm , who I plan to make my futures wife. Though I think he will hate the phrase wife… Ah we will see… So, care to join me for another cup of coffee?'_

…

Yeah that would work so obviously fine… Not.

"Captain? Captain are you alright? Captain! Oh Holy God of Fairy tales… Hank, we've got a problem!"

"Huhm, yes you were saying, Sergeant?"

"Captain, I am seriously worried about you." Wu told me, concern marking his face.

If only Nick would be worried about me.

'_Idiot… call him already! Oh and do not forget to clean up this mess you've made! And sent those bloody pushers away!' _My Royal and my Wesen side scolded me.

Mess? Those?

I saw the coffee dripping from my desk and realised that I had accidently spilled some when throwing the mug out of the window… Window? Oops! I had no windows. Well, I did, but those were in repair…

Yes, I had an earlier fit at night time, when luckily, no one had been there, so my Royal side could break the window with its mighty roars. Therefore, I didn't have real windows now, only the wood that fixed the gigantic holes. Two days ago, if you must know, had I done that stupid thing.

...

So, I must have thrown the damned mug out of the 'window', that was between my office and the rest of the Precinct.

…

"Here, this is exactly what I mean! The Captain is losing his marbles I am telling you!"

"Yeah, he doesn't look too good. What could have caused this?"

"If you're asking me…; Nick."

"Nick?" I asked, suddenly fully awake.

"See?" Wu said and crossed his arms together with Griffin. They now both stared at me as if I was some alien, who had just landed upon our graceful Earth.

"You know; I can hear you?" I said dryly and lifted my eyebrow.

"Well, we don't know for sure, Captain. You seem to space out a lot lately…" Griffin said and eyed me worriedly.

"Yeah, Captain, we all miss Nick, but that doesn't mean that we can slouch at our work." Wu said.

"Yeah, nor can you dream about him." Griffin added silently, only for Wu's ears meant.

"Ahah." Wu said quietly back.

"You know, I don't think you know what I dream about." I said, frown marring my face.

"…Uh… no we don't Sir… You're right." Griffin said, backing down.

"Oh, for the sake of Lewis Carol, close the door Hank." Griffin, eying Wu awkwardly, did as he told.

"I've had it! What are you three hiding?! With all the fairy tales and bizarre monsters? I knew Portland was weird, but this is alien, not just weird!" Wu stated and crossed his arms firmly.

"Sergeant." I began warningly. Yet Wu didn't seem to mind his job. Nor the fact he could lose it any second…

"And between you and Nick, are you two engaged or what?! Is that the reason why he left the Precinct? Holy God of fairy tales, I can't stand the secrets anymore. Before you know it, I am going to be eaten by the Big bad wolf and a futuristic Little Red Riding Hood is going to safe my ass with a bloody shotgun!"

"Well, …if you mean Blutb-…" I silenced Griffin with my furious stare.

Wu wasn't ready for this, not yet. I could tell.

"Listen, Sergeant Wu, I think you're in desperate need of a holiday. Take the week off." I said and ushered him and Griffin out of my office.

…

"Captain, are you alright?"

"You okay Sir?"

"Captain, can we do anything for you?"

"Oh hello Sir, feeling better yet?"

"Captain, do you want me to buy a new mug?"

Once I had stepped out of my office, the questions started. I noticed that, apparently, everyone had seen my sort of fall from grace… Me throwing my mug out of the 'window' could be a better description.

I gathered my breath and yelled at the top of my lungs to each subordinate: "All of you get immediately back to work. I am fine. Now, do your jobs! Thieves and murderers aren't going to wait! Back to your work this instance!"

It worked, fortunately.

"You, Sergeant, have a two week holiday! And you, detective Griffin, will do all the necessary things to get me the last killer! Is that clear?" I angrily whispered to the two. They both nodded silently.

"Good, now get your asses to work!" They hurried to their posts and went back to work.

I took one glance at the broken mug on the floor, before I slammed my office door shut.

"I need you Nick." I said quietly to myself, when I had sat myself down behind my desk again.

* * *

**15.12 PM**

_Juliette's p.o.v:_

It was so strange. So very, very strange. First there was heat, want, need. Now, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing… Where I used to practically drool at the sight of Captain Renard, I know felt an emptiness taken all the other, frustrating, emotions' places. Emptiness that my one and true love could only fill. The one I hoped would return to me as soon as possible. Nick Burkhardt. The one I had shot in my panic. My fright for this weird world.

Every day I had tried to remember something of Nick, but couldn't. Yet, now, I remembered everything. The reason we had drifted apart. The reason I somehow got 'bewitched'. The books, the drawings, the weapons. All of them, I remembered. Also, Nick's desperation. His desperation to prove me it all was true and not some made up fairy tale. Pff fairy tales. I couldn't stand them anymore! They were the sole reason, I had lost my love, my thought to be soon to be husband.

I wiped the angry tears away. My heart, my mind; both empty. Yet, ever waiting to be filled with new beautiful memories of my Nick.

Nick.

I softly cried and hugged myself on the couch. The couch we had bought together…

* * *

**20.52 PM**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I had kept myself busy with lazily watching television almost the entire day. I couldn't bring myself to do anything useful. Not now. Thus, I had zapped my way across the channels and after watching random shows for seven hours long, I turned it off and got myself to the kitchen. Upon arriving, I saw the actual time and freaked out. It already was ten to nine and I still needed to get my stuff from the Precinct!

I quickly showered and dressed into a t-shirt and some denims. That combined with, of course, my favourite leather jacket. I checked my appearance in the mirror and smiled. Looking good enough. Okay, scratch the enough.

I grabbed my car keys and later drove off to the Precinct.

* * *

**22.10 PM**

_Sean Renard's p.o.v:_

I was so bored and so extremely tired of all the damned paperwork. Yet, only a miracle could make them vanish or give me enough energy to finish it. No, not even coffee worked, not anymore.

If only Nicolas would have been here.

I heard some doors opening, but figured it would probably be Hank, who had forgotten something…

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I slowly and carefully opened the door. Fortunately, I still had the key to open the Precinct. Otherwise I would be forced to collect my stuff under the eyes of Se- …some certain man…

I learned quickly and I knew that using his name, could make me…erm quite… let's say happy.

I neared my old desk and took the key to the drawer out of my pocket. Luckily, there was enough light from the distance, so I didn't need to switch all power on.

Wait, what?! Lights on? I turned towards the source of light and saw to my horror that the light came from Capta- certain guy's office.

"Shit." I cursed quietly.

Still, I had come here to collect my stuff and I just couldn't back down. Not now. So as silently and carefully as I could, I opened the drawer and took the items that were mine.

…

There, another pen. Map. Mobile charger; oh there it was! Key cord. Empty wrapper. List of telephone numbers, might come in handy later. Drawing of a Wesen…

I jumped up, when I heard a voice asking: "Who's there? Griffin, is that you?"

A voice that belonged to a certain Captain Sean Renard…

Before I could stop myself, I had softly moaned at the man's name…

* * *

_Sean Renard's p.o.v:_

I checked my watch again and leaped from my chair. Ten past ten. There was no way Griffin would forget something and take it at this time. Not when the man had left the Precinct more than two and half hours ago! I had been so lost in my own work and thoughts that time had passed by me.

But then, who could that person be?...

I smelled the air and got the smell of danger. I took my gun from the drawer and stepped to the door, which I quietly opened.

"Griffin?" I asked, perhaps too softly.

No answer came and so I swiftly turned around the corner, gun raised to the possible threat.

The shadow was too unclear for me to see. Yet it was a male.

"Who's there? Griffin, is that you?" I now asked strongly.

I heard a quiet moan. A moan that strangely sounded as one out of pleasure…

The shadow turned away from me. His hands carried a box…

A box? A box filled with perhaps belongings?... Could it be?...

I switched the lights on with the Main lights switch back in my office…

…

"Nick?"

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I had to get out of here, now! I grabbed the box and turned around. I could only hope that the man wouldn't follow me…

Or turn the lights on…

"Nick?"

Shit! Oh great, of course this would be happening to me. Why not? I am a Grimm, trouble magnet deluxe!

I played deaf and with a steady pace headed for the doors.

"Wait, Burkhardt, please wait!" yelled Sean.

Damned heat! I softly moaned again.

"Go away, Certain Police Captain!"

"Certain Pol-, never mind. Just wait, Nicolas, please."

The box fell out of my hands and I collapsed on the floor. Every part of my body tinged with pleasure at my full name that had come out of _his_ mouth.

"Nicolas!" _he_ yelled and lowered down beside me.

"Get away from me!" I yelled angrily and accidently turned my face to _him_.

"So it's true…" I heard _him_ mutter.

"What's true, Se- Certain Bastard Prince?" I spat in his face.

"You're a Golden Grimm. If not _the_ Golden Grimm. Anyway Nic-."

"No, please don't say my name, not again." I covered my ears and closed my eyes. My cheeks were still red with shame and want.

"Nick, look at me. Nick, why do… oh."

…

Suddenly two strong hands lifted me up and carried me away. I ignored the familiar tinges and blurted:

"Put me down. I said pu-!" I was silenced with a finger that was firmly put on my lips.

…

I nervously glanced at my previous boss after he had gently put me down in his office. How the hell was I going to get out of this hell? Heaven?

'_Don't you think, this is the perfect opportunity to get laid by your sexy ex- boss?!'_ My Grimm side said dryly.

I unzipped my jacket after I had felt myself gotten quite hot and, dare I say, bothered…

* * *

_Sean Renard's p.o.v:_

I closed the door with shaky hands. Nick had finally come to collect his stuff and, in my opinion, he couldn't have chosen a better time to do it.

I studied the Golden Grimm. _My_ Golden Grimm. He looked nervous and kind of feverish. Perhaps that he became that extremely red when he was this pissed off. But, was he really pissed off? Wasn't it something else?

'_You're such a complete moron sometimes. Can't you see, feel, even smell that Mister cute Burkhardt- Grimm is in heat?!'_

Oh my-… _No_, oh hell yes! I stepped towards the, now obviously, blushing young man and lifted his chin. The somewhat shy Grimm bit his lip to prevent the moan from slipping out. Great, he was sensitive. That certainly was a bonus. Oh, all the noises I could force him to make…

'_Focus, Mister I need bigger pants if I stare too much and too long at Mister sexy Grimm.'_ My Wesen side was really becoming annoying. Yet, he was right.

"Nick, for all the bad things I did to you and for all the bad things I let happen to you; I hereby officially apologise. I've never wanted to see you get hurt in any way. You have my word on that one. I was so afraid of losing you that I, perhaps or should I say clearly, held you tight at spot for way too long. Have fooled you for way too long. Nick, I say this because I care for you. Not just as your ex- boss, but more because I think of you as… Wait, what is that smell?" Before I could finish my heartily speech, I smelled a very familiar and a very unwanted scent hanging around my Grimm. The scent of another Royal…

To be exact… my brother…

I grabbed the young man and harshly pushed him against the wall.

"Who has touched you? Who has the bloody nerve to dare to touch what is mine?!" I yelled and let my Royal talons appear.

"What.. I. He. I don't know his name? …Why?!" The Grimm stuttered and started wriggling against me, trying to break free.

"How did he look like? Had he curls, deep voice, somewhat small? Dark eyes, dark hair? Answer me already! Who has dared to touch you?!" My rage towards my brother was immeasurable. And it became even bigger when _my_ Grimm nodded and confirmed the truth.

"Yes, he did look like that. Why, is he your enemy? I don't care. He was nice and… a Roy-… He is your fucking brother, isn't he?!" Then Nick's eyes glowed fiercely gold and he pushed me away with such power that I dully noted not to piss him off any time soon after this was over.

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

That son of… No, scratch that… Those sons of some bitches!

"It's a pity I didn't bring my axe." I said dangerously low. Yes, it really was a pity.

'_Oh well, then enjoy yourself with his body, stupid Grimm. Geez, do I have to think of everything? God, get laid already. Your pants are practically screaming for it!'_

I so totally wished that I could behead that irritating Grimm side of mine.

…

"Listen, I am going to get my stuff and you are going to pretend nothing ever happened at all. Is that clear?" I said warningly.

"No, it isn't." he said, but with a voice that made me tremble with fear. Before I knew it I was, once again, grabbed by my jacket and flung over his desk. Two hands with claws now extending from them, pinned me down.

"You're _mine_, Grimm. No one else his! My brother will lose his head for even daring to think of, look at and touch _you_! I don't care if you deny your, so obvious, heat; I will _not_ tolerate anyone touching _my_ Grimm!"

Silence reigned and we both breathed hard and uncontrolled. Then one of his talons stroked my cheeks. It softly travelled to my chin and made my mouth close itself by pressing against it.

"Look at what you do to me, Nick. You make me lose control so very quickly. I hold so much anger and desire for you Grimm…" I swallowed heavily when one talon passed by my Adam's apple. His words were sin. This must be a dream. This can't be happening.

'_Oh stop whining already and get the game on, idiot.'_ My Grimm side scolded me again.

Suddenly hands lifted my upper body.

"I want you Grimm."

* * *

_**A/N Nr.7: **_**Chapter 8: Guilty pleasure. Part 2**

* * *

_Sean Renard's p.o.v:_

I couldn't deny it any longer. I needed him, now! Naked, quivering and moaning on my desk. Enjoying my body, my flesh. My hands, my fingers, my mouth, my tongue, my dick… Oh God yes, I wanted him!

The Grimm shuddered unwillingly beneath me. Probably feeling the waves of my lust hitting his flesh through his clothes. Clothes that I was about to rip apart.

I slapped his hands away, when they tried to keep the annoying t-shirt down.

"Keep still!" I snarled to the wriggling Grimm. I was getting impatient and my Wesen and Royal side too.

Yet, my fearsome Grimm kept on pushing me away. Something he had done way too many times before. Something I couldn't tolerate any longer.

I bit at junction of his jaw and made him moan. Apparently my little Grimm was oversensitive at every part of his body. Lucky me.

"I said keep still or I am forced to bind you." I whispered huskily in his ear. The young man eyed me warily before his menacing Golden eyes came to the forefront.

Oh no, no way that a Golden Grimm would ever surrender to a mere Prince. On top of that a Bastard Prince. Something I, clearly, seem to have forgotten…

With a harsh shove, Nick had pushed me off him and now growled in rage. Great, I had to prove myself to him.

I accepted the challenge and growled fiercely back.

I tackled him to the floor, but he rebounded by flipping us over so now he was the one on top.

Nick smacked me down with his hands on my shoulders. I answered with my knees spreading, so I could force the Grimm in his right place…

Our lengths brushed against each other and I saw how the Grimm's eyes rolled back in his head due to sheer excitement.

I used his absence to roll him on his back. My knees forced him to spread his quivering legs.

Just how long had _my_ Grimm been in heat already?! With a simple touch I had him moaning like one who's orgasm was only a mere seconds away. Not that I complained…

Nick opened his unnoticed closed eyes and stared defiantly at me again.

"Get off me." He asked quietly, yet warningly.

I replied with a soft shake of my head.

"No, you're not going anywhere soon, Nicolas." I said and pinned him down.

"Let me go, now!" he said forcefully. His eyes were a bright Golden and warned me to back down. But I wouldn't and, more importantly, couldn't.

I needed to have _my_ Grimm now! It had taken so long. So many years and months. I needed him or I would lose my control and take him at every opportunity I had in the near future. Take him harsh and unforgiveable. Fuck him senselessly. Until he submitted to me for eternity.

Moments passed by and we kept ourselves occupied with staring at each other. None of us willing to break the eye contact and therefor our communication.

Finally, after realising he was currently stronger, I lifted myself from him. Yet, the Grimm still laid on the floor; immobile and staring straight into my eyes. His eyes became half lidded and made quite the scene with his full red cheeks and lips. Perhaps that he was luring me back to the ground to get the game on. A game that set fire to the current rain. A fire that would swallow our bodies whole. Covered in sweat, saliva and seed… Passion.

…

Or maybe, I had only imagined the scene. Nick now stood tall again. Though tall was a big word for _my_ little Grimm.

"Go and get your stuff, detective Bu-, I mean Mister Burkhardt." It was better if I used his family name now. Better to try to hide the pain that had come with waves of disappointment at needing to let go of _my_ Grimm.

Nick didn't say anything and simply rounded the corner.

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

Why was everything so completely fucked up in my life?! Why did I still crave for his touches and even more. I had almost had to drag myself out of his office and collect my stuff. In the distance I saw the fallen box with the, now dropped out, object surrounding it.

I halted.

Was this really how I wanted it to end? Did I really want to leave right now? After being so close to the truth? To perhaps salvation?

I nervously glanced back at the office. The Captain stood there motionlessly, his back towards me and his shoulders hung.

…

"Erm Sir…?" I asked softly. I was fully aware of the huge blush covering my face.

"Yes Ni- I mean Mister Burkhardt?" he asked, voice constricted with emotions that probably were running pretty high.

"I came to…give the key to my desk." I finished my sentence with a gulp of air.

"Put it on my desk." He stated absently.

I stepped towards the desk and put down the key. Yet my feet couldn't carry me away from it. I was stuck at the spot and I felt an emptiness taking place in the pit of my stomach, now that I had put the key down.

"Why?" I whispered softly, more to myself than to the other.

"Excuse me, Mister Burkhardt?" his voice was way too monotone for my likes and when I turned around and looked him in the eyes, I gasped aloud.

It was as if the Captain had turned into a ghost. Only his soul remaining. The bright and powerful man was gone. His eyes seemed hollow and his face seemed robotic. So unreal.

"Why Sean? Why did this happen?" I asked, completely frustrated at the oblivion that was my life.

"Because… Because, you were mine."

His sentence was followed by a long silence. A silence that would make the most sane of people, crazy to the bone.

"I am still living in Portland." I whispered and avoided the alien eyes.

"I know. I am glad for that." He stated, again no variety in his tone.

"I… I'll miss the Precinct."

"I understand, you can say your goodbye tomorrow if you want to." He offered.

"I'll mi- I am- I've missed you." There! It was out and immediately after the stupid words had left my mouth I dashed for the office door with my belongings in my hand…

* * *

_Sean Renard's p.o.v:_

I slapped the box out of his hands, slammed him against the closed the door and kissed him senselessly.

Oh sweet God, his lips were so delicious! I probed his mouth with my tongue and caught the falling Grimm by his hips.

While our tongues were fiercely battling for dominance, I manoeuvred our bodies to my desk.

"Nick, please don't leave." I pleaded him after I had put him down on the desk.

"I need to clear my mind, Captain. I need to get grip on my life again. Certainly now." He said, a giant blush covering his face.

I listened to his pants and decided that even if he would leave the Precinct, I still could make sure he would never leave Portland: my Protectorate.

"Then please stay in Portland. I can't lose you Nick, not now. Nor ever." I kissed his temple and sucked at his earlobe. It had the Grimm arching his back and moaning aloud.

"Captain! I am seri-!" I cut him off with a harsh kiss that had us both panting for air, when we broke apart.

"Sean, Nicolas, I oblige you to call me Sean!" I stated firmly and pushed him on his back.

"Sean, please, listen… Ahh!" His loud moan could have woken the entire city if we would have been on the streets. That sounded kind of dirty… Sexy dirty…

I palmed the bulge in his trousers more tightly and tipped the Grimm's head back.

"Ahh… Sean! Please list- More!" Nick arched off the desk and spread his legs wide enough for me to get between them.

I lapped at his collarbone and whispered some dirty words in his ear. Nick, by now quivering on the desk, his flesh red with want and shame; tightly shut his eyes.

"Why so red, pretty Grimm?" I asked him and lustfully bit in the area below his ear. I gave him small hickeys everywhere above the collar of his damned t-shirt.

"Because there is this bloody Bastard Prince that is illegally, if you ask me, turning me on." _My_ Grimm said through deep breaths and a series of moans.

"Good. That's exactly what you need to be for me… _Hard_ and _ready_." The two words were huskily moaned in his ear and I let my hand travel to the fastening of his belt.

"I want you naked, Nicolas." I breathed erotically and played with the leather of his belt.

"Yes, undress me." I ignored the fact that his voice was somewhat commandeering and almost literary tore his denims apart.

The fabric was pulled of his flesh and hung on his shoes. I salivated at the sight in front of me.

A huge, twitching bulge lay behind cotton that was partly stained with the early essence of _my_ Grimm.

I yanked at his shirt impatiently. Nick sat up straight and gave me access to pull off that blasted piece of fabric. I threw it in the corner, but remained staring at the pleasant sight. His blush travelled all the way down and I swallowed a moan away.

"It's a pity that other people will stare at you, when I force you to walk around naked." I whispered and caressed his tremendous body with my fingertips.

"Please Sean, let me uhn dre- aahh!" I didn't even notice that he was honestly trying to formulate a real sentence.

I scraped my nails against his vulnerable sides and made my sweet Grimm arch with need.

"More please, Sean." He whimpered and grabbed my head only to pull me atop of him.

"You beg so prettily. Let's see if I can make you scream as well." I firmly palmed him through his boxers and kept him down.

"Ahh. Se- Seaahhn! Ohw ple-. Yesss. Ahh ngn." I bet that even if he had wanted to, he couldn't stop the moans from slipping out. His whole body had a sheen of sweat on it and was tinted a shy red.

"Cute, now beg me, Nicolas." I ordered him and let my thumb swipe across the covered head of his swollen dick.

"For what?" he asked weakly.

"Beg me to pull your final garment down. Be-." He interrupted me.

"You know I still wear my shoes, socks and technically even my denims?" He said cockily and gave me the famous Nick Burkhardt smile again, after all those weeks. The Nick Burkhardt smile; deathly cute and smothering sexy.

I punished his interruption with a quick squeeze at his hardened length. "You have no shoes and socks, get it?! They don't exist! Those denims are also gone."

"Ahhnnn yes."

"Yes what, sweet little Grimm of _mine_?"

"Yes, Sir, I mean Your Majesty or Sean or whatever just touch me, please! Use those large hands for something good already! Ohh, I need them on me. I've dreamed so many times about this. About your big, big hands, Captain."

And here I thought I needed to push him to beg me dirtily. Give him exact examples of what to say. Yet, here he lay, covered in sweat and heat. His arousal nearly ripping the fabric apart itself. I put my thumbs on his nipples and massaged them erect. Nicolas was currently humping against my leg and sometimes I felt the wetness seeping through.

"God yes, Captain, make me come Sean."

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

Suddenly I was smashed down on the desk again. Sean stared at me with huge and lustful eyes.

Then my boxers were ripped in two by the talons that I had seen before. I reminded myself to force him to buy me new boxers. Prick.

Sean spread my legs widely and I covered my eyes with my hand. I was beginning to feel a bit shy, all naked and in company of a tall and fully dressed man.

"So much pre come already." He said and licked his lips.

Fingers prodded on the flesh covered in the gluey substance. Every place except the one place, I needed his hand to be.

"If you were still to be my detective I could punish you freely for the mess you've made." Sean licked my lips and bit at the bottom one. After a minute of letting our tongues play, I replied cockily:

"Perhaps that is the reason why I left in the first place."

Sean pinned me down with a grin plastered on his face.

"In that case, prepare yourself Grimm."

I blushed at his words and thought of a different meaning behind them.

"Oh you can do that too, if you want to Nicolas." Sean purred in my ear and teased my hipbone with sly strokes.

I arched again and felt heat pooling in my stomach.

I could already imagine myself fully naked with wet fingers ready to probe myself in one of my most intimate places. All the while staring at my ex-boss, who was jerking himself off…

God yes! That would be the perfect scenario for my next masturbation. Real life actions? No, not yet.

Suddenly, I felt large hands grabbing my legs and lifting them.

"Wait, Sean I don't think I'm ready yet. Not for everything at least." I said and bit my lip. What if Sean didn't understand? More importantly; what if he didn't care?! I locked my legs with fear.

"It's okay nick, I won't force you, ever. I will always take care of _my_ special little Grimm." The way he claimed me with his words. The way he had said _my_. It all was so sexy, so enticingly good.

"Thanks for understanding." I muttered, trying to subdue the evil moans.

"That's okay, now expose yourself to me, sexy Grimm."

I slowly spread my legs, feeling completely exposed. The intense stare of my ex-boss made me moan with pleasure again.

I couldn't register the speed in which he had me pinned on the desk again and started humping me through his pants. The raw feeling of smooth texture rubbing against my leaking member, brought me closer to the edge than I could have imagined. I didn't even dare to think about the feeling of his hard cock sliding up and down against mine. Freed from his prison and ready to pounce upon me.

"Yes, you feel so good Nick." Sean pushed himself on his hands and kept on trusting.

I peeked between my legs and saw how his pants were now stained by my pre-come. I swallowed deeply. The sight was so erotic. Now that I thought of it; this whole scene was erotic. Me lying naked on the desk with my ex-boss rutting his clothed body on mine… Had I been stranded in some cheap porn movie? I eyed the Captain and decided this was way better than some cheap porn movie. This was real, no dreams, no acting. Pure lust for one other and perhaps even pure love for one other.

"Let me try your essence, Nicolas." Sean said before he wiped away a drop of pre-come from the head of my whimpering length. I arched forward at his touch. My eyes rolled in the back of my head for a few moments and I was again tormented by persistent moans, I couldn't hold.

"You taste exceptionally good, _mon_ petit Grimm." Sean moaned in my ear.

I groaned at the language. Great, with that accent of him, I wouldn't last any second longer. He drove me wild with his voice and now in French it even had sounded better. Richer and sexier. I needed to feel him now!

"Sean, I need to feel you. I have this huge, stupid Grimm craving to see you without those damned clothes!" I shouted, my Grimm side mixing in. I felt that my eye colour was changing again. Pure lust emitted from them and were directed at the man in front of me.

"As you wish, pretty Grimm. Just keep making those delicious sounds." Sean stood up and untied his tie. He dropped it effortlessly on the ground, while staring intently at my quivering form.

"More clothes off." I demanded, my eyes probably now fully Gold.

He popped open one button of his blouse, just to bend down and get rid of his shoes and socks. That's the part where I realised he would be really fully naked. While I was laying somewhat dorky on the desk with my denims hanging awkwardly on my shoes and with my stupid Christmas socks just sticking out. Once Sean would be finished, he would look like a piece of meat out of heaven. Muscles and a godlike tan covering his body flawlessly.

I focussed back on his striptease. Yes, he was a tease at the moment. Not that I cared…much.

The Captain was now popping the last buttons of his blouse open, still staring lustfully at me. Next were his belt and pants. He pulled his belt open in one swift motion that kind of turned me on. I didn't know how he did it, but the way he stripped was just so enticing, so extremely… manly. Could you strip manly? I watched how Sean let his pants drop only to kick them aside and swallowed. Yeah, it was possible.

Two garments left. Two annoying pieces of clothing that I would eagerly rip apart with my Grimm abilities. The point was, that I almost knew for certain that as soon as I would try to get my feet on the ground; I would probably fall over my own trousers. I didn't think that laying with my nose at his feet, ass in the air and bloody Christmas socks dangling from my stupid feet; would make a sexy scene. Okay perhaps the second part was good, but that's it.

"You seem lost in thoughts, Nicolas. Are you okay or should I perhaps stop with the show?" Sean teased me knowingly.

"No, I …erm am completely fine." I stuttered as he touched my bare flesh again.

"Good, then I shall finish."

The Captain then flung his blouse down his arms and later on the floor. His hands travelled slowly and teasingly towards the edge of his boxers. He fingered the cotton a few times, while looking intently at me. I could only stare at the huge bulge in front of me and practically drooled at the sight.

"Just get them off already!" I yelled impatiently. This was so totally not funny. I felt like a small child, who didn't get his ice cream… Oh geez, why did I have to make that comparison?! I felt as if my cheeks would explode from sheer ecstasy. Ice cream. Licking said ice cream. Sounds like blowjob… A new sort of ice cream…for grown-ups.

'_Yay, the grown-up ice cream!'_ My Grimm side thought with a hunger not to be described… My God, I was becoming miserable!

I realised that I must have closed my eyes for a second or so, cause when I opened them there were no garments left that could hide the Captain's body. Without trying to stop myself, I softly moaned to the view: "Ooahh yes."

Sean chuckled and neared me, eyes shining.

* * *

_Sean Renard's p.o.v:_

"Glad that you like the view so much." I said softly laughing at the immensely aroused Grimm. I eyed his weeping member and had the hunger to taste him again or at least hear him make more of those delicious sounds. Perhaps that one day, I could secretly record him, just listen to him later when he wasn't there and I was alone with another problem hiding in my pants…

'_Get him already, I am getting more than impatient!'_ This was my Royal side and it usually never threatened my human nor my Wesen side, but now that its prize lay right before him; he had lost that patience with us.

I immediately decided to take action.

"Show me your lust, dear Nicolas." I passionately commanded him.

The Grimm responded quickly and sat himself straight.

"Ah, yes Sir. I mean Captain or Sean or…" I silenced him with a harsh kiss.

Nick then touched my firm chest with the palms of his hand. The touch was sweet and nothing like the Grimm he was. Yet, it wasn't unpleasant. On the contrary, it made me tremble with want for the other. More touches came and they were, too, soft. His gentle exploring hands made me wonder if did it on purpose or because he was, perhaps, too shy to do anything more rash… I couldn't have been more wrong…

"Ahh!" I yelled after that little Grimm minx had flicked my nipple with a hand that was everything but gentle. His rough actions made me howl for more. This was the Grimm on stage again. Yet, when I looked at Nick, there was no sign of the Golden eyes present.

Nick in the meanwhile apologised by tracing his tongue around the nub, before he swallowed it whole. Sucking on it as if he was sucking something else…

I tugged at his hair and pulled him away, exposing his collarbone in the process. I dashed forward and descended upon his bobbing Adam's apple. Nibbling at it and sucking at it until I heard _my_ Grimm beg for something more.

"Please Sean, I am so close… So close ahh." Nick moaned and I saw how more pre-come had dripped out of the now red and almost purple member of _my_ sweet Grimm.

I decided to push at his limits and pushed my leg up against his twitching length, while hotly whispering in his ear: "Such a naughty Grimm, I have here."

"Nghnn… Punish me, Captain." He replied, just as aroused.

"I shall." I said and now let my own length slide up and down against his. Though we both knew, we weren't going to last much longer, I still kept my steady space.

"Ahh, ngnn, yes , more, oh ffu-. God yes, there, ooh please, please, please!" Nick's cries were endless and kept on raising in volume. My Grimm looked utterly delicious the way he was spread out on my desk. I leaned forward and tangled my fingers in his hair.

"You're so sexy like this, Nicolas." I gave multiple kisses in his neck, on his cheeks, lips, entire face…

"You…ahh…too. Sean, please, please make me come." He begged prettily and kissed my jaw.

"Beg me, sweet Grimm."

"I nggnn. I just did." He huffed.

"Beg me better." I smirked at his frown.

"Ass…" he muttered and as punishment I halted my moves.

"Okay, okay! Please, Your Majesty the Bastard Prince of Portland, make me come with your mighty uh your erm mighty dick?"

"Was that a question, Nick? Oh and cut the Bastard already! I am your Prince, your Sire, get it?!" I angrily bit his Adam's Apple.

Furious Golden eyes penetrated mine. "I am no one's object, nobody's slave. Never ever. Not even yours. So get that beautiful lie out of your thick head, Your Majesty." He whispered dangerously low.

…

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

We were fighting again. Okay, not really, but our love making had turned into rough fucking. Or whatever you wanted to call it. The way Sean moved against me was none too gentle. Actually, it was fast and wild. Hungrily sliding up and down my body, desperately trying to get my milk out. Talons had reappeared and clutched my shoulders to keep them still. His teeth had ripped through the tender flesh of my collarbone and I had roared of pleasure.

I, in my turn, had bitten his lips to bleed. Had cut his skin with sharp finger nails and bruised his waist by my legs clamping him down on top of me.

But instead of being hurt and hating the roughness, we both were seeking for more tough actions. Asking the other to do something rash, with the passion of the eyes.

Now, Sean, was moving so fast and harsh that I almost literary fell off the desk. It was a good thing that my legs kept the man close to me or I would indeed have fallen off.

"Let's finish this, Nick. Let's see how good Grimms look when coming." The Captain said huskily in my ear and bit it bluntly afterwards.

"Yes, ahhffu-… let's see how good a Royal can make me come." I challenged him back and bit his chin. Then our tongues ensnared and an even faster space was set.

It only took mere seconds for me to arch my back to the point of breaking, to disconnect our mouths and wail the Captain's name aloud.

"Yes Nicolas!" and Sean followed.

...

"That was good. No let me rephrase that; it was perfect." I said dreamily and fully human again. My Grimm side too far gone in bliss to wake up any time soon.

"_You_ were perfect, Nick." Sean said and romantically kissed my face.

We shared a couple of kisses, before we rose, with great difficulty mind you, and gathered our clothing.

"You need to buy me new boxers." I stated firmly.

"Nick, I'll buy you anything. Only if you promise to never leave my protectorate. For holidays and similarities it's okay, but you cannot move permanently.

"Fine. Then it is okay if I push you to buy me an ice cream as well?"

"Was that meant dirty minded?" Sean said and raised his brow seductively.

"Perhaps? …No, you made me miss my each Wednesday' ice cream."

"I'll get you your ice cream_s_." He said with an extra emphasise on the s.

"Good." I replied cheekily and smoothed out his tie.

I was swept up into another searing kiss.

* * *

**Thursday morning, 9.47 AM**

_Sean Renard's p.o.v:_

I entered the Precinct whistling happy and with a big smile plastered on my face.

"Good morning, Griffin, DeLevine, August, Pierre!" I waved and opened my office door.

I hung up my coat, slightly swinging to the imaginary music.

"Ta ta tadadum. Dadada dooh." With a quite spectacular move, if I may say so myself, I planted myself in my chair and caught my pen after I had thrown it in the air.

"Dutudoo dadada, laatata. Daa daaah." I finished the imaginary song aloud and started on the paperwork in front of me.

Suddenly two short knocks were heard.

"Yes, come in."

"Sir, are you alright?" It was Wu… wait Wu?

"Ah Sergeant, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I sent you on a holiday?"

"Yes, but the rest of the Precinct decided it might be best if I stayed, in case you called in sick due to your own weirdness, …Sir."

I eyed him annoyed, but ignored it.

"Okay, but do get yourself a nice holiday this month. That is, for your information, an order."

"Yes Sir."

"Good, now what is the problem?"

"We finally caught Trisha Fare, the woman from the parking lot murder at the edge of Freshen Pines. She is at Hank's desk. She's kind of scared to tell you the truth, I'm afraid."

"Okay, I'll come over within a few minutes. Get me an interrogation room ready." I ordered firmly, but inwardly I panicked. What if she has seen Nick?

I remembered the murder well. Severed head and a camera broken after it had been shot by an arrow. Crossbow arrow… When we had arrived at the crime scene, I had seen his glowing Golden eyes. Still burning brightly, probably under influence of the energy surge after decapitating the man. The Wesen.

…

Without showing my growing fear of her exposing my special Grimm, I rounded the corner of my office. Yet, when I did, I was met by sight that gave me quite the problem down below…

* * *

_Nick' p.o.v:_

I had come to say my goodbye to my previous colleagues, or at least try to. I was still doubting my resign. Yet, upon arriving, I was met with the face of the woman I had rescued eight days ago.

"He. He was the one. That guy over there." She pointed her puny finger at me and I quickly became angry at the silly Seelengut.

I walked over to Hank's desk and said to the woman: "I think, you're mistaken me for someone else." I said, dangerously low and let my Golden eyes slip out. The effect was immediate.

"Yes, you're… my God yes you're right. I must be… I am confused. It all happened so fast. I'm sorry." She faked, quite good as well.

"There, there, nothing to worry about. Conjuring the wrong images happens in times of stress." I emphasised the words stress with a short, but warning squeeze in her upper arm. No one noticed, cause I had patted it before and after.

"Hey Nick!"

"Burkhardt, joining the team again?"

"Good to see you're back!"

"Welcome back, Sherlock."

That last one was August. Always teasing me on my success as a detective.

"Actually…" For the first time I felt completely out of place there. I didn't know what to say. Not in the least.

"Hank, I need to spe-."

"Burkhardt." A strong, but with a definite underlying tone, male voice said.

"Ah Captain. I need to speak with you, Sir." I said, biting my lip.

"I know. Let's grab a coffee. Mine is empty anyway."

I walked in the direction of the coffee machine…

"No, good coffee."

"Oh sure, where?"

"At the café down the street, if that suits you?"

"Sure."

"Let me grab my coat."

…

* * *

_Wu's p.o.v:_

If I didn't know it any better; he just asked Burkhardt out.

"Did they just?..." Hank asked.

"Yes, the Captain just asked his ex- star detective out on a date…"

"Weird."

I could already hear the church bells ringing…

* * *

_Sean Renard's p.o.v:_

"I should punish that ass of yours." I said after we had gotten in hallway below the Precinct.

"Why, what has it done wrong, oh Captain." Nick teased

"It turned me on."

I slammed the Grimm against wall and snogged the living daylight out of him.

"God, I've missed that sexy mouth of yours, Grimm."

"Same goes for me, Captain Prince."

"Captain Prince, seriously Nick?"

"Oh you always nag that I can't say Bastard Prince, so…"

I briskly turned him around and clamped my teeth down his neck.

"Aahh!" the Grimm yelled, passion could be read from his eyes.

My hands travelled down his backside, before they grabbed his hips and levitated another stupid, annoying shirt.

"Ngnn Sean." Nick moaned after I had pinched his nipples.

"Do you like this, Nick?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

I purred at the reply and gave the shuddering Grimm a hickey in the crook of his neck.

"Hands above your head, Mister Burkhardt." Nick obeyed.

"That's a good Grimm." I said and started to fondle him. The Grimm moaned and arched in my touches.

"Ahh Sean, yes there. Please there." Nick whimpered incoherently.

I let my hands travel to the leather belt and opened it with sly fingers. After unbuttoning the denims and pulling down the zipper, I dipped my hand behind the elastic waistband of his boxers.

"Ahh. Ffuckk. Sean yes, yes ooh." The Grimm started to hump against my hand and I chuckled in his ear.

"Such sweet sounds you make, pretty Grimm. What a beautiful colour that is marking your flesh. So wanting, so sexy." I deliberately lowered my voice. Now I had a deep velvety sound to it and it was more than accepted by my dear Nick, who arched his back and exposed his neck to me at the feeling of the vibrations.

"I am going to make you cry out for me. Beg me for more. Kiss me on the lips to thank me for your pleasure. I am going to make you wild, horny and willing, Nicolas Burkhart. And the best part is that when I am finished with that, you will need to come here every day to beg me yet again for another round of blistering hot sex."

The Grimm whimpered with need. "God yes, please do that to me, Captain."

"Beg me better, Nick. You know what I want to hear, Grimm." I dared him.

Nicolas growled before he briskly asked me: "Please, Your sexy Majesty slash Wesen Prince deluxe, I beg you to make me feel good."

I laughed at his drama, yet sped up the touches anyway. My hand quickly started to jerk him off. Pulling the delicate flesh up and down, making it wetter with every move. I felt _my_ special Grimm trembling under the touch and lifted his chin with my free hand. Gently turning his face towards mine, I kissed him hungrily.

Suddenly, Nick broke apart and gave one hell of an ecstatic moan. My teeth bit down in the soft flesh of his collarbone, but this time higher than the collar of his shirt and thus very much in plain sight. The now red skin was sucked to a hickey by my hungry lips. Finally I had marked my Grimm, for others to see, in the ultimate way. Yes, the sex itself wasn't as important as the hickey I just gave him. At least not yet…

"Come for me, Nicolas Grimm." I whispered against his burning flesh. And he did. Did it with such power, passion and grace that I almost came as well.

…

* * *

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I felt the sticky substance staining another pair of boxers. This morning, I ruined one as well. Jerking of to the new masturbation material from yesterday.

Sean let go of me and said quite serious again: "Now that that's taken care of, let's grab a coffee, shall we?"

"I… ah… I am not sure. Maybe, they'll need you at the Precinct." I answered, still slightly dizzy from the pleasure given.

"I said: shall we?" The Captain smeared his cum covered fingers at my lips and I tasted myself shyly. "Yes Sir." I squeaked.

"Good Grimm." He said teasingly.

I slowly turned around, my denims pooling around my ankles objecting at the movement.

"You don't want people to ogle you, right?" Sean pointed at my state of undress and especially at my still wet length.

"Huh, oh… And what if I want them to?" The reply was cheeky, but I couldn't care. I loved to tease him and in more than one way…

The Bastard Prince took a menacing step forward and pinned me against the wall.

"Then, I'll be forced to punish you once again, for making people stare at you in the way only I can stare at you! Is that what you want, Nicolas?"

"…Ngh." I moaned and blushed.

"Naughty Grimm, here let me help you." He replied huskily.

The Captain tidied me up, making me blush severely at the process.

"Thank you, Sir." I stuttered clumsily and scratched the back of head.

"Come, sweet Grimm." Sean extended his arm, but I refused. Yet, in the end we awkwardly held each other's hands…

* * *

**Thursday, 13.14 PM**

_Sean Renard's p.o.v:_

I had watched _my_ cute little Grimm go. His delicate ass swinging formidably with each step he took. Not femininely, but manly with a level of sexiness. Perfect in every way, I decided.

I also decided that I needed to give someone a strict warning to do his job better than he was currently doing. And so I dialled the number of Jules Armand…

* Peep peep pe-*

"_Yes Your Highness, how may I serve you?"_

"Jules, how come that _my_ Grimm has been touched by hands not mine?"….

* * *

**In the meanwhile… Roseburg Oregon. **

**Thursday late night, 22.57**

_Ilena Collingwood's p.o.v:_

I jumped out of the way. Barely missing the shot directed at me.

Two minutes ago, the door had burst open and my friend Brandon Duke had arrived with a friend of his. Yet the word friend could now easily be replaced by the word enemy. Hundjager!

Brandon had whispered, almost guiltily: "I am so sorry, I'd never wanted this. I mean you have been so nice, but, sadly, what must be done, must be done." Then Brandon had taken out his gun. And here we were at present time. I had just escaped the bullet and now kicked him in the gut.

"Who has sent you? That bloody, self centred Royal?! He has made a big mistake!" I snarled. I didn't Woge yet. I could take them on without needing to.

"He has found the… Wait, who is that in the painting?" The friend of my previous friend asked.

Brandon now grabbed my arm and pointed his gun at my head.

"Oh that handsome man, you mean?" I said dreamily.

"Yes, why does he has… Golden eyes?" Brandon swallowed midsentence.

"It's a painting of the first Golden Grimms and now you probably wonder another two things. A: Why does he wear a crown and B: How did I get it?"

At the end of the sentence I did Woge and kicked the man off me.

"Fuck, she's strong! … What the hell?!" Brandon's friend yelled at seeing my form.

"Yes I am." I explained and took a large step towards him. They obviously didn't know what was in front of them.

Unfortunately the door was again blasted open and two Mauvais Dentes appeared.

"You are the one with knowledge of the past, right?" One asked carefully, aware of my powers. Yet, not knowing what I was. No one knew these past years.

"Of course I am, what are you an idiot?!" I replied dryly.

The Mauvais Dentes growled, but quickly shut up after I had done the same.

"Our Prince, needs you to send an invitation to this address. The name of the habitant is Nicolas Burkhardt…Grimm."

"The famous Portland Grimm…" I muttered and realised that whatever that arrogant Prince wanted with him, it couldn't be good.

"Yes, he needs someone who could tell him about his origin. It would make him trust our Prince more after he has heard, the Prince had arranged the little meeting." The guy explained.

They handed me the information and disappeared through the door.

Brandon came back, unnoticed by his friends and said: "From what I have heard, he has Golden eyes… Whatever that means… Just be careful; he has already killed five Reapers, two Mauvais Dentes and one Nuckelavee… I am sorry by the way." He muttered and could see the sincerity in his eyes, reflected by the few tears.

* * *

The door closed and I practically screamed aloud. So it was true? The year had finally arrived.

The year of the return of the Golden Grimm line! I remembered the poem all too well:

…

_While others won't deem it right or fair,_

_I will yet have a successor always there_

_To dry the tears, avenge spilled blood._

_Death to the sinners, may they rot!_

_Glowing Gold in fabrics and eyes._

_He is the one to amend your lies._

_Carried to hilltops, crown on his head._

_He will rule, when you are dead!_

…

Written by the one and only from the Golden Grimm line: The Grimm King…

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

_**A/N Nr.8: **_**Promo Chapter 9:**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I didn't reply to his text messages nor his given flowers or other presents. It sucked, this feeling.

I wanted it him, I wanted to rip his head off. I wanted to get laid by him, I want to kick him in the gut!

I was at a loss and nothing mattered anymore. I was, once again, completely confused of my own life. My fingers wiped away the tears falling. I was not going to cry over some idiotic feeling… Yet when I looked at my reflection, I did.

Golden eyes, the start of all the confusion…

A chair was thrown in the corner, where it broke instantly.


End file.
